Merlin Galore
by InkFanatic
Summary: A bunch of unconnected oneshots based off the show BBC's Merlin. Angst. Whump. BAMF. Bromance. Crossovers, AUs. You name it, I got it. I take requests! I will be updating at random times, so beware.
1. Worth Your Tears

**A/N: Angst. Literally pure angst. Let me know what you think!**

 **Setting: Well, it sorta takes place between series 4 and 5, but it's not canon.**

 **Description: Merlin's gone. He's really gone.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the tears this oneshot will invoke.**

It was a week before Arthur and Gwen's anniversary when it happened. The kingdom was busy preparing for the celebration, each citizen excited for their rulers. Merlin was definitely the most excited for the two, after all, he'd been the one who spent years getting them together. Everyone was happy. Everything was perfect.

But nothing perfect lasts for long.

A sorcerer attacked. This sorcerer was powerful, perhaps nearly as powerful as Morgana herself. The sorcerer had gone straight for Arthur, a magical attack streaming towards the king. And Merlin, ever the sacrificial idiot, jumped in front of it.

It happened so fast.

There was a cry of pain, an attempted smile, and... silence. No choked last words for Arthur to tell Merlin just how important he was. No chance to hug him one last time for Gwen. No time for one more joke with Gwaine. No bright blue eyes to watch as Elyan and Leon leapt forward, both of their swords impaling the sorcerer responsible.

There was only silence.

Leon understood the cost of a battle. He had been a knight for many years, he had seen enough deaths. So when Merlin died, it shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. But as a trembling Arthur closed the blank blue eyes, Leon couldn't help but feel as if something truly precious had been lost.

Elyan watched as his sister mourned. And he understood. Merlin had found a special place in the entire kingdom's heart. And as Merlin's limp form was carried out of the room, a few tears rolled down his face. Time went on, and he would step in where Merlin used to: dragging Gwaine out of the tavern, running errands for Gaius, checking in on Arthur. Not because Merlin could be replaced, but wouldn't he have wanted someone to help his friends?

Percival never said much. He had always been a quiet man, only saying something when he felt it needed to be said. Percival was known for his strength as well as his silence. But when he'd pried the body of his friend away from the two rulers, the weight in his arms was crushing. And as the days went by, Percival said even less. After all, what was the point in saying something when your friend isn't there to answer?

Gwaine's first reaction was screaming. Or so he was told. He couldn't remember much past the moment he had seen Arthur close Merlin's eyes. The knight, who almost always had a smile on his face, couldn't find a reason to even twitch his lips. Gwaine, instead of heading straight to the tavern to drown his sorrows, turned any drink away. Merlin deserved to be mourned, not to have his memories drowned with a cup of ale. And Gwaine lasted until the funeral. But as the flames of the funeral pyre flickered heavenward, he cracked. Days later, and he was still in the tavern, and you would never find him without a mug of ale in his hand, or without tears in his once joyful eyes. Because why smile when you no longer have a reason to?

Gaius hadn't shown much of his true reaction to Merlin's death. Only the drawn, tight expression on his face had clued anyone in to his feelings. The old man seemed to have aged years, even though less than a week had passed by. He would often wonder about in his chambers absentmindedly, barely giving his personal health any attention. At every meal, he would start to grab two plates, before he remembered. Sometimes, he would even set the table for two, not realizing before he would look up from his plate, only to see no one across from him. The books that he would study with fervor now sat untouched, collecting dust. Why learn when you have no longer have someone to teach?

Gwen hadn't stopped crying from the moment Merlin hit the floor. At least, that's what it felt like. Merlin, who had been there for her through it all. When she was accused of practicing magic, and when she lost her father. She had once doubted Arthur's love for her, and Merlin helped her strengthen her faith. When Morgana had betrayed them, Merlin was there, offering to sit with Gwen when she couldn't sleep. And now, he was gone. After all those times he had helped her, she had been unable to do anything for him, to truly repay her best friend. So she shut herself off. She was no longer Gwen, Merlin's best friend. She was Queen Guinevere. A queen was steady, a rock for her king and the kingdom. Because why feel when you have no one to share those feelings with?

Arthur had felt as if his soul had ripped in half when he watched Merlin fall to the ground. He had been the first one to reach Merlin's... body, desperately searching for signs of life. When he found none, Arthur felt his world stop. Unshed tears begged to be released as he shakily closed the staring eyes; eyes that had once been so bright and full of life, of mirth. But the king held back his tears as a phrase he had once told Merlin came to mind.

 _No man is worth your tears._

That was all that Arthur could think.

 _No man is worth your tears._

It echoed in his mind as he climbed into bed that night, a sniffling Guinevere asleep beside him. It had taken a sleeping drought from Gaius to get her to finally calm down.

 _No man is worth your tears._

It haunted every moment as the days began to blur together. Arthur had become numb, and he forced himself to drag through the day.

 _No man is worth your tears._

Flames licked at Merlin's limp form, and Arthur watched, a small piece of red cloth clutched in his hands. A scarf.

 _No man is worth your tears._

It's been a week since he... left. Saying anything else makes it too permanent. After all, if someone leaves, they can always come back.

 _No man is worth your tears._

Arthur hadn't even noticed the small box on his desk. It had taken Guinevere practically shoving the thing into his lap for the king to realize what it was. A gift from Merlin. In honor of the king and queen's anniversary. The event had passed by, fairly unnoticed. No one felt like celebrating.

 _No man is worth your tears._

Trembling hands unwrapped it as he repeated the phrase in his head. Arthur carefully opened the box, and a small item tumbled out into his hands. A carved dragon, one that looked exactly like the one embroidered onto the king's cape. After the dragon, there was a small piece of paper. A note.

 _No man is worth your tears._

Arthur felt less convinced than ever as he opened the note.

Arthur,

I know I put this on your desk early, but I didn't want to wait anymore. You have no idea how happy I am for you and Gwen. Just don't be a prat to her, alright? I know you are going to be a great king someday, and Gwen will be an amazing queen, standing by your side. And hopefully, I'll be standing on the other side, ready to serve you, like I always am.

Happy to be your servant 'till the day I die, and beyond even that,

-Merlin.

Arthur stared at the blasted piece of paper.

 _No man is worth your tears._

Harsh, choking sobs echo in the room.

 _No man is worth your tears._

A grieving king sits alone.

 _No man is worth your tears._

The note in his hands is blurred, and small drops of water have fallen onto it.

 _No man is worth your tears._

Merlin was.

.


	2. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

**A/N: It's a bit of a crack one shot for y'all!**

 **Setting: Anytime after Arthur's coronation.**

 **Description: Gwaine wants to impress a girl he met, but it's proving to be more difficult than anticipated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of its characters.**

Gwaine let out a loud curse as his quarry headed around a corner, disappearing from view. He rounded the corner, blurting out an apology when he nearly plowed Leon and Percival over.

"What's the rush?" Leon yelled as Gwaine continued in his pursuit. The knight didn't reply, too focused on finding his target. Gwaine ran down the castle halls, weaving in between baffled servants and nobles alike. He had almost caught his problem, when Merlin collided into him, and both went sprawling to the ground.

"Gwaine?" Merlin groaned, holding his head. "What is going on?" Gwaine moaned, sitting up. He let out frustrated grunt when he noticed his quarry was gone. The knight turned to Merlin, who had managed to pick himself up off the ground. A slight smirk crossed Gwaine's face when an idea came to him.

"Merlin!" He said, clapping the servant on the shoulder. "Just the man I wanted to see." Merlin gave him a doubtful glance.

"Why do I feel like you're about to rope me into something I won't like?" He asked. Gwaine grinned.

"Because that's exactly what I'm about to do."

"Wonderful." Merlin let out a sigh. "What is it?"

"So there's this _girl_ -" Gwaine pretended not to hear the groan that came from Merlin. "-and she really likes chickens." Another groan. "So I decided to catch one for her... but..."

"You lost it."

"I lost it." Gwaine confirmed with a smile. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"So you want me to chase after a _chicken_?" The knight nodded, his expression pleading. "Fine." Merlin complied after a moment. "I'll take the south end of the castle, you take the north. We'll work our way towards each other until we find it." Gwaine pat his friend on the back, before heading off in the direction Merlin had suggested. "Now, if I were a chicken, where would I go?" Merlin muttered to himself, drawing confused glances from those who passed by.

Meanwhile, Gwaine was strolling at leisurely pace, searching for his prize. A quiet cluck caught his attention, sending the knight into a run.

"Aha! Got you, you little-" Gwaine began. He rounded the corner, only to find a woman standing there.

With his chicken in her hands.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Gwaine said, giving her his best smile. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking that chicken off your hands-" he reached for it. The woman smacked his hands away, holding tighter onto the bird. Her face twisted into a slight sneer, revealing yellow teeth under her lips.

"I found it, and I want it!" She said indignantly. Gwaine could feel his patience slipping.

"But, you see miss, that is my chicken, and I want it back." The woman adamantly shook her head. Gwaine glanced up to see Merlin coming up from behind the woman. The servant's expression lit up when he noticed the chicken in the woman's arms. He gave Gwaine a questioning look. Gwaine nodded, motioning slightly for Merlin to grab the chicken when he got the chance.

"If you'll excuse me, I should be going-" the woman began turning around.

"Wait!" Gwaine practically shouted, grabbing her arms. She gave him a confused glance. "I- I mean- wait, please." He scrambled for words to say, in an attempt to keep the woman busy. Merlin slowly crept up behind her, nearly ready to snatch the bird. "I just wanted to ask- to ask if you..." Gwaine's gaze darted around, searching for an excuse. "If such a _lovely_ woman as yourself has a special someone?"

The woman became flustered, running a hand through her greasy hair. Merlin slapped a hand over his mouth, holding in a loud snort.

"Why- why no, I don't, Sir Knight." The woman batted her eyelashes, trying to appear flirty. Gwaine hid his grimace as she sidled up closer to him. Merlin stopped approaching the woman, to Gwaine's horror, and watched with a large grin on his face. The knight was sending death glares at his friend, but quickly forced the smile back onto his face when the woman glanced back up at him.

"Well, I don't exactly see how that's possible." Gwaine said, nearly choking on his words. "Especially for such a catch-" Merlin was shaking with laughter. "Such a catch as you." Gwaine shifted uncomfortably as the woman somehow got closer.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." The woman purred. Well, purr wasn't the right word for it. She sounded more like a cat choking on a hairball.

Merlin, though reluctantly, decided that Gwaine had had enough. He reached for the chicken, grasping it tightly, before taking off at full sprint. The bird squawked in protest as Gwaine quickly followed him, the woman's irritated shouts echoing down the halls. The two rounded a corner, coming to a stop just outside the doors to the throne room.

"Here." Merlin said, panting. "Here's your stupid chicken." Gwaine reached to take it from Merlin's hands. The bird continued to cluck loudly, and pecked at the knight. Gwaine cursed, dropping the bird. "Gwaine!"

"Get it!" The two dived at the chicken, running head on into the doors. The both somehow managed to grab hold of the bird, and refused to let go.

It was at that moment that the doors to the throne room swung open, and Arthur and the council walked out. Or at least, they started to. The sight of two grown men, lying on the floor with a very loud chicken in their hands made them pause in confusion.

"Merlin. Gwaine." Arthur said, stepping forward. "I'm going to pretend this never happened." The king stepped over the two, and the chicken, not once looking back.

"Great idea, sire!" Merlin called after him. He turned to glare at Gwaine. "This girl better be worth it."

"Oh, she is!" He replied confidently. "And with this chicken, I'll win her affections for sure!"

It was hours later, and Merlin was eating a dinner with Gaius. It was then that Gwaine burst in, with none other than that _possessed chicken_ in his hands.

"Merlin!" The knight began. "Turns out, she doesn't like live chickens! She likes chicken _dinners_."

" _Gwaine_!"


	3. Bully PT 1

**A/N: Here's a little angst chapter for you.**

 **Setting: During season 2 (anytime after Morgana finds out about her magic)**

 **Description: A few knights from out of town don't like the way Merlin treats the prince/other nobles. So they decided to take it upon themselves to handle it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters.**

Guinevere hummed quietly to herself as she walked through the lower town. Lady Morgana's birthday was quickly approaching, and Gwen felt as if she deserved something special. Her gaze trailed up and down the jewelry, disappointment creeping up in her. She was never going to find a decent gift!

All thoughts of her predicament left her mind when Gwen heard a sharp, yet familiar shout come from behind one of the run down homes. Her curiosity got the better of her, and Gwen went to investigate. As she rounded the corner cautiously, the sight before her nearly made her cry out.

Merlin was on the ground, curled up in a ball to protect himself from the sharp blows of two knights.

"How dare you treat us like that?" One of the men hissed. A horrible looking scar trailed down from his forehead to his lips. "You are just a lowly servant! You have no right to speak to us as if you were equal." The knight who hadn't said anything grabbed Merlin by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. He pulled out a small knife, a wicked gleam in his eye.

That was when Gwen could take it no longer.

"Stop!" She yelled, running forward. She grabbed the hand that held the knife, holding onto it with all her might. "You leave him alone!" The scarred knight chuckled at Gwen's efforts. She whimpered when he clasped onto her wrist, squeezing tight.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" He spat. Gwen glared at him, refusing to back down. Merlin opened his mouth to tell Gwen to stay out of it, but could only give a shuddering cough.

"I am the Lady Morgana's maid." There was fire in the girl's eyes. "If you do not let me and my friend go, I will go straight to her and tell her what you've done." The knight gave her a sneer, before finally letting go. Gwen sighed in relief as the pressure on her wrist was gone. The knight who had remained silent this whole time dropped Merlin unceremoniously to the ground, and followed his friend away. Merlin moaned, rolling slightly to face Gwen.

"Thank you." He muttered. Gwen winced at the bruises spreading over his body.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice a whisper. Gently, she helped him up, pulling his arm so it would rest around her shoulders. As they walked back to Gaius, Merlin recounted what had happened.

"-and because I didn't bow whenever they walked in, they thought I was being disrespectful." Merlin let out a dry chuckle that slowly faded into a cough, then a moan. "But what set them off is when I called Arthur a prat. Apparently, I shouldn't even speak to the Prince, let alone insult him."

"But Arthur- though he'd never admit it- enjoys your banter!" Gwen pointed out. Finally, they had arrived at their destination. Gwen pushes the door open, revealing a surprised Gaius.

"Well someone ought to tell them that." Merlin joked.

"What happened to you?!" Gaius rushed forward, and assisted Gwen in getting Merlin to a bed.

"He was attacked by-"

"It's nothing, Gaius." Gwen stared as Merlin cut off her explanation. Gaius raised an eyebrow at the two, but said nothing, instead moving to get some salve for the bruises forming all over Merlin's body.

"Why won't you tell him?" Gwen hissed as soon as Gaius had moved away.

"What's he going to do about it?" Merlin whispered back. "Tell Uther? Who would the king believe? Two servants, or two knights?" Gwen, as much as she hated to admit, knew Merlin was right. The king valued to word of his knights far too much to believe a simple servant.

Suddenly, Merlin grabbed Gwen's wrist, examining it. The woman grit her teeth as a flash of pain came from the area.

"You're hurt." Merlin said quietly.

"It's nothing!" She assured him. "We need to get you fixed up." Merlin reluctantly complied, lying back.

* * *

"-and Sir John is a delight to be around. I really do hope he stays in Camelot for much longer this time." Morgana gushed, running a brush through her hair. Gwen smiled and nodded distractedly as she remade the bed. "Gwen?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Is something wrong?" Morgana's tone was concerned. Gwen hesitated, debating with herself.

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine!" She said with a smile. Morgana remained unconvinced, but turned back to her mirror. "Now, what was it you were saying about this Sir John?"

"He only just returned to Camelot. Apparently he was in a horrible accident." Gwen gave a noncommittal sound in response, drawing another suspicious glance from Morgana. "But he seems so kind. I think I've taken a liking to him. Even with that terrifying scar on his face." Morgana jumped when a shattering sound came from behind her. Gwen stood frozen, the broken remains of a vase lying at her feet. "Gwen?" The king's ward hurried over to her servant's side. "What's wrong?" Gwen seemed to frightened.

"Nothing." Gwen said, shaking her head. "I- I just don't think you should expect so much from this knight, is all." Morgana gave her maid confused look.

"Gwen, you're shaking!" She said with dismay. She reached out to grasp the other woman's hands, but nearly yelped in shock when Gwen flinched at the touch and jerked away. Gently, Morgana grabbed her hands again, inspecting them. Her eyes widened as she noticed the large bruise on her wrist. "When did this happen?" She demanded. Gwen but her lip. "Tell me, now!"

"I was in the market, searching for a present for you." She began hesitantly. "I heard someone cry out in pain, and when I went to investigate, I found- I found-" Gwen took a deep breath, calming her nerves. Morgana waited patiently. "I found two men attacking Merlin. When I tried to stop them, one grabbed my wrist, and did this." A flash of righteous fury flashed across Morgana's face.

"Is Merlin alright?"

"He will be. I took him to Gaius." Morgana sighed in relief.

"I want to know who did this to the two of you. Now." Gwen averted her gaze, unsure of what to do. "Gwen, please."

"It was two knights!" Gwen blurted out. Morgana watched expectantly, wanting names. "It was... Sir John, and another knight I had never seen before." Any bit of respect Morgana had held for the knight died instantly. "Merlin didn't want to tell anyone, since he is only a servant, he didn't think anyone would believe him." Morgana stood there for a moment in silence, before coming to a decision.

"We're going to help Merlin."

"How?"

"By getting Arthur's help."

"Merlin! Focus!" Arthur's shouts rang out across the training yard as Morgana headed towards him. Everyone practically scurried out of the path of the king's ward. The prince turned to see Morgana and Gwen headed towards him, and called out for everyone to take a break. "Is there anything I can help you with Morgana?" He asked when the two women had reached him.

"Yes. I need to speak with you." Arthur nodded, opening his mouth for Merlin to follow him. "Alone." The tone of Morgana's voice made the prince agree without question.

* * *

"What?!" Morgana and Gwen quickly shushed the prince. They had just finished telling him about what had happened.

"You can't just shout it out and let the whole of Camelot know!" Morgana berated.

"Well, why not?" Arthur's expression revealed just how angry he was. "No knight should behave in that manner! They attacked my servant, and a woman!" The prince turned to leave his chambers,

"I know that, but you can't just-" the door slammed open, and Arthur was off. Morgana sighed, rushing after him, with Gwen on her heels. They found themselves following Arthur all the way to Gaius's chambers.

"Is Merlin in here?" Arthur demanded, swinging the door open. Gaius jumped in surprise, before recovering his composure.

"No, sire. He's not."

"Good. I need you to tell me what injuries Merlin sustained." Gaius raise an eyebrow at the prince's request, but complied.

"He had major bruising all over his chest and stomach, two cracked ribs, a mild concussion, and a sprained wrist." Arthur's eyes widened.

"Then why on earth did he come to work today?" Gaius shrugged slightly, at a loss for words. What he didn't say was that Merlin came to work fairly often with those types of injuries. But the old physician couldn't tell Arthur that.

"I have no idea." The physician stated, not knowing what else to say. Morgana placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"We need to catch them. To stop them from ever doing something like this again." Arthur nodded, turning to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To do something I've never done before." He called back over his shoulder.

"Which is?"

"Give Merlin the day off!"

 **Part Two coming soon!**


	4. Bully PT 2

**A/N: Same thing as the last one shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters.**

Nearly all the citizens of Camelot had gathered to celebrate the Lady Morgana's birthday. King Uther was holding a feast in honor of his ward, who sat next to him at the table. Arthur was on the king's other side, trying his best to pay attention to what his father was saying, but his eyes kept wandering over to the other seat next to Morgana, where Sir John and his companion sat.

Arthur clenched his jaw, forcing himself to nod when the knight met his gaze. He glanced back at where Merlin stood. The servant held a pitcher in his hands, ready to refill the prince's glass whenever he so wished. Guinevere was having a quiet conversation with him, and the two laughed at something Merlin had said.

"-and I think that Morgana will be pleased with the offer, don't you, Arthur?" Uther' voice broke in, interrupting Arthur's thoughts.

"Hm?" Arthur turned to his father, who had a disappointed expression on his face.

"Were you not listening at all?"

"No, Father, of course I was." Arthur protested. "Morgana loves surprises, I don't see how this one would be any different." Uther broke out into a smile.

"I'm glad you approve, Arthur." The prince nodded distractedly, reaching to take a sip from his goblet. Arthur grimaced when he realized it was empty, and waved Merlin over to refill it. The manservant excused himself from his conversation with Gwen, and hurried over.

"Enjoying the banquet so far, sire?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Yes, Merlin, I am." Arthur replied. "So don't do anything that might mess it up, alright?" The prince waited for a sarcastic reply to return, but heard none. He glanced up at Merlin, who was staring at Sir John. The knight was laughing at something he'd said, and Morgana was doing her best to smile politely. The king's ward noticed Merlin, and her smile turned genuine. She gave him a small wave, and Merlin grinned, waving back.

However, Sir John noticed, and was not happy. Arthur flinched when the knight gestured for Merlin to come over to him. The manservant grimaced, and started to walk over when Arthur grabbed his arm.

"You know you don't have to, right?" The prince said, concern pacing his words. Merlin nodded, giving him a slight smile.

Wordlessly, he walked over to the knight.

"My friend and I would like more wine, boy." John's voice was low as he pointed to himself and his silent friend. Morgana gave Merlin a worried glance, but turned to Uther, who was standing to make an announcement,

"We are gathered here to celebrate someone who is very dear to us all." The king began, his voice booming. "The Lady Morgana has been my ward for many years, and it is with great pride that I say she has become a fine woman." Cheers erupted as Merlin began to pour wine into the glasses of the knights. "Her joy brings me joy, and I hope that this man," Sir John stood up. "Will bring her joy as well. Sir John has asked for Morgana's hand in marriage, and I have given him my permission." There was silence, then a loud clang when Merlin dropped the pitcher he was holding, splattering wine everywhere.

"What?!" Arthur and Morgana both bolted up from their seats as they said it.

"Watch what you are doing, you clumsy fool!" Sir John shouted at Merlin. That was when chaos broke loose. Both Morgana and Arthur were demanding answers from an exasperated Uther, those who were know to gossip were chattering loudly amongst themselves, and Sir John was nearly screaming at Merlin.

"Enough!" Uther' voice echoed in the hall, making everyone jump. "One at a time!"

"Fine! I will go first." Morgana's voice held no room for argument. "I refuse to marry this- this- this cruel, horrible man!" She pointed an accusing finger at the appalled knight.

"Morgana-" Uther's tone held many underlying threats, but he was cut off by his son.

"I agree!" Arthur's voice was loud and clear. "Morgana deserves a man of honor, and Sir John is definitely not one who is worthy of her."

"This is a discussion we should have in private." Uther was barely containing his anger at this point. Merlin was still standing in the same spot, trying to process everything that was happening. He flinched when Sir John took a threatening step towards him.

"Step away from Merlin." Morgana demanded, moving towards the two. Sir John's expression morphed from furious to bewildered.

"He- he needs to be punished for his insolence!" The knight stated, raising his hand. Merlin backed away, his face paling. "He spilled wine all over myself and Sir Sean!" The ever so silent Sir Sean nodded.

"It was an accident!" Arthur defended his servant. "Surely that does not warrant a beating?" Sir John gave King Uther a look, as if to say, "do all your servants get away with such insolence?"

"If it will appease your anger, we will have him thrown in the stocks for a day." Uther said in an attempt to soothe the knight. Sir John shook his head.

"Not good enough. If you will not deal with him, I will!" The knight swung at Merlin, who closed his eyes, bracing himself. Arthur and Gwen moved to stop him, but they were beaten there by Morgana. The brave woman practically threw herself in front of Merlin, and a loud crack sounded, echoing in everyone's minds.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes to see Morgana, standing there with a large red mark on her cheek. The king's ward stood tall and proud, her gaze unwavering. Sir John gaped in horror as the weight of what he did came crashing down on him.

"My Lady, I didn't mean to- I swear it-" his stumbling words stopped when Sir Leon and another knight came forward, grabbing him. Gwen was at Morgana's side, worriedly checking on her. Morgana waved her maid off, focusing her attention on Uther.

"Now do you see why I said no?" Her voice was cold. "This man attacked Merlin yesterday for no reason at all. When my maid, Gwen, tried to stop him, they harmed her as well. And now," Morgana turned her icy stare towards John. "He dares to attack me." Uther was livid, the look on his face clearly showing it.

"I intended to hit the servant, My Lord!" The knight protested his innocence. Uther held up his hand, silencing the man.

"I believe you." Sir John's face broke into a relieved smile, though it was a small one. "However," the smile fell. "Here in Camelot, we do not strike servants without cause. To hear that you hit my son's manservant, and then my ward's maid without reason, would have been enough to punish you. Then, on top of it all, you directly strike my ward, hard enough for it to bruise!" It was at that moment, that Sir John knew he done screwed up.* Indeed, the mark on Morgana's face was no longer red, but had instead turned a slight purple. "You are hereby revoked of your titles, and banished from Camelot!" The once Sir John protested loudly as he was dragged out by two men, while Sean remained silent. Still. But the look on his face said enough.

"Thank you, Father." Arthur said, before turning to give Merlin a small smile. Merlin was grinning like an idiot- though in Arthur's opinion, it was just his natural look- at the two former knights' banishment.

Merlin knocked softly on the door to Morgana's chambers. The door creaked open, revealing Arthur and Morgana talking quietly about something. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the items in Merlin's hands.

" I just came to give this to you." Merlin said, holding up a small bottle. "It's from Gaius. He said it will make the bruise fade faster." Morgana smiled.

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Are the flowers from Gaius as well?" Arthur asked, giving Merlin a pointed look. Merlin glanced down, his face turning red as he remembered what he was holding.

"Oh, no." He said. Merlin held the bouquet of purple and blue flowers towards Morgana. "I just brought these as a thank you. For helping me, I mean." Morgana beamed, taking the flowers from his hands.

"I think they're lovely, Merlin." She said, earning an eye roll from Arthur.

"Where are mine?" The prince's question made Morgana glare at him. "I was part of the plan to reveal John's true nature. Why don't I get flowers?" Merlin opened his mouth to retort, but was beat to it by Morgana.

"Because you didn't really do anything, Arthur." Merlin laughed at her words.

He counted himself fortunate to have such friends.

 ***OK, so I know "he done screwed up" is not proper, but I found it funny so it's staying.**

 **I hope you enjoyed part two!**


	5. Never Have I Ever

**A/N: This is multiple things, including crack, fluff, and some angst**

 **Setting: After series 3, but before Arthur becomes king**

 **Description: Arthur, Merlin, and the knights are out on a hunting trip when Gwaine suggests they play a game. (Geez why is Gwaine always the instigator?)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters**

"What is taking so long?" Arthur said, settling down on the ground. "I'm hungry, Merlin." Merlin sighed, checking the pot of stew.

"I suppose it's done enough." Merlin began to spoon the contents of the pot into bowls for the hungry prince and his knights. Arthur eagerly shoved spoonfuls of food into his mouth, only pausing when he noticed his servant staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, sire." Merlin replied innocently. "Just making sure you don't eat too much. It's already hard enough to buckle your belt." Leon nearly choked on his spoon at the statement, while Arthur was giving his manservant a look that could kill.

"I am not fat!"

"Of course not, sire. Not yet, anyway." Merlin whispered the last part. Elyan, who was sitting next to the servant, merely quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Where's your food, Merlin?" Gwaine suddenly piped up.

"In Arthur's bowl." Merlin's stomach growled as he spoke. Gwaine stood up, pushing his bowl into the servant's hands.

"You can have the rest of mine, then." The knight said with a smile. Merlin's eyes widened, the narrowed in suspicion. Gwaine wasn't the type to give up food. Ever. Hesitantly, Merlin sniffed the stew, searching for a sign of it being tampered with. After a moment of inspecting it, Merlin's stomach growled again, prompting him to eat.

"Thank you, Gwaine." The words barely left his mouth before he began to shovel food in. Merlin had been chasing game with Arthur and the knights all day. He was nearly starved. Gwaine sat back down, a triumphant grin plastered on his face. His gleeful expression drew several suspicious looks from the others, but they left it alone. At least for now. They knights of Camelot continued their quiet chatter, the only other sounds being night wildlife, and the occasional clinking of spoons on metal bowls.

"Alright." Lancelot nearly dropped his bowl at Gwaine's loud voice. "I'm bored."

"So?" Arthur asked him.

"Let's play a game." The knights groaned at his statement. "What?"

"No offense, Gwaine, but your games never end well." Elyan stated, the others murmuring in agreement. Gwaine gasped mockingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" He protested. "Plus, this one's fairly simple."

"So like you then."

"Shut up, Percy." Laughter echoed in the woods. "So, I learned this game at the tavern." Gwaine ignored the chorus of groans. "It's called 'Never Have I Ever'."

"I've heard of it." Leon cut in. "Isn't it normally played as a drinking game?"

"Normally. But I know another way we can play it. You'd be surprised at how fast it can go downhill." The knight's words didn't comfort anyone whatsoever.

"Well, why not?" Arthur said, leaning against a tree. The others shrugged, complying. Though the grin on Gwaine's face caused them to have apprehensions about this idea.

"The rules are simple. You hold up your fingers, and if one of the statements apply to you, you out a finger down. Last one to still have fingers up wins." The knights nodded in understanding. "But you have to tell the truth." Gwaine thought for a moment. "Swear on your honor as a knight of Camelot that you will tell the truth." A chorus of promises came from the knights.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked. The knights all turned to Merlin, who was sitting there with an odd grin on his face.

"Yeah- yeah I swe... I shwear- I swear it." The servant's words were slightly slurred. His expression became confused for a moment, before the grin spread its way back across his face. "That's a funny word." Arthur stared in disbelief as his manservant giggled. He giggled. Five accusing glares turned to Gwaine.

"What exactly did you do?" The prince questioned. Gwaine's smile almost seemed evil.

"Just slipped something in his food. A mixture of wormwood and really strong mead."

"Where did you even get those?" Elyan asked incredulously. Gwaine simply shrugged, brushing off the question.

"And, more importantly," Lancelot started, giving Merlin a slightly concerned glance. "When will it wear off?"

"A good night's sleep ought to fix him right up!" Gwaine's tone was cheery. "But until then, enjoy the free entertainment. Now, who's ready to play?" Merlin let out a cheer at the prospect of "playing". As irritated as Arthur was, this would be something he could hold over his servant's head for a while. "I'll start." Gwaine thought for moment, his expression betraying his lack of ideas. "Never have I ever... eaten raw meat."

"That was terrible, Gwaine."

"Well, Sir Lancelot, can you do better?" Lancelot grinned.

"Indeed I can. The point of this game is to get everyone else out. So, never have I ever, been a noble." A group of collective groans could be heard. Arthur, and Leon both put a finger down.

"Come on, Gwaine!" Merlin's loud voice made the knight flinch. "Put your finger down too!" Gwaine slowly out a finger down.

"What?!" Arthur yelled. "Since when?"

"Thanks a lot, Merlin." Gwaine muttered. He didn't really blame the boy. With the mixture Gwaine gave him, it was like he'd spent an entire night in the tavern. The knight cleared his throat, facing his friends. "My father was a knight before he died. It didn't seem to be important enough to share." Arthur opened his mouth to argue about how it definitely was important, but changed his mind when he noticed the look on Gwaine's face. The group sat in silence for a few awkward moments, before Percival spoke up.

"Never have I ever..." a massive grin crossed his face. "Kissed a man." The knights gaped as Gwaine sheepishly lowered a finger, while Merlin cackled.

"Way to single me out, Percy." Gwaine grumbled. "And besides, it was just a kiss on the cheek." The knights were roaring with laughter at his red face. "I was really drunk!" Gwaine protested. After the laughter had died down, Elyan spoke up.

"I guess I'll go. Never have I ever," he paused, thinking, before a small grin appeared in his lips. "Tried to run away with a girl." A slight chuckle rippled through the group, the previous tension melting away. Gwaine put a finger down, not surprising the others at all.

"Let me guess," Leon said. "You were drunk, and she was pretty."

"Mate, I'm always drunk. What about you Arthur? Ever considered running away with a girl?"

"No, of course not. I'm the prince. I have a duty to Camelot."

"Ah, of course. It's always about your duty. So, was I the only one to put a finger down?" Gwaine's question was more of a statement.

"And Merlin." Percival said quietly, pointing to the manservant, who only had four fingers up now.

"Merlin." Arthur's tone was incredulous, and his eyebrows were high. "I think whatever you gave him is effecting his brain." The prince directed his statement towards Gwaine.

"I believe him." Percival cut in. "Who is she?" Merlin's face seemed to light up at the idea of talking about this mystery woman.

"Her name was Freya." The use of "was" did not go unnoticed by anyone. "She was the prettiest person I'd ever seen!" Merlin's words were slurred, but the meaning behind them was perfectly clear. He'd been head over heels for this woman.

"What happened to her?" Leon asked gently. Merlin's expression went dark.

"She was killed." The knights were taken aback by their friend's tone. It wasn't... angry, just sad. Full of regret. "The night we were going to leave, she was attacked. She didn't survive, and I ended up giving her a funeral all by myself." Arthur had a look righteous fury on his face.

"Who killed her?" He demanded. "At least tell me the murderer was caught?" Merlin shook his head. Even in his state of mind, he was slowly beginning to realize he was revealing too much.

"He wasn't." The servant's voice had dropped to nearly a whisper. "But it's alright!" He said hurriedly. "I forgave him a long time ago." The smile was back on his face, though not as carefree as it had been.

"What did we ever do to deserve you, Merlin?" Lancelot mumbled, shaking his head. Arthur watched his servant intently, still wanting an explanation. After a moment, he decided to leave the subject alone. At least until Merlin was sober enough to give him a real answer.

"Is it my turn now?" Merlin suddenly piped up, his tone cheerful. "Never have I ever kissed Guinevere." Arthur put a finger down, mildly irritated at being singled out. The prince received a glare from Elyan. To the others surprise, Leon also put a finger down. Nothing the others confused glances, he decided to offer up an explanation.

"We grew up together. We were young, I was leaving to become a knight." Arthur relaxed slightly at the explanation, and a few chuckled rippled among the group at his reaction.

"Wait..." Merlin spoke up again. "If I say it, do I still have to put a finger down?"

"Yes, but when have you kissed Gwen?" Gwaine asked. Merlin smiled innocently, before putting a finger down.

"You kissed Guinevere?" Arthur's voice was low. Merlin's eyes widened at the prince's expression.

"She kissed me!" He protested. "And it was long a time ago!"

"Well, not to change the subject," Gwaine said, preventing Arthur from committing murder. "But I'll go. We still have a while until this game is finished." Arthur and Merlin still had three fingers up, Gwaine had two, and the others still had four. Percival was the only one with all five fingers up. Arthur groaned as Gwaine opened his mouth again.

It was going to be a long night,

 **Ok, so I got rushed to finish it. Sorry y'all. But I'm exhausted and I don't know what else to do. So whatever. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot!**

 **Also, for the "mixture" Gwaine slipped in Merlin's drink... just go with it. Wormwood is said to induce euphoria, and obviously y'all know what alcohol does. Sorry for the sucky writing!**


	6. Alone

**A/N: This is gonna be so short it barely counts as a drabble. Anyways, prepare for feels, cause I almost cried writing it.**

 _Death doesn't discriminate_

"Merlin, thank you."

 _Between the sinners_

"No mortal blade can kill me."

 _And the saints._

"You made me feel loved."

 _It takes_

"I failed."

 _And it takes_

"I've seen enough of you to know that you will make me proud."

 _And it takes._

"I'm about to tell you something, that I've never told you before.

Thank you."

.


	7. From Drab to Fab

**A/N: Random crack that doesn't even make sense**

 **Setting: No**

 **Description: Gwaine's hair**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own said hair**

* * *

Merlin was busy polishing Arthur's armor when Gwaine walked in. The knight smiled at Merlin, before loudly slamming a bottle of something on the table.

"Do you need to restore the beauty to your hair?" Gwaine began, and Merlin stared at him in confusion. "Is your hair drab, flat, and ugly? Well fear no more!" He gestured to the bottle. "Introducing Gwaine's Hair Gel! Put the fabulous back into your hair!"

"Gwaine." Merlin cut in.

"After three weeks of using this gel, your hair can be as beautiful as mine!"

"Are you drunk."

"It's just one easy step! Open the bottle," Gwaine opened it, "pour it into your hand, then rub it into your hair!"

"That's three steps."

"Haters will say its three steps, but they're liars!" Arthur chose that moment to open the door to his chambers. He opened his mouth to say something, but the second he saw Gwaine, he simply turned around and left.

"Gwaine."

"Get it now for half price! If you don't get the results you want, there's a money back guarantee!"

"I hate you."

* * *

 **Anyway kill me now cause I don't even know what that was and I wanna bleach my eyes**


	8. Fate

A/ **N: Sup y'all! This is just an AU oneshot!**

 **Setting: Takes place in the beginning of series 3**

 **Description: Merlin reveals his magic in order to save Arthur and the king. What Uther does in response may change the fate of Camelot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters.**

* * *

Uther groaned from his spot on the ground, giving Arthur a worried glance. The prince was slumped on the ground, unconscious. The sorcerer who had attacked them grinned, his eyes flashing gold as he muttered another spell. A dagger appeared in front of Uther, making the king yelp in surprise.

"I'm going make you pay for what you've done to my kind." The sorcerer spat. "First you, then your son, then all of Camelot."

"Stop!" The sorcerer nearly jumped when a young boy came rushing forward. "This isn't the way." Merlin said, holding his hands out to show he had now weapon. The sorcerer merely quirked an eyebrow.

"What will you do to stop me, boy?" The sorcerer moved to plunge the dagger through the king's heart. Arthur, now awake, cried out at the sight. Merlin's eyes suddenly flashed gold, and with a flick of his wrist the sorcerer went flying into the wall, unconscious. Uther stared in surprise, before scrambling to his feet.

"Sorcerer!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "Guards!" Merlin began to struggle as two knights grabbed hold of his arms. "I find you guilty of practicing magic." Merlin trembled as Uther spoke. "You will be burned at the stake in the morning."

"Arthur, I swear I only did it to protect you." Merlin told the prince. If he was going to die, he wanted Arthur to not hate him. The prince stared, wide eyed, before snapping back into reality.

"Father!" Arthur cried out, lunging forward. "Surely he doesn't deserve to burned!" Uther waved his hand, and another knight moved to restrain the prince. "He just saved your life!"

"My judgment if final." The men holding Merlin began to drag him away to the cells.

"Father, if you do this, I will never forgive you!" Arthur's pleas continued, and Uther turned glare at his son.

"Clearly you have been enchanted by this boy. You will be kept in the cells until after the execution." Another knight rushed forward to grab the distraught prince.

"No!" Arthur pulled against his captors. He was going to lose his best friend.

* * *

Morgana quietly walked to the cell Merlin was being held in. The boy was sitting in the corner, his eyes red from crying.

"Merlin." Morgana whispered. He refused to turn to her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. No matter what you've done, no one deserves to to go by burning." Still, Merlin said nothing, his head turned to the wall. Morgana sighed, and began to walk away.

"Wait." Merlin croaked. "I know you hate me, but I have one request. Please take care of Arthur for me." Morgana hesitated, then nodded. Merlin sighed in relief, resting his head on the stone wall.

* * *

Arthur peered out the window of his cell as drums pounded. Merlin was being marched into the yard by knights, his shackles clanging. Gwen was off to the side, sobbing into Gaius's arms. Wordlessly, the king's men secured Merlin to the pillar while tears ran down the young man's cheeks. Morgana was at her window, her eyes averted from the horror that was about to occur.

Everything seemed to slow when Uther's hand fell, signaling for the torch to drop. Merlin found Arthur's gaze, giving the prince a small smile as tears fell from both their eyes.

Then he disappeared into the flames.

And Camelot mourned the loss of Merlin.

* * *

"Thank you for releasing me from his enchantment, Father." Arthur's words were hard as he nearly spat them out. Uther nodded, not noticing the coldness in his son's blue eyes. Arthur had never planned on thanking the king, but with some prompting from Morgana, he'd been forced to. The words meant nothing. Arthur would never forgive him for what he did.

Arthur's thoughts went to the others who would never forgive the king.

Gwaine. The drunken man had arrived in Camelot two days after the execution, demanding for Arthur to let him have a "talk" with the king. Because who cares about the banishment?! This is about Merlin! It had taken a sleeping draught from Gaius to get the man to calm down, and Arthur had to personally speak with Gwaine, in order to keep him from getting himself killed. Gwaine had left Camelot, telling Arthur that he would be back.

Lancelot. He had also shown up, though it had been much later than Gwaine. The usually calm man was furious, demanding to know why Arthur didn't do something. The prince had been shocked when he found out Lancelot had known about Merlin's magic, but let it go. Lancelot stayed in Camelot for a few days to visit Gwen, then promised Arthur he would return once Uther was no longer on the throne.

Guinevere. She hadn't been sleeping, and moved wordlessly along with her work. Morgana, out of sympathy, offered to let the maid have a few days off, but her offer was declined. Gwen claimed that if she wasn't busy, she would think too much about what had happened.

Gaius. The poor man had moved about his day as usual, though much slower. The execution seemed to age the physician even more. Every night, Gaius would make supper; and every night, he would set out two plates before realizing what he'd done.

Camelot seemed darker without the cheery young servant. Arthur had gone through too many manservants to count. Not that they blamed him.

* * *

Arthur was grumbling to himself as he walked to his room. The prince stopped in surprise when he found the door ajar. Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing Morgana, who was searching in one of Arthur's drawers. She pulled out a key, one that Arthur recognized immediately. The key to the vaults. Morgana nearly dropped the key when she noticed the prince standing there.

"Arthur, I-"

"Morgana, I don't care what you are doing, as long as innocents aren't hurt." The woman visibly relaxed, before nodding. Arthur turned to leave, but hesitated.

"By the way," he said, glancing back. "Uther is not an innocent."

* * *

"You have no right to the throne." Uther spat, glaring at the woman before him. Morgause chuckled. Her army had invaded Camelot, taking over with almost no casualties to either side.

"No." Uther stared in shock as Morgana walked forward, a smirk on her face. "But Arthur does." Morgause raised an eyebrow at the statement. Morgana hadn't informed her of this change of plans.

"Sister?"

"Arthur will be a better ruler than I. He deserves this. And," she turned to stare at Arthur, who had walked in. "I think he will accept." Arthur nodded, earning a gasp from his father. The prince gave his father a hard glare.

"I told you I would never forgive you."

* * *

The kingdom accepted Arthur's rule without resistance. Some grumbled at the change, but none were willing to act on it. Especially with Morgana, who was now the Court Sorceress, Morgause, and her army backing the new King. Uther had been locked away in the dungeon, before taking his own life.

The betrayal had crushed the former king. When Arthur heard what Uther had done, he felt a pang of grief, before shoving it away. What he'd done was for Merlin.

Making magic legal had been Arthur's first act as king of Camelot. Word spread across the land quickly, and many came to see the new kingdom for themselves.

Lancelot had shown up first, and that had prompted Arthur to make his second decree. Any man could become a knight if they proved themselves worthy. Gwaine was next to become a knight of Camelot, claiming he was doing it for Merlin.

Less than a year after Arthur's coronation, he and Guinevere were engaged, much Morgana's delight. She had been trying to get those two together ever since Arthur became king. Morgana had given up on becoming queen. She realized now that her destiny was to help Arthur, to protect him. Just like she'd promised a certain someone that she would over a year ago.

Three years later, Camelot was thriving. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere had just had their first child. They named him Merlin Thomas Pendragon, in honor of those they had lost. Merlin, for the king's closest friend. Thomas, for Gwen's late father.

It was time to present the child before Camelot. Nearly everyone had come, crowding into the throne room to see the newest Pendragon.

"I give you all, Prince Merlin Pendragon!" Arthur's voice boomed, and cheers echoed in the room. The newborn remained quiet, though startled by the noise. Suddenly, everything fell silent as the doors to the room creaked open. Knights drew their swords, and Morgana raised her hand, ready to fight for their king and his family.

"Aw, you named him after me?" A young man stood there, grinning.

Alive and well.

That is, until Arthur got his hands on him.

"Merlin?!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for all the scene changes! So, yeah, I brought Merlin back. That's the end of this one shot! Unless someone requests a second part, there will be none. I hope you liked it!**


	9. Protect You

**A/N: Requested story. I hope you like it!**

 **Setting: Post 4x08 but before 4x09**

 **Description/Prompt: Gwaine steals Arthur and Merlin's clothes, so naturally, they don't leave their rooms. Until, in desperation, Arthur seeks out Merlin, only to find his manservant with scars marking his body.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters.**

* * *

Arthur grumbled to himself as he paced in his room.

Naked.

Gwaine had thought it would be funny if he took all of the king's clothes.

All. Of. Them.

Arthur had woken up one morning, only to find Gwaine holding an armful clothing, minus the trousers he had gone to sleep in. Which- as he had found out later- had been ripped beyond use in his sleep. How Gwaine managed that, Arthur would never know.

So naturally, Arthur stayed in his room. The first day had been alright, and Arthur had passed most of his duties over to his uncle. Gwen brought his meals, (while the king remained safely hidden under his blankets) and informed Arthur that Merlin had fallen victim to the same prank. At least Arthur could find some joy in this.

However, by the second day, Arthur was bored. Really bored.

With a resigned sigh, he wrapped one of his blankets around his waist, and peeked out his door. The hall was fairly empty, with the exception of two chattering servants. Arthur waited until they passed, then quickly darted into the hall. He jogged quickly through the castle, silently cheering at the sight of empty hallways. Arthur moved along, heading towards where he would hopefully find Merlin. Hopefully Merlin could cheer Arthur up, whether he wanted to or not. (Cough, Arthur's gonna laugh at him, cough). Arthur was so focused at the thought of humiliating Merlin, he hadn't heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Sire?" Arthur froze when he heard a familiar voice behind him. The king stood there for a moment, as if ignoring the source of the voice would make it go away. With a slight growl escaping his lips, he turned to face the source of the voice.

"Leon!" Arthur forced a cheerful tone, and he could feel his face turn red in embarrassment. The knight was staring at the blanket with a raised eyebrow. "Haven't you heard about the little... _joke_ ," the way he said joke implied that he didn't think it was funny. "Gwaine pulled? I'm sure it's the talk of the castle by now." Leon hid an amused grin to the best of his abilities.

"Yes, I heard." Leon said slowly, his voice shaking. One more glance at the blanket, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Leon burst out laughing, while Arthur glared.

"Are you done?" Arthur snapped, and Leon nodded, practically gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but to see you walking around in a blanket... at least Merlin got to keep his trousers."

"What?" Leon winced at the loud tone of the king's voice. "How did _Mer_ lin manage to weasel his way into keeping his trousers!" The knight simply shrugged, irritating the king more.

Arthur was muttering angrily to himself as he whirled around, and began to head off to who-knows-where. As Leon watched him retreat, he began to shake with laughter once more.

Gwaine was a genius.

* * *

Arthur pounded on the door to Gaius's chambers. He waited for a moment, before opening the door. When he walked in, he found the room empty. Arthur sighed, pulling the blanket up as it began to slip once more. However, a small smirk appeared on his face when he recognized the stairs to Merlin's room. Carefully, he crept up them, trying not make any noise as he walked. Arthur pressed his ear to the door, and the smile grew wider when he heard the sound of pages turning from the other side. He placed his hand on the door, before pushing it open with great force.

" _Merlin_!" Arthur boomed, stepping into the bedroom. Merlin was sitting on his bed, with a strange book in his hands. Quickly, he stuffed the book under his pillow, and he bolted upwards.

"Arthur! What are you-" he glanced down at the blanket, then back up at Arthur. "Gwaine got you too?" But Arthur didn't answer. He was too busy staring at Merlin's chest. Or, more specifically, the marks on it.

"How did that happen?" Arthur's voice was barely above a whisper. Merlin blanched, bringing his arms up to his chest defensively. Random scars littered his skin. Some, Arthur recognized to be sword wounds, a few others from arrows. But the worst one was a horrible burn, right in the center of his manservant's chest. His wrists looked like they had been clapped in irons one too many times.

"It doesn't matter." Merlin responded, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

"Merlin." Arthur said quietly. Merlin flinched, but didn't look up. "Merlin. Look at me." The king repeated, with more force. Reluctantly, he met Arthur's stare, his jaw clenched. "Merlin, I've seen less scars on knights. I've seen less scars on _myself_!" Arthur hissed.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm always saving you." Merlin tried to force a joking tone into his voice, but one look at Arthur's face made him drop it. The king tapped his foot impatiently, clearly waiting for an explanation."It's nothing, Arthur." Merlin insisted. He turned around, expecting Arthur to leave, but the sound of a strangled gasp made him freeze.

Arthur stared in horror at the abundance of scars that also marked up the back of his manservant. More arrow wounds, marks made by swords, an old injury from a mace on his shoulder, and- were those _chain imprints_?- there was also an odd scar at the base of his neck, this one looking more recent. The most horrible one was a wound on his lower back, where blackened veins surrounded the scar. Arthur recognized it as a Serket sting, and images flashed through his mind: dead knights, horrible tales, and boyhood terrors.

"Arthur... sometimes people want to get to you." Merlin was quiet, and he remained facing the wall. "And sometimes, they try to get me to help them do that. Obviously, I'd never betray you, but some believe that with proper... _motivation_ ," Merlin spat the word. "That I'll help them."

An image of Merlin, chained by- by monsters, beaten, bloodied, and tortured flashed through Arthur's mind. The king shoved it away when he began to feel sick.

Still, something didn't seem right.

"Merlin. I am not leaving until I receive a proper explanation." Arthur demanded, his eyes not leaving the scars. Merlin's shoulders sagged, and he turned around. Arthur's gaze once again fell on the burn mark.

"Why does it matter, Arthur?" Merlin asked. Arthur's eyes snapped up to his.

" _Because_ ," Arthur took a step forward, but hesitated when Merlin winced. "Because," he repeated, his softening. "You matter. You shouldn't have more scars than some of my most experienced knights! You're only a manservant, Merlin. My manservant- _no_ , you're more than that. And I should be able to keep you from harm, I should be able to protect you." Merlin ran a hand through his hair nervously, and he sat on the edge of his bed.

"If I tell you the truth, do you promise to listen? And I mean _really_ listen." Arthur nodded, and moved to sit down on the bed as well. A snort from Merlin made him stop, however, and Arthur gave him an odd look. Merlin looked as if he were in pain, and suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I just don't know if I'll be able to do this with you not wearing any trousers." Merlin choked out through the laughter. Arthur's face turned red.

"Merlin!"

.


	10. Late No More

**A/N: Drabble. Angst.**

 **Setting: Meh. Before 2x12**

 **Description: Merlin's late again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin still. I'm working on it.**

* * *

"Merlin's late again." Arthur commented, staring out his window. Gwen stiffened, her breath hitching at his words.

"Arthur." She said softly. He turned to her, his eyes distant. When she came closer to him, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. That explained his absent mindedness. "Sit down please." The prince complied. Gwen could feel tears building up in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Guinevere?" Arthur's slurred statement only made Gwen more upset.

"Merlin... he's not late, Arthur." Tears fell freely now. "He used his magic to save you and- and Uther-" her voice broke off into choked sobs. Memories flashed through Arthur's mind now.

Smoke. Flames. Screams.

Then silence.

And Arthur remembered why Merlin was late.

.


	11. Fate PT 2

A **/N: So, yeah I got asked to do a continuation of the other "Fate" one shot. Mergana if you squint.**

 **Setting: same as the last one. It kind jumps around in time, but the first section takes place mid season three. The purpose of this is to mostly explain what happened to Merlin.**

 **Description: Whatever happens to Merlin after disappearing in the flames in the first part.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Merlin or its characters.**

* * *

The banging of drums echoed in Merlin's head as he was marched to the pyre. The shackles on his wrists clanged when he walked. The guards unceremoniously strapped Merlin to the pyre, and Merlin's gaze swept over the crowd sadly.

Gwen was sobbing into Gaius's arms as Uther raised his hand, preparing to let the torch fall. Merlin had managed to convince Gaius to deny knowing about Merlin's magic in order to save his life. Uther ate up the lie, eager to place more blame on Merlin.

Tears fell down Gaius's face as he watched Merlin stand there bravely. Everything seemed to slow for Merlin as Uther's hand dropped, signaling for the torch to fall.

Desperately, Merlin searched for Arthur's gaze, his shoulders sagging in relief when he noticed the prince's face through a window in the cells. Heat from the flames pelted Merlin as tears fell down his own cheeks. The young warlock gave Arthur one last smile before the flames overtook him. His world flashed white.

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

"-lin!" Merlin groaned. The blackness was too thick, too overwhelming. "Merlin!" Panting, Merlin bolted upwards, his vision slowly clearing. "Merlin, you need to focus!" The feminine voice seemed familiar. A face came into view.

"Freya?" Merlin's voice cracked. Freya nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, Merlin. It's me." Merlin lunged forward, grabbing her in a tight hug. She laughed, returning the embrace warmly.

"How?"

"You died, Merlin." Her voice became sad with the words. Merlin gaped, his brain unable to quite understand what she just said.

"I- what?" Freya smiled softly, amused.

"You were burned. By Uther." She paused, as if thinking. "Well, I suppose die isn't the right way to describe it. You spent a long time in the space between life and death after Uther had you executed."

"But- my destiny- I'm supposed to protect Arthur!"

"And that's why we're here." Freya gestured around her. Merlin turned his head, recognizing the Lake of Avalon. "Your time has not yet come. Arthur will need your help to unite the land of Albion. That is why I have brought you back. It took me a long time to do so, but I finally managed." Merlin stared at the ground for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"You can't come back with me, can you?" The question wasn't really a question. Merlin already knew the answer. Freya shook her had sadly.

"I'm afraid not, my love." Her voice was filled with regret. "But one day, your time will come, and we will be together again." The silence between them was heavy.

"How long has it been?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Around four years."

"Four years?!" He yelped. Freya nodded.

"Your death changed many things, Merlin. Morgana and Morgause overthrew Uther not long no after your death." Merlin paled. "No, no! They gave the throne over to Arthur, and imprisoned Uther." Merlin's shoulder sagged in relief, and he smiled.

"Morgana really did live up to her promise." He muttered to himself. Merlin gestured for Freya to continue after realizing he'd interrupted her.

"Arthur's first royal decree was to make magic legal again, in your memory. Not long after, he announced that any man could become a knight. Lancelot and Gwaine were the ones to inspire that." Merlin beamed at the thought of Lancelot being able to achieve his dream. "After nearly a year of ruling, Arthur and Guinevere were engaged and married. And, more recently, they had a child." Merlin gaped, running a hand through his hair. It was a lot to take in. "Today they present their son to Camelot." Freya's voice suddenly became muffled, as if underwater.

"You're leaving." Merlin mumbled. Freya nodded, and gently kissed Merlin's forehead.

"I love you, Merlin." She said with a smile. "Now go fulfill your destiny." Slowly, she was vanishing into thin air.

"I love you too." Merlin called out just before she vanished completely. After a moment of silence, he stood.

Time to go home.

* * *

"-Merlin Pendragon! Prince of Camelot!" Arthur's words could be heard from behind the door, and Merlin smiled. Cheers echoed from the crowd of people that had gathered. Merlin took a deep breath, before swinging the doors open.

The cheers all silenced as Merlin walked in, a grin on his face.

"Aw, you named him after me?" Merlin's voice seems to echo through the room.

"Merlin?!" Arthur's voice was the loudest of the shouts. The king rushed forward, his eyes wide.

"Hey, dollop head." Arthur nearly collapsed in shock at the words, they were so... Merlin. He pulled Merlin into a hug, almost expecting him to fade away.

"You're- you're really here." Arthur whispered, gripping tight onto Merlin's shoulder, as if letting go would make this disappear. "But I saw you! You were burned at the stake!" Merlin shrugged, giving an awkward smile, not able to really explain it himself. Everyone was recovering from their shock, and they all surged towards Merlin.

Gwen got there first, her son still in her hands. Merlin smiled softly at the infant, pulling Gwen into a side hug in order to not squash little Merlin. Gwaine was next, placing his hands on Merlin's shoulder, a grin spread wide on his face. Lancelot came from behind him, and berated his friend for being gone for so long.

"I'll be sure to not die next time." Merlin replied with a grin. Suddenly, the people parted, and Morgana walked forward. She hesitantly stopped in front of the warlock, her gaze on the ground.

"Merlin, I-"

"Thank you." Morgana stared at him, bewildered by his statement.

"Thank you?"

"You kept your promise." A smile that matched Merlin's was on her face now. Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the two, and both turned bright red. Merlin turned, admiring the people surrounding him.

He was home; the place fate had lead him to.


	12. Swap

**A/N: This will serve as crack I guess.**

 **Setting: Anytime after Gwen/Arthur get married.**

 **Description: An inexperienced sorcerer attacks Arthur, but messes up the spell. This creates some... problems.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters**.

* * *

Merlin groaned, rolling over in bed. He stiffened when he realized there was someone next to him. Merlin leapt out of bed in his confusion, before whipping back the covers to reveal...

"Gwen?" The queen moaned, rolling over to face Merlin. She peaked an eye open, giving the person before her a smile.

"Good morning, Arthur." Gwen said, yawning. She peered up at Merlin, furrowing her brow. "Arthur? Is everything alright?" Merlin was panting heavily as he ran towards the mirror. He stared at his reflection, only to find that it wasn't his reflection. The king of Camelot was looking back at Merlin, who was beginning to panic. Gwen came up from behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Arthur?" Merlin whirled around, his brain in overdrive.

If he was in Arthur's body, then where was Arthur's mind?

* * *

Arthur shifted in his bed uncomfortably.

When did his mattress get so hard?

The king rolled over, searching for his beloved Guinevere. When the queen was no where to be found, that was when Arthur panicked. He moved to get out of bed, his legs tangled in the covers. This caused the king of Camelot to fall to the wood floor with a thump, followed by a loud string of curses. Arthur ran towards the door to leave wherever he was. The room was vaguely familiar, but the king didn't have time to dwell on that. He rushed out of the room, nearly plowing over Gaius.

"Gaius?" Arthur's hands flew to his mouth when the voice he spoke with wasn't his own.

"Merlin?" The physician raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Merlin, what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, 'Merlin'?" Arthur asked. "I'm not Mer-" The king caught sight of his own reflection in a nearby goblet. A dark haired boy stared back at him.

Arthur fainted.

* * *

Gwen and Merlin rushed into Gaius's chambers. After a few frantic moments of Merlin doing his best to explain that he wasn't Arthur, the two had taken a wild guess as to where the real Arthur might be. Merlin prayed silently that he was wrong.

He wasn't.

An unconscious "Merlin" was on the floor, with a worried Gaius checking over him. Gaius straightened up when he noticed "Arthur" and Gwen hurry in.

"Sire, My Lady." He acknowledged. "I'm afraid Merlin won't be coming to work today, he- uh-"

"Gaius, I am Merlin." Gaius opened his mouth, as if to say something, but was too confused to. Arthur-in-Merlin's-body sat up groaning. His expression lit up when he saw Gwen.

( **A/N from now on when I say "Merlin" it means Merlin in Arthur's body; and when I saw "Arthur" it means Arthur in Merlin's body unless I specify otherwise.)**

"Guinevere!" Arthur said, scrambling to his feet. He walked over to his wife, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You would not believe the dream I just had, I-" he scrunched his eyebrows when he saw his own face looking at him, with a equally confused expression. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" The question was more of a statement.

"Unfortunately not." Merlin said with a sigh. He turned to Gaius. "Any idea how this happened?"

"I have no idea." Both men's shoulders sagged in despair at the physician's words. "But I'm sure we can figure it out. Given time." Gwen grabbed Arthur's hand in an attempt to comfort her husband.

"What are we going to do until then?" Arthur piped up. "Merlin has no idea how to run a kingdom, and I am not playing servant."

"How can you not want to serve your king?" Merlin asked, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. The grin on his face said it all. Despite the circumstances, Merlin was going to milk this for all he had. "Arth- Merlin! Go muck out the stables! Then, I want you to sharpen my sword, polish my armor, and draw my bath." The look on Arthur's face could have killed someone. Gwen giggled, slapping a hand over her mouth to hide it when her husband turned his glare on her.

"Perhaps... I could take over for today?" She suggested, putting an end to Merlin's chatter. "Just in the matters of the court, that is." Arthur nodded.

"That does appear to be our best option." He sighed, and squeezed her hand. "Very well. Come on, Merlin."

"Merlin? I don't know what you are talking about. I am Arthur, king of Camelot! I can't get anything done without my amazing servant, I can't even dress myself-"

"Merlin!"

"All right, I'm coming." Merlin followed Arthur and Gwen out the door, shooting a self-satisfied grin towards Gaius, who shook his head.

It was going to be a long day.

Merlin trailed just behind Gwen and Arthur, who were walking hand in hand. They passed a servant girl, who stared wide eyed at the king's manservant and the queen holding hands. Merlin rushed to pull their hands apart, earning a irritated grunt from Arthur.

"Quiet!" Merlin hissed, before giving the servant an awkward smile. Once she had walked away, he turned to the king and queen. "You two can't be caught doing anything romantic!"

"She's my wife!" Arthur protested. Gwen nodded, already understanding what Merlin was getting at.

"Yes, but she's not _Merlin's_ wife!" Merlin shot back, and realization dawned on Arthur.

"Oh- oh, I get it." Arthur mumbled. "Well, this somehow got worse." Gwen smiled, before grabbing Merlin's hand. Arthur let out a growling sound as the two walked down the halls, chatting comfortably with one another. Arthur jogged to catch up, and nearly yanked their hands apart. Wanting to change the subject, the king spoke up. "What could have done this?"

"Well, magic is the only reasonable answer," Merlin began. "but we haven't been attacked by any- oh..."

"What?" Gwen asked. Merlin thought for a moment.

"The banquet."

"What do you mean 'the banquet'?" Arthur snapped. Then it came back to him.

 _Flashback_ :

 _Arthur laughed at something Elyan had said, nearly spilling his drink. The kingdom was celebrating the anniversary of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's marriage. Suddenly, the doors flew open, and a cloaked figure entered. The knights shot out of their seats, drawing their swords. Arthur stood, staring at figure._

 _"What do you want?" His voice was cold._

 _"That doesn't matter, Arthur Pendragon." The voice came from under the hood. "All you should know is that by tomorrow morning, I will be ruling Camelot!" The figure began to chant as the knights rushed forward. Merlin was at the king's side, when the sorcerer finished the spell. He stared at his hands, before letting out a pained shriek. "It didn't work!" The figure cried. "Why didn't it work?!" With a literal puff of smoke, the sorcerer vanished, leaving a very confused king, with his equally confused subjects._

 _"Is everyone all right?" He called, receiving a chorus of "yes" from everyone._

 _End Flashback._

"Perhaps the sorcerer meant to switch his mind with Arthur's." Gwen mused. "And instead they swapped yours." She gestured toward Arthur and Merlin.

"Well, whatever it was they wanted, this is worse." The queen frowned at Arthur's words.

"Worse than a sorcerer taking over Camelot?" Merlin asked, only receiving a shrug in return. "You're impossible, you prat." He muttered. Suddenly, hope lit up in his eyes. "If we find this sorcerer, maybe he could reverse the spell!" Arthur brightened.

"It's good to see that you are capable of a good idea every once in a while, Merlin!" Arthur clapped his servant on the back.

"But how on earth will you find someone who's face you haven't even seen?" Gwen, ever the voice of reason, made any hope the two men had been feeling shrivel up and die. She grimaced at the sudden shift in their expressions, realizing what she'd done. "Sorry."

"No, you're right, as always, Guinevere." Arthur reassured her. He glanced at Merlin, who was looking hopeful once more. "Does that expression mean you have a plan?" Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, I have a plan."

"Is it a good plan?"

"I have a plan."

"Wonderful." Gwen broke in, ignoring Arthur's long, exasperated groan. "Let's hear it."

"Well, I'm guessing the sorcerer will want to try again, right?" Arthur nodded expectantly, waiting for Merlin to continue. "Maybe, if he hears about King Arthur traveling alone, he'll strike again. So, you and I will travel out into the forest, and wait for the sorcerer to attack us."

"That's a terrible plan, Merlin." Arthur scoffed.

"Do you have a better one?" Merlin retorted. The king opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. "That's what I thought." A satisfied smile spread across Merlin's face. "I'll go talk to Gaius, you get ready to leave."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"Well, I am the king!"

In truth, that wasn't Merlin's real plan. He was going to use magic to find the sorcerer, and was going to lead Arthur there.

Suddenly, panic surged through Merlin. What if his magic only worked for his body? Or worse, what if Arthur accidentally used his magic?

Merlin took off at a run towards Gaius's chambers, his thoughts urging him to move faster. The door to the physician's chambers flew open, revealing a panting Merlin. Gaius raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Is there a spell to find the sorcerer that did this?" Merlin asked once he'd gotten his breath back. Gaius thought for a moment, before flipping through one of his books.

"Well, there is one." He began, showing Merlin the page of an old book. On the page, there was a description of a potion. "It is rumored that whoever drinks this potion will be able to find whomever they target." Merlin grinned. "Though... it is not always reliable." The grin faltered slightly.

"Great! How do we make it?"

"That's where it becomes... complicated." The grin on Merlin's face fell. "To make the potion, we need a sample of the sorcerer's hair." Merlin began to pace, thinking.

"I'll have to search the banquet hall. Maybe, of we're lucky, a hair was left behind." He said after a while. "I'll go look now." Gaius nodded, watching as Merlin left.

* * *

Sirs Gwaine and Leon walked down the hall, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"What are you doing?" The sound of Guinevere's voice drew their attention. They peeked around the corner, where they saw the queen with... Merlin?! Merlin was smiling, his arm around the queen's waist.

"Is it wrong to say goodbye to the love of my life?" The two knights stiffened at the words. They watched, expecting Gwen to scold Merlin for talking like that. Instead the queen said nothing about it, and gently pulled Merlin's arm off her waist.

"It is in this circumstance." Leon sighed in relief. Maybe Merlin was drunk, and Queen Guinevere was trying to help him. "What if someone sees us?" The knights quickly made their way out of there.

"Was I dreaming just then?" Leon muttered.

"I don't think so, mate." Gwaine replied, rubbing his eyes. "At least, if you saw the same thing I did."

"Did you see the queen and Merlin looking like lovers?"

"I suppose you weren't dreaming, then. What are we going to do?"

"Tell Arthur of course." Gwaine's eyes widened at the statement.

"What?!" He hissed, grabbing Leon's arms. "We can't tell Arthur! Who knows what he'll do to Merlin."

"And we're just supposed to do nothing?" Leon replied, shrugging Gwaine's arm off. "I'm going to find the king." Gwaine rushed after the other knight. The two searched for a few moments, until entering the banquet hall. There they found the form of Arthur hunched on the floor. "Sire?" Leon said, staring at the king. Arthur bolted upwards, giving the knights an awkward smile.

"Yes, that's me!" Arthur stumbled over his words. Gwaine quirked an eyebrow as Arthur cleared his throat. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes... sire." Leon was hesitant. "It's about Queen Guinevere... and Merlin." Confusion flickered across Arthur's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, my lord, do you trust Merlin?" Leon asked, unsure of how to go about this. An odd grin spread across Arthur's face.

"Of course. He is perhaps the most trustworthy servant in all the kingdom." Gwaine's eyebrows flew up so fast that Leon thought they would fly off his face. "I trust him with my life."

"Great, sire!" Gwaine suddenly cut in, preventing Leon from saying anything else. The knight began to push Leon along. "That will be all, thank you." Arthur nodded. As the two knights left the room, "Arthur" held up a small hair in his hand, as if he was admiring it.

* * *

Eventually, the spell was reversed. Merlin had convinced Arthur that finding the sorcerer's home was pure luck. It had taken some convincing, (they pointed a sword at the sorcerer's throat) but they were finally back in their respective bodies.

When the two had returned, they kept getting odd looks from Gwaine and Leon. After demanding an explanation, the two knights told the king what they had seen, fearing his reaction.

After getting control of his laughter, Arthur explained what had happened over the past few days, then swore the knights to secrecy. Merlin also got a kick out of the knights' assumptions, and told Guinevere all about it.

They would be laughing about this for a long time.

* * *

 **Okay, yeah, crappy ending. But, it was getting really long and I ran out of plot. So sorry y'all.**


	13. Announcement

Quick announcement guys!

just so you all know, my updates will not come for a while now. I had pre written most of these on Wattpad, and suddenly, the stupid app deleted it all. So, I will have to re write over 45k words of oneshots before I can consistently post again. I'm so sorry y'all.

-InkFanatic.


	14. Rant by Yours Truly

**A/N: My take on series five as a whole. I'm gonna regret this in a minute.**

 **Setting: Late at night in my bed so suffer with this.**

 **Description: Yous about to find out just why I despise BBC writers.**

 **Disclaimer: haha I only own my own spite that fuels me.**

Ok, so buckle up mah peeps! You're about to go on the wildest ride of your life! To be honest, I don't even know where to start with this. There are so many things I could say...

1) Let's start with how much Merlin has changed.

(And Merlin in general)

So, I understand that Merlin had to become the protector he was always meant to be and all that bull, but seriously? Merlin became all gritty and dark and in some ways I don't mind it and I understand (in an odd way) that it's needed for character development but COME ON. YOU COULDNT LET MAH BOI HAVE SOME HAPPINESS?! He was always sad and brooding- heck, he was the medical Batman! He became so focused on Arthur that everything else faded away. (I mean, seriously, Merlin, I know you want to protect Arthur, but you can't just set them on fire if they sneeze on him.) But, yeah, he had a complete one track mind. He even gave up the chance to restore magic in order to make Mordred die. When I watched that part, I made the sound of a dying (and frustrated) walrus. Merlin became so desperate to save Arthur, that he ended up causing the chain of events that killed him. He became so focused on Arthur and Arthur alone, that he all but abandoned his other friendships. Even with Gwen! His first frickin friend for frick's sake. (And that's partly because of Gwen too [don't think you're getting out of this sweetheart :) ] but see paragraph 4 for more) So, yeah, Merlin deserved so much more. Especially considering he lost so FRICKIN MUCH NO IM NOT BITTER SHUT UP.

So this concludes the "Merlin paragraph."

Coming up next: Morgana and her lack of hairbrushes (and character growth) But first, a word from out sponsors.

The snack the smiles back.

Goldfish.

And now, we return to our previously scheduled poorly written rant.

2) Morgana and her lack of hairbrushes (and character growth)

Actually, I'm not too mad with how she turned out, I just came up with this title and I had to share it. I mean, yeah it's kinda sad she became evil, but that happened way before series five. But seriously, we deserved getting to watch Morgana learning about Merlin's true identity and her reaction to it. That is all thank you.

Next up: My thoughts on Aithusa.

3) Aithusa.

That dragon was my child, BBC writers. My. Child. And you went and did unspeakable things to that baby! So you know what?! I'm gonna-

The following four thousand word rant has been censored due to its extremely violent and colorful language. Please enjoy this message from another one of our sponsors.

Hotel?

Trivago.

It seems that the rant has finally ended. Thank you for your patience.

-and then I'll SHOVE IT UP YOUR-

We were wrong. Apologies.

-and that is why Aithusa, the dragon who supposedly was meant to bode well for Camelot, the precious baby who DID NOT DESERVE TO BE MAIMED AND DEFORMED, is one of the many, many things wrong with series five.

4) Gwen, and her mood swings.

Ok, where to start, where to start. Gwen's character development was also a big bleh for me during series five. She basically abandoned all friendship with Merlin (at least that we saw) just so she could do the frickle frackle with King Arthur. We even saw hints of this during series four (referring to 4x06 when Gwen is trying to keep Arthur from leaving the castle. Granted, she believed that it was a fools errand considering all the other men had come back empty handed, but still.) and now it's all in the open for them to see. All she cares about is Arthur, well, that is, until she is enchanted and she hates his guys and almost kills him and sends Merlin to the dungeons for something she did. You know what else we deserved? Gwen apologizing and actually caring about Merlin considering she almost got him killed in the woods like in a slasher film but there's no cabin and no hockey mask wearing idiot with a chainsaw. But maybe that's just me. Still, I really did miss the old Gwen, even though it was nice to see her having grown up. But the lack of friendship in series five still hurts me.

.

5) Arthur, honey, baby, no.

Arthur my son, you were great for most of the series. The only big problem I have with you is the fact that in 5x09 you were so busy making goo goo eyes at Queeny that you were totally about to abandon Merlin in the hands of a crazy old magic cauldron lady. That's not something you should do, child. And, we don't call out best friends cowards just because you're a bitter little man. Also next time,

6) Mordred was a cinnamon roll who deserved so much better.

This goes along with the 'Merlin became so obsessed with Arthur that he disregarded everything else.' Thing in my first paragraph. Mordred longed for the great Emrys' approval, and tried as he might, he never earned it, and he knew that. Granted, had Arthur not killed his psycho girlfriend, he wouldn't had poked Arthur with the dragon sword thing. That was another problem I had. Yes, I understand Mordred loved little-miss-psycho, but come on! Arthur gave her several chances to escape the gallows, and she turned him down, and Mordred knew that. But hey, let's blast the cell door open with a scream because your nutty girlfriend is dead. Mordred really did deserve so much more though. All he wanted was a place to call home.

Coming up next: Uther is dead and it's great.

But first, a PSA.

Don't do milk kids! Get eight hours of drugs, and drink lots of homework!

This has been a PSA.

7) Uther is dead and it's great.

Uther, you son of a sorcerer, thank you for being dead. But, please don't try and kill your son. Also, stay dead because I like it.

8) Kilgarrah you scaly butt.

You know, I blame you for this. If you hadn't spouted off a load of 'destiny' bull to my child Merlin, then he would have never mistrusted Mordred and started the whole 'descent into darkness' thing. So I hate you, pal. No offense.

9) The knights of the round table are being picked off one by one.

First, it was Lancelot. No I'm still not over it btw. Then, you had to kill my boy Elyan, who only wanted to protect his sister! And then, what you did to Gwaine was UNACCEPTABLE. (But I will touch more on that later.) Percival, Leon, y'all are doing great keep it up just next time take care of Merlin more he just needs a hug. But come on! What happened to all the bromance we got in series four? I missed that! I need bromance like I need to breathe.

Coming up next: The ending as a whole made me cry so much I could drown the writers with my tears.

But first, another word from our sponsors.

Hi.

This has been: a word from our sponsors. And now back to our original rant.

10) The ending as a whole made me cry so much that I could drown the writers with my tears.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Where do I start? Shall I start with the soul crushing sadness? Or perhaps the murderous feeling in my heart? So, ummmm, lets go with THE NEVER ENDING SCREAMING. First of all, Merlin, why did you wait until Arthur was dying to reveal your power to him? Also, once you did reveal your power to him, why didn't you just bippity boppity boo yourself right to the Isle of the Blessed? Huh? I understand that Arthur wouldn't have had all that lovely, agonizing time to reflect over the fact that his manservant was a good sorcerer, but AT LEAST ARTHUR WOULD BE ALIVE. Also, you had Alator of the Catha pledge his allegiance to you several episodes ago. I get that he's dead, but that promise extended to his people as well. And, your kinda a big deal among the druids. So BAM you got a whole magical army for ya and then you also got a dragon or two somewhere. And another thing, remember the Questing Beast incident? And how, by killing Nimueh, you earned her power? Well, mister run-Morgana-through-with-a-pointy-metal-stick, why didn't you just trade her life for Arthur's? Or I'm sure that there are a few of her men lying around somewhere (the few you didn't blast to bits), so Avada their Kedavras and you have another life to trade for your precious king.

Then, there's Gwaine. Need I say more? Well, I'm gonna. Personally, I'm just gonna pretend that he lived (I honestly pretend the whole finale never happened, I've officially overwritten the memory with fan fiction.) but come on! He 'died' believing that he'd failed his best friend and his king! That's not right!

Also, to imply that, after failing to save Arthur, after watching his king die in his arms (I'm going to tell you something, something that I've never said to you before. Thank you.) They writers all but confirmed that Merlin never returned to Camelot! That means that Gaius died alone. That means that Gwen had to rule without her husband and her best friend.

Finally, to add injury to insult, I was SO NOT PREPARED to see Merlin in modern times hesitate as he passed by Arthur's grave. Here I was, thinking I had finally cracked, that nothing could make me cry harder, but here I was, WATCHING MERLIN PAUSE, KNOWING THAT HE WAS STILL WAITING FOR HIS KING TO RETURN, even after all these years. And that no matter how long it took, he would keep waiting. Waiting for his king, his Arthur.

So all that said,

Screw you BBC writers.

Screw you.

.


	15. Sorcery? Yeah, right

**A/N: Crack(ish)**

 **Setting: Anytime post 4x03**

 **Description: In which everyone isn't as stupid as you might think. Unless you're Arthur.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin... *sobs** *

* * *

Agravaine sighed, leaning back into his chair. Morgana had constantly been on him about his most recent failures, and no that Uther was dead, she was now focused on Arthur and his servant boy.

Merlin.

The man sneered at the thought of the boy. He had been quite a nuisance, both to him, and Morgana. If he could find a way to get rid of the servant, he would do so in a heartbeat. But it's not like he could simply have him killed- Arthur would never go for that... unless... Agravaine bolted out of his seat, an idea forming in his mind.

All he simply had to do was frame Merlin for a crime. It'd have to be something big, Arthur was too fond of his servant to execute him for something as simple as theft. He suspected that even framing him for treason wouldn't be enough, the king would only banish the boy.

No, it had to be something that Arthur would never forgive him for, something that had earned Arthur's spite.

Sorcery.

A twisted version of a smile made its way across his lips.

* * *

Agravaine had spent a long time thinking this through. He couldn't go straight to Arthur, the king would simply laugh and accuse his uncle of playing some kind of joke. Agravaine had to play this smart, he had to go to someone Arthur trusted. If he went to Sir Gwaine, the man was close to Merlin as well. No, he would be the last on the list. So the lord made his decision.

"Sir Leon!" Agravaine had to nearly jog to catch up with the knight, who was currently having a conversation with the knight he recognized as Percival. "I need to speak with you."

"Of course, Lord Agravaine." The knight schooled his features into a serious expression. "What is it you need?"

"I'm afraid I've heard some... disturbing rumors." Percival raised an eyebrow. "They're about a threat against the king."

"That is disturbing." Percival said slowly. "What are the nature of these rumors?"

"And why did you not go straight to Arthur?" Leon asked.

"Well- I- I couldn't." Agravaine stuttered. "I do not believe that he would listen." The two knights glanced at each other, unspoken questions in their eyes. "It's about his manservant, Merlin." This caused both of Percival's eyebrows to go up. "I've been lead to believe..." the man glanced around suspiciously, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I've found proof that Merlin is a sorcerer." The two knights stared for a moment, as if unable to properly process what he'd just said. Agravaine felt a smile tug at his mouth, believing this to be a sign that he'd won.

Until they both started laughing hysterically.

"Merlin? A sorcerer?" Leon choked out through his laughter.

"I fail to see how this is funny." Agravaine said, rather miffed that he was being dismissed to quickly.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but Merlin is no more magical than I am weak." Percival stated, once he'd regained control of himself.

Agravaine gave a slight sniff of disdain. "Well, then, I'm sorry to bother you." He stalked off, leaving two bemused knights behind him.

* * *

Alright, so the first time hadn't quite gone to plan. But that didn't mean Agravaine was going to give up just yet. He had been searching for over an hour to find the next person on his list: Sir Elyan.

The dark skinned knight was in the armory apparently, taking care of his stuff after a rough training session. Agravaine strolled in, looking out of place amongst the young knights that still remained.

"Sir Elyan." The knight in question nodded in acknowledgment while placing a sword back where it belonged. "May I speak with you for a moment?" The knight looked surprised, but didn't question it as he stepped outside with Agravaine.

"What can I help you with?"

"I've discovered something rather troubling as of late. Something that does not bode well for Camelot." Agravaine noted happily that he had piqued Elyan's interest. "I'm afraid that the other day, I caught the boy Merlin using what looked like... magic."

"Magic?" Elyan repeated. Agravaine, though not thrilled with the doubt lacing the knight's tone, was relieved that he didn't start laughing right away. "You can't be serious." Aaannd there goes the relief.

"Why would I joke about such a threat?"

"Threat? Lord Agravaine, Merlin is about as threatening as a squirrel." Unless you harm the ones he cares about. Elyan added silently. "And, don't you think that if Merlin had magic, he would have done something with it by now?" Agravaine opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out, and instead, he did his best fish impression. "That's what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me, my lord, I would like to rest." The knight walked away, leaving behind Agravaine, who still looked a lot like a fish.

* * *

Lord Agravaine hadn't been this frustrated in a long time. He only had two more people on his list, one of which he was certain would be of no help. So, he decided to visit his next target: Guinevere. Arthur adored her more than anyone else, much to Agravaine's annoyance. His attraction to the servant girl just proved once more how unfit he was to be king. Agravaine pushed his feelings of disgust aside, focusing on the task at hand. He took a deep breath, before stepping into Arthur's chambers. He knew that Guinevere would be hear, he'd sent for her himself, claiming to be Arthur. Meanwhile, Arthur was actually in a council meeting, one that Agravaine had managed to worm his way out of.

"My lord!" Guinevere jumped in surprise when it wasn't Arthur that had entered, but his uncle. Her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, and her posture became tense. Agravaine, however, was so focused, that he didn't even notice.

"Gwen. There is something I need to ask you." She nodded, gesturing for him to sit at Arthur's table. As he sat down, Agravaine began to speak once more. "You care deeply for Arthur, do you not?"

"He is my king."

"Hm." The fact that she'd ignored directly answering the question did not go unnoticed. "So naturally, you would never wish any harm to come to him?"

"Of course not!" Gwen replied with an adamant shake of her head. "Are you implying something, my lord?" This time, her suspicious was picked up on.

"No, no, not at all, my dear." Agravaine soothed. "I simply wished to make you aware of a threat toward Arthur." Worry overlapped the suspicion, and she leaned against the table. "I fear there is a sorcerer in our midst, one that may have even enchanted Arthur."

Gwen sucked in a breath. "Do you know who it is?"

Agravaine leaned closer, as if he was sharing an important secret with her. "Merlin."

Gwen chewed on her lip for a moment, appearing to contemplate the idea for a moment. "If you're certain..." she trailed off.

"Quite. I considered bringing it to Arthur myself, but if he truly is enchanted by his manservant, then I alone would not be enough to break the curse." He gave Gwen a pointed look, waiting for her to catch on.

"Oh. Oh!" She repeated. "Yes, I will speak with Arthur right away. If he is enchanted, then perhaps I will be able to tell. At the very least, I will mention your suspicions to him." Agravaine felt like cheering, but lords don't cheer. So he settled for a smirk that he hoped would pass as a relieved smile instead.

"Excellent! Please let me know what you find out, my dear." Gwen nodded, and Agravaine turned to leave. He exited Arthur's chambers, noting with a certain amount of glee that Arthur was heading towards his room. He quickly rounded a corner, waiting until he heard the door shut behind his nephew before pressing his ear up against the wooden surface.

"-are you sure?" He heard Arthur asking. Somehow Guinevere must have already said something to him. Agravaine heard Gwen speaking once more, surely to confirm that Merlin was indeed a sorcerer-

"Yes, Arthur, I'm certain. I'm Merlin's best friend, don't you think I'd know when his birthday is?"

-or not.

Agravaine kicked the door in frustration, then let out a muffled curse when pain shot through his foot.

"Is someone out there?" Footsteps indicated that Arthur was approaching the door, and Agravaine, not wishing to be, caught, hobbled away as fast as he could, inwardly cursing everyone in this bloody kingdom.

* * *

To say that Agravaine was desperate would be an understatement. So when he entered the Rising Sun tavern in order to find Sir Gwaine, he once again cursed the stupidity of everyone in Camelot. He couldn't wait until Morgana managed to take over. The lord quickly made his way to the back of the tavern where Gwaine sat at, a mug of ale in his hand.

"Agravaine!" Gwaine raised his cup towards the man in acknowledgment. "Is there something you need from me?" Agravaine couldn't help but curl his lips in an expression of disgust at the lack of respect Gwaine gave him.

"Yes, Gwaine, there is." No point in being subtle now. "I thought you should know that Merlin is a sorcerer and his a threat to Camelot and her king." He'd said it louder than he'd intended, and the whole tavern went silent.

Before bursting into an uproar of laughter.

Agravaine turned red, wishing that he could bang his head repeatedly on something until he knocked himself out.

"Merlin, a sorcerer?" Gwaine guffawed. He slapped Agravaine on the back rather roughly- which Agravaine believed to be on purpose- and sipped from his mug. "I think you've been drinking too much!" Agravaine tried to protest that he'd only just gotten here, but the sound was drowned out by more laughter from the occupants. The man's face went even more red.

Meanwhile, Gwaine caught sight of Leon, who was standing at the door, motioning for him to follow. The knight quietly slipped out, following him as carefully as possible. Leon pulled him off to the side of the busy street.

"It's time for a meeting." He whispered.

Gwaine and Leon walked into the small house that belonged to Gwen, concern etched on their faces. Gwen, Percival, and Elyan were already there, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Well," Gwen stood up when she noticed the other two walk in. "Now that we're all here, we have something important to discuss. Agravaine had come to each and every one of us, saying that Merlin has magic."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow, running a hand through his hair. "Do you think he knows?"

"No." Elyan spoke with a small shake of his head. "I think he's just trying to cast suspicion on Merlin for some reason."

"But why?" Leon mused.

"I don't suppose we can get Merlin to drop a branch on his head, 'accidentally' of course." Gwaine was met with several equally exasperated glances. "What? It's not like he hasn't done it to ever single bandit we've ever come across, and Arthur has yet to notice."

"True as that might be, we are not having Merlin take out he king's uncle." Percival broke in.

"Gwen? What is it?" Elyan had noticed that Gwen was chewing nervously on her lip.

"It's just... don't you think that we should tell Merlin we know?" All the knights looked at each other for a moment, before responding in unison.

"Nah."

* * *

"Evening, Merlin." Gaius spoke without turning to his ward. "What have you been up to?"

"Apparently, Agravaine has been trying to convince everyone I'm a sorcerer." The physician could hear the amusement in Merlin's voice.

"Oh? And how did you find out about this?"

"I was listening in in one of the 'secret meeting' Gwen and the knights have about me."

"I see. Do you think you should tell them you know about them?" Merlin paused in what he was doing, thinking for a moment.

"Nah."


	16. Warlock Avenger

**A/N: Crossover between my two favorite fandoms!**

 **Setting: Modern times.**

 **Description: Merlin saves lives, and in the process, might make some new friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither franchise.**

* * *

"Oh, we are so screwed." Tony Stark, A.K.A Iron Man, received several glares for his statement. His armor lay strewn about the floor around him, Thor was unconscious, Hulk was MIA, Black Widow and Hawkeye were hanging upside down, tied with their backs to each other, and finally, Captain America was chained to a large metal pole, his shield lying on the ground across the room. And beside the famed shield stood Loki, and the woman known as the Enchantress.

"Well, well, well." Loki said, a maniacal grin on his face. "It seems that you are all at our mercy." He stepped forward, his scepter glowing brightly. "Who should we end first?" The god of mischief aimed his weapon towards Thor. "Goodbye, dear brother." A blast of energy was sent towards the stirring Asgardian, causing his teammates to cry out. Suddenly, the blast reflected off of a golden bubble that surrounded the Avengers.

Enchantress was forced to roll out of the way when the energy came sailing back towards her. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded.

A man stepped from the shadows.

* * *

Merlin had been having a pretty good day. He was visiting America for the first time in years, and he had been thrilled to find a good little cafe that sold the best coffee.

Until all of that changed.

A green blur shot past him, or, more specifically, over his head. The warlock immediately recognized it as the famous Hulk. Merlin sipped his coffee, and with a wave of his hand, he slowed the hero's descent, before carefully lowering him to the ground. Hulk was out cold, lying on top of a crushed dumpster in the alley Merlin had set him down in. The streets were fairly empty, due to the fact that they thought that a angry green meteor was going to crash into them.

Merlin huffed when Hulk remained unresponsive, before turning around to face Avengers tower. If there was something up there strong enough to knock out the Hulk, then the rest of the team was probably in trouble. Sighing, Merlin dropped the remnants of his latte into the dumpster, and with a flash of his eyes, he disappeared.

* * *

"You know, this was not how I pictured my trip to New York going." The man spoke with an accent as he stepped closer to Loki. The gold light that had surrounded the Avengers a moment ago dissipated. Both Loki and Enchantress stared in shock for a moment, before recovering their wits.

Loki's grin returned, though it seemed less confident. "You are just a mortal with a few tricks. You cannot hope to stop the two of us and our magic." The man raised an eyebrow in response, while the Avengers couldn't help but stare.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Hawkeye muttered. No one answered him. Cap couldn't help but feel as if he'd seen the man before, but he couldn't quite place it.

"I remember you!" The man suddenly said, snapping his fingers. "You're the fellow who led the alien invasion a while back. You couldn't do me a favor, could you? Do it in England next time. The prat wouldn't be able to stay dead for an alien invasion."

"Great." Tony hissed. "This guy is insane." The dark haired man tilted his head, as if considering what Tony said.

"Alright, I've had enough." Loki spat. He nodded to Enchantress, and she raised her hands, ready to strike this crazy person down. His eyes flashed gold however, and she found herself bound by invisible chains. Loki let out an angry growl, sending another blast towards the man, who simply raised another shield. "Who are you?!"

He grinned. "You can call me Emrys, if you like." From her spot on the floor, the Enchantress' eyes widened in recognition, though Loki still seemed confused.

"Emrys." Enchantress whispered. "The one of legend?"

"So I'm told." 'Emrys' replied.

Loki scoffed, unimpressed. "I've destroyed so called 'legends' before, mortal. You can't face me on your own."

"Even if I can't," Emrys pointed behind him. "They can." Loki's gaze landed on the Avengers, who were now free. While he'd been talking to the warlock, they had somehow freed themselves, and even Thor was getting up from the floor. "Also, Hulk is awake." Just as Emrys spoke, an enraged green blur burst through the walls, plowing straight into Loki. The two disappeared through another wall, leaving Emrys, the bound Enchantress, and five very confused Avengers.

"What just happened?" Tony was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"You were in trouble, I stepped in and saved you."

"Well that cleared it up." The sarcasm practically dripped from Hawkeye's words. Cap stepped forward, hand extended toward the man, who took it warily.

"Thank you for your help."

Emrys nodded in response, before nodding towards the hole in the wall. "You may want to go break that up."

"Wait!" Black Widow walked towards the man. "S.H.I.E.L.D will want to talk with you."

Emrys shook his head. "I've dealt with them before, Widow. I have no desire to do it again." Her eyes narrowed, and she subtly reached for something attached to her belt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably be going." He began to step back, just as Black Widow shot a tracker at him. Emrys' eyes flashed gold just as the small device hit, and he vanished into thin air.

"Well. That was weird." Tony stated.

"Indeed." Thor nodded in agreement. "But for now, we need to assist Hulk in defeating Loki." A flash of gold flew past the hole in the wall, and Cap recognized it as Loki's horned helmet. "Or perhaps assist Loki in not getting killed."

Widow raised her wrist, and a screen flickered to life. A small red dot could be seen as she stared at it intently. "And then we'll find this guy, and get some answers."

* * *

 **What did you think? I may continue this later, but no promises.**


	17. A Sorceress and a Dagger

**A/N: Angst. I may continue this later, but it's unlikely.**

 **Setting: Between series four and five.**

 **Description: Merlin finds it ironic that his destiny would start and end with a sorceress and a dagger.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own your pain.**

* * *

The room was full of life. The kingdom of Camelot was celebrating the coronation of their new queen. Merlin couldn't help but feel pride swell within him as Queen Guinevere blushed at the two servant who bowed to her. If anyone deserved this, it was Gwen. Her arm was linked with Arthur's as he led her to her throne, and Merlin made his way over to them.

"My lady." Merlin greeted Gwen, winking before giving a small bow. Gwen poked his arm playfully as he stood.

"Merlin!" She reprimanded, though her eyes were full of amusement. "You know you don't have to do that."

"Yes, he does." Arthur cut in. Merlin narrowed his eyes at the king, opening his mouth to retort. But the manservant was interrupted by a yell of pain coming from the doors. The room, which had once been full of excited chatter, was now eerily silent. Everyone was tense as a woman walked in, the lifeless bodies of two guards just behind her. The sound of swords being drawn rang out, and all the knights gravitated towards their rulers in hopes of protecting them.

"Arthur?" Gwen whispered, fear in her gaze evident. Arthur pulled her behind him, and Merlin stepped in front of her as well. The king shot him a grateful look, before facing the woman.

"What do you want?" Arthur's question was clear and loud. A smile, cruel and harsh, spread across her lips.

"You, Arthur Pendragon." Her smooth voice was a harsh contrast compared to her harsh and twisted features. "Or more specifically, your life."

"You'll have to get through us first!" Gwaine's statement was met with many loud agreements, from both knight and peasant alike.

"Oh, Sir Knight," she cooed. "You say it like that will be difficult." Her hand traveled to her neck, and grasped a stone that was tied there. Her eyes flashed gold, and with a single word, every man, and every woman found themselves unable to move. Every man, that is, except for Merlin. He suspected that had something to do with his magic, but he couldn't let Arthur know that. So he remained in his spot, though he felt his magic swirl within him, ready to lash out if need be.

"I have no quarrel with you." Arthur bit the words out, struggling to move. The sorceress chuckled, walking forward at a calm pace. Merlin tensed as she came within ten feet of the king.

"But you have a quarrel with magic, Pendragon." Her gaze turned hard. "And to hate magic is to hate me, and my kind." Another smirk was on her face as she began to speak again. "I desire to place the rightful heir on the throne, Morgana Pendragon." Arthur winced at the name of his half sister.

" _Arthur_ is the rightful king." Merlin spat. Arthur desperately shot him a look, one that clearly said, shut up. Merlin ignored him, as usual. "Not Morgana." The nameless sorceress gave him a curious look, but turned back to Arthur. She raised her hands, and Merlin could feel the power radiating off her.

"You will _die_ , Arthur Pendragon." She hissed. Shouts rang out as she began to chant, a massive surge of magical energy gathering at her fingertips. Merlin's eyes widened at the sheer power in the spell. The sorceress was drawing the magic out of herself, using it as a weapon. The power crackled and sputtered like lightning in the palm of her hands, and with a final shriek, she sent it hurling towards Arthur. Terror gripped Merlin, and he acted. He was vaguely aware of Arthur, Gwen, and the knights shouting as him as he dove in front of the king. The magical energy sailed towards Merlin, and everyone felt unable to breathe.

Merlin was going to die.

When the magic hit Merlin, he screamed. Pain coursed through him as he held his hands out, trying to keep the spell at bay. Every last ounce of his magic fought for him, for Arthur. After what felt like an eternity, the pain subsided, and the energy crackled in Merlin's hands. The sorceress stepped back in fear as Merlin held her magic, examining it.

"That- that's not possible!" Her voice trembled. "No one is that powerful!" Reality came crashing down on everyone in the room as their minds processed what was happening.

Merlin had magic.

Powerful magic.

And that was terrifying.

The sorceress hissed in anger and fear as Merlin took a step towards her. With fury evident in his expression, the warlock sent her own spell flying towards her. A cry escaped her lips as she dove to get out of the way, but she was too slow. The magical energy managed to catch her side, and she went flying backwards, collapsing in a heap against a wall. Whether she was unconscious or dead, Merlin couldn't tell. And he couldn't the find enough energy to care.

With the sorceress no longer able to keep up her spell, everyone found themselves able to move. Yet they still remained frozen, unable to completely process what had just happened. Arthur was the first to move, his expression morphing from one of relief to one of fury.

"Arthur-" Merlin tried to speak, but the sight of Arthur's raised sword silenced him.

" _Traitor_." The king spat the word, his eyes hard. Merlin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Trying, and failing. "How long?" Merlin hesitated. " _How long_?"

"My whole life."

"Impossible." A few people began to inch forward, their eyes on the king and warlock. Merlin's gaze flickered over to them, his expression pleading. But it wasn't pleading for them to help them, it was pleading for them not to get involved.

"Arthur, I have never tried to hurt you." A flash of emotion flickered across the king's face, before it hardened once more.

"Lies." He hissed. Arthur leveled his sword, pointing the tip towards Merlin's heart. "What was your plan? To get close to me, lure me into a false sense of security? To use me to destroy Camelot?" Merlin shook his head as Gwaine stepped forward.

"Arthur, please don't do this." It wasn't Gwaine who spoke, though he looked ready to. It was Gwen who was begging Arthur not to harm Merlin. Fear rose up in Merlin as others inched closer. Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, even Leon.

" _Stop_!" Merlin told them, his tone desperate.

"Merlin, we can't let Arthur kill you." Gwaine responded, his stare never leaving the raised sword. "The prat would never be able to forgive himself." Merlin swallowed hard, watching as Gwen reached for her husband's arm.

"Then you give me no choice." Merlin's voice was full of remorse, and with a wave of his hand, they found themselves under the same spell the sorceress had placed them under. He met their eyes, begging for forgiveness. "I brought this upon myself. Arthur may pass whatever judgment he desires."

"Don't make us watch this." Gwaine whispered. Merlin couldn't tell if he was talking to Arthur, or himself.

"Practicing magic is _illegal_ ," Arthur began, his grip tightening on the hilt. "Punishable by death." He raised the sword, as if he was going to bring it down on Merlin. The warlock closed his eyes, ready for the bite of the steel on his flesh. Desperate cries from the others could be heard as Arthur tensed, ready to kill the man he thought to be a friend.

But the king hesitated.

And the sword fell limp to his side.

When there was no pain, no death, Merlin opened his eyes. Arthur stood there with a conflicted expression on his face. There were several audible sighs of relief at the sight of Merlin still standing, unharmed.

"Arthur?" Merlin heard his voice crack.

"You owe me an explanation, Merlin." The king met his gaze as he spoke. "And it better be a good one." Merlin opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a surprised yell. A dagger was flying through the air hurling straight towards the warlock.

It all happened so fast.

Merlin's senses and magic had been exhausted from the past few moments, preventing him from thinking clearly. His blue eyes met Arthur's horrified gaze as the sickening sound of a dagger thudding in flesh practically echoed in the room. Merlin registered the pain not a second after, and he fell to the ground. Behind him, the sorceress collapsed, her hand outstretched, and a maniacal grin on her face, frozen forever in death.

"Merlin!" The anguished shout came from many people at once, but Arthur's was the loudest. With Merlin now unable to keep his spell up, the others rushed forward, no longer stuck in place.

"Where's Gaius?!" Arthur demanded. Gwen shook her head softly, her eyes on Merlin.

"He's in one of the outlying villages. There was an outbreak." Elyan supplied the information when Gwen was unable to, her words choked by tears. Red was smeared all over Merlin, staining his clothes.

"I'm sorry." Merlin rasped, his gaze locked onto Arthur's. The king was kneeling beside him, much to the observers' surprise. Merlin, through the haze of pain, smiled. He would have laughed if he could have managed it. The irony of it all was amusing. His destiny had all began with a vengeful sorceress and a dagger. And it seemed that it would end with a different sorceress and a dagger.

"Don't be." Arthur surprised himself with how clear his words were. He tried desperately to focus on anything but the crimson covering the blue shirt. So instead, he focused on Merlin's choked breathing.

 _In..._

 _Out_...

"Merlin, Merlin, come on, you gotta get through this." Gwaine's words were choked and desperate as he knelt at Merlin's other side.

 _In_...

Out...

"I'm sorry." Merlin repeated, this time telling it to everyone.

 _In_...

 _Out..._

 _In_...

...

Nothing.

.


	18. His Father's Son AU

**A/N: I don't know this is just an AU I guess. Mainly because I really wanted to see the knights/Arthur's reaction to Merlin's raw power. (Warning: this is gonna suck)**

 **Setting: Series 4 episode 5; His Father's Son**

 **Description: An alternate ending to the episode, where Queen Annis decides to attack Camelot after her champion is killed. (But only because of Morgana. She sucks)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Colin Morgan, sadly**.

* * *

"I agree to your terms." Annis's voice was cold. Arthur nearly sagged in relief. He glanced at Merlin, who was on his knees, and the manservant smiled slightly. "However," Arthur focused back on the queen. "You must send your army back." Annis stiffened at what she had just said. Where was this coming from?

"What?!" Arthur raised his voice, before calming himself. "We will be defenseless if you decided to attack us! You already outnumber us, isn't that enough?" Annis regarded the king of Camelot harshly.

"These are my terms. If you do not agree to them, then we will continue with war." Arthur sighed, hesitant. Annis softened slightly. "You may allow a few of your most trusted knights to stay." Arthur thought for a few moments, his silence making Merlin uncomfortable.

"Very well." Merlin drew in a sharp breath at Arthur's statement. "I agree to your terms."

➿ **Time skip/ Fight with champion the same way it happened in the episode** ➿

The knights of the round table cheered when the champion surrendered to their king. Morgana, however, was glaring icy daggers at her brother.

"We should attack now!" She hissed to Annis. "They are weak, we could easily take them!"

"Yes..." Annis murmured. "But we had a deal. A deal I intend to honor." Morgana glared at the queen. Arthur was making his way back towards his ranks, and Merlin was already down to the king. The two were standing all alone in the clearing where the fight had taken place. Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan made their way down. They were the ones Arthur had chosen to stay.

"Fine." Morgana's voice was laced with venom. "Then I will make you." She began to chant, her eyes flashing gold. Merlin's head whipped towards the sound, as did Arthur's. The witch's voice grew louder, and the knights of Camelot drew their swords. Then, as suddenly as it started, the chanting ended. Annis was staring ahead with a dazed expression, then a hardened one.

"Attack!" The queen shouted. Her knights charged forward, yelling.

Merlin watched in horror as the army descended on him and Arthur. The king was currently scrambling backwards towards his own knights, pulling Merlin along with him. Cold terror settled in Merlin's gut like a rock. There was no way they could win. Not with only a handful of knights. Even "handful" made it seem like they had more than four men, plus the king. Gwaine was yelling for the two to hurry up as the knights of Camelot drew their swords.

Swords would not matter. They would die. Here, and now.

That made up Merlin's mind. He turned to Arthur as Annis's men came closer, marching at a steady pace.

"Arthur, I'm sorry." The king's eyes widened at Merlin's words. The manservant turned to the oncoming army, his expression hard. Morgana's triumphant laughter rang out, echoing in Merlin's ears.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed, anguish filling his tone.

"Run!" The desperation in his voice was evident.

"What is he doing?!" Gwaine shouted. There was no way Merlin, who had no fighting skills whatsoever, could do anything.

Suddenly, the skies darkened. Thunder rumbled, shaking the earth. Merlin grew his head back, and began to speak in a voice Arthur could only describe as a roar.

 _"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes_!" Merlin's eyes flashed gold, as he stopped speaking. The distant beat of wings could be heard, along with a roar.

"What the-" Leon was cut off by another roar. A dragon was coming.

And Merlin had called it.

Merlin was a Dragonlord.

Arthur stared as his manservant stood with confidence as the dragon descended on the army, dragging his talons among the ranks. Many knights went flying as the dragon plowed through them.

Still that wouldn't be enough.

Thunder rumbled loudly once more, and Merlin raised his hand towards the sky. Lightning flashed, and streamed down. Right into Merlin's hand. The electricity made Arthur's hair stand on end as Merlin stood there, facing the army alone. The knights had gathered around their king, watching in awe at the display of raw power before them.

"How?" Elyan muttered. Arthur shook his head slightly. The lighting streamed from Merlin's palm, multiple bolts striking the front lines of troops. The dragon continued to wreak havoc on the men further back. The wind began to kick up as Morgana's shrieks of anger could be heard. Arthur and his knights stepped forward, flanking Merlin.

They would stand with him.

"Morgana!" Merlin's voice boomed unnaturally. The high priestess moved forward, her glare filled with hate. She turned to Annis, opening her mouth to order the enchanted queen. But Annis was no longer under her control. Merlin had made sure of that.

"How?!" Morgana growled. In the distance, the dragon was leaving. The army was no longer a threat now that Morgana had lost control of it. "No sorcerer is that powerful!" A grin made its way across Merlin's face. A grin that made Arthur shudder.

"Well, its is fortunate that I am no simple sorcerer." Merlin's tone was icy, and Gwaine gave his friend an odd look. The Merlin they knew was compassionate and meek. This was not him. Merlin's eyes were a solid gold, and thunder rumbled once more. "I am a warlock. I am the last Dragonlord. I am Emrys." Terror flashed across Morgana's face.

"No... no!" She stepped back, her voice shaking. "Emrys is the most powerful being to ever live!" The knights nearly jumped in shock. Merlin? Even after his display of power, it was still hard to imagine Merlin in any other way. "There is now possible way that you are Emrys." Morgana began to chant, a ball of fire forming in her hands. With a cry, she flung it at Merlin. With a wave of his hand, the flames disappeared just before they hit Merlin.

"Nimueh tried that on me once." Merlin stated. The way he said it was so casual, as if sorcerers attacked him every day. Morgana stared in fear, her entire body trembling. "Morgana, I do not wish to harm you. Leave now, and don't come back." The sadness in Merlin's tone was evident. "If you do, I will not hesitate to end you." With a scream of anger, Morgan began to chant, before disappearing from view.

As suddenly as it all began, the storm stopped, and Merlin's eyes faded back to his normal blue. Well, almost normal. The brightness and energy that he eyes usually contained were gone, replaced only by pure exhaustion and pain.

"Arthur, I'm sorry." Merlin whispered once more. Then he collapsed, the cries of Arthur and the knights echoing in his ears as his world faded to nothing.

* * *

rMerlin groaned, rolling to his side. Soft voices could be heard as his eyes fluttered open, the light making him wince.

Wait, was he in bed?

Sure enough, Merlin felt the familiar mattress beneath him creak as he sat up. He glanced over at the spruce of the voices he had heard. There stood Arthur and Gaius, deep in conversation. Merlin cleared his throat, chuckling when the two men jumped in surprise.

"Good morning- oof!" Merlin's cheery voice was cut off by Arthur rushing forward and pulling him into a hug. "Who are you and what have you done with Arthur?"

"Shut up, Merlin." The king muttered. He flushed red, pulling back. "You idiot!" The king yelled suddenly, making Merlin flinch. "You had us all so worried! You can't just pass out after nearly destroying half an army with your magic!" Merlin paled, the full recollection of what happened filling his brain.

"Ah, about that. Arthur-" the king waved his hand, cutting Merlin off.

"Gaius explained everything." The color returned to Merlin's face.

"So you're not mad?"

"Oh, I am furious." Arthur glared at the warlock. "You've been out for a month, Merlin. A month. That means I've had to listen to George and his brass jokes for a month!" Merlin chuckled. Arthur opened his mouth to complain more, but the knights burst through the door, followed closely by Guinevere.

"Merlin!" The all yelled. Merlin's grin grew wider at the sight of his friends.

He had a feeling that everything would turn out just fine.

Assuming Gwen didn't strangle him for not telling her about his magic.

* * *

 **Anyway, I got that out of my system. That sucked soooo bad but I don't even care at this point. I know Merlin seems kinda over powered, but whatevs. My fic, my rules! MUAHAHAHA**

 **-InkFanatic**


	19. Spilled Secrets

**A/N: Crack and stuff.**

 **Setting: After Gwen/Arthur get married**

 **Description: Gwen accidentally spills a secret about Merlin to her husband.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters**

* * *

"How could you Gwen?!" Merlin tried to control his yelling. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he panted, out of breath from running. "How could you tell him? You promised you wouldn't!" Doors slammed in the distance, and Arthur's shouts could be heard faintly.

"He's my husband, Merlin!" Gwen stammered, raising her hands in surrender. "I'm not going to keep secrets from him!" She walked towards her friend, trying to place a hand on his shoulder. He glared, and she backed down.

Sighing, the queen walked over to her table, sitting down. Merlin was keeping a wary eye on the door, ready for Arthur to burst in at any second. The manservant looked terrified.

"Even if telling him could cost me my life?!" Merlin was yelling now. Gwen's eyes widened, and she bolted up from her chair.

"He wouldn't do that!" Great. Now she was yelling too. She calmed herself, and walked to him. Gwen grabbed onto his forearms soothingly. "No matter what he says, he wouldn't kill you." Merlin snorted in disbelief. "I know he doesn't say it often, but you are his best friend."

"He has never once said that." Merlin retorted, crossing his arms. "And you know how the prat is! Arthur will never let this go!" His eyes widened in desperation as the sound of slamming doors and banging came closer.

"MERLIN GET BACK HERE!" Arthur's yells were closer now. Merlin blanched.

"He's going to find me!"

"Don't be ridiculous, how would he know-" Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin when the doors flew open, revealing a panting Arthur. The king's eyes settled on his manservant, narrowing.

"There you are, traitor." Arthur hissed. Merlin darted behind the queen, seeking shelter from his wrath. The king approached them, looking eerily similar to a raging bull. Merlin suddenly darted past Arthur, and took off running down the halls. Arthur didn't hesitate in pursuing him, the king's angry cries echoing throughout the castle. The time of night provided a nice, empty hallway for Merlin to run for his life through.

"Arthur, wait!" Gwen cried, hiking up the skirts of her dress. The queen ran after them, closing the distance surprisingly fast. "It's not what you think!"

"It's exactly what I think!" He yelled back to his wife, not slowing in his pursuit. "Face me, you COWARD!" Merlin yelped, somehow running faster.

"Arthur, _I_ kissed _him_!" Arthur ignored Gwen. "And it was years ago! We didn't even speak to each other back then!" Apparently as she said this, she yelled it louder than intended. The reason she knew this was because of Gwaine's amused voice that could be heard as the three ran past.

"She kissed you?" He asked Merlin. The knight began to run after him, wanting to hear more. "Good on you, mate!"

"Not helping, Gwaine!" Merlin huffed. The knight cackled, keeping an even pace with the others. "Arthur, I'm sorry!"

"You kissed MY WIFE!" Arthur shrieked in a not so kingly manner. He leapt towards his manservant, taking both of them down. Merlin screeched as Arthur pinned him to the floor. The two rolled on the floor for a few moments, yelling like little girls.

Two guards were chatting quietly amongst themselves when they heard a commotion. They rushed to see what was going on. What they found... well, it was an odd sight.

The king and his manservant were on the ground, fighting like a couple of children would. The queen was busy trying to pry them off of each other, pleading with her husband to listen to reason. One of the knights of the round table was laughing hysterically as he watched the chaotic seen unfold before him.

The two guards glanced at one another, before shrugging. They let the group be, knowing that it would eventually end.

After all, it was an odd sight, but not an uncommon one.


	20. Fires of Idirsholas AU

**A/N: An AU for 2x12. I'll make it Mergana since I haven't really done one of those yet.**

 **Setting: Series two episode twelve, duh**

 **Description: What if Merlin had saved Morgana from the knight of Medhir with magic?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or its characters**

* * *

"Merlin, help me!" Morgana desperately cried, scrambling backwards as the knight of Medhir advanced towards her. Merlin clenched his jaw, pulling the king further back.

If he let the knight kill Morgana, he could keep Arthur safe.

If he let the knight kill Morgana, he would never forgive himself.

Merlin thrust his hand towards the knight, his eyes flashing gold as the knight flew backwards. Morgana stared for a moment, before turning to Merlin in shock.

"You- you have magic!" She accused. Merlin glanced down at Uther, who was still fast asleep.

"Yes." The word was quiet, and Merlin refused to meet her gaze. "Please don't tell Arthur." Morgana opened her mouth to say something, but Arthur rushed towards them, eyes wide at the sight of the Medhir knight.

"Morgana, did you do this?" He gestured to the form that was starting to stir. The group took off running.

"No-" Morgana huffed, "No, it was Merlin." Merlin blanched when she spoke. Was Morgana really going to reveal his secret? "The knight nearly had me, but Merlin jumped in front of me and pushed him." They reached the throne room, and Merlin nearly sagged in relief, shooting Morgana a grateful smile. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

" _Mer_ lin." He said, his voice doubtful. Merlin sent him an offended look.

"I carry around all your armor, you prat. Do you know how heavy that is?" Morgana smiled at the exchange, before glancing worriedly at the doors.

* * *

➿➿Ok so I'm too lazy to write this part just imagine the scene where Arthur leaves and now Merlin and Morgana are in the throne room alone together➿➿

* * *

Merlin nervously fingered the vial of poison in his jacket pocket. Morgana looked at him curiously.

"So you have magic?" He seemed to flinch at her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin sighed, letting his arms drop to his side.

"I never really found the right way to say it." He said slowly. Merlin paused, and began to pace nervously. "Morgana, there's something... something else I need to tell you." She waited expectantly as Merlin fell back into nervous silence.

"Well?"

"You're the reason everyone is sleeping!" He blurted out. Morgana's eyes widened, and she seemed to shrink back.

" _What_?" Morgana's voice shook. "That's absurd! How could I cause all this?"

"When was the last time you spoke with Morgause?" His question was surprising.

"How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter right now, I just need you to tell me!" Merlin raised his voice, making Morgana flinch slightly. "Sorry." He mumbled. Morgana seemed to debate with herself for a moment, before finally answering.

"I spoke with her last night. Why?"

"She put a spell on you." Morgana let out a choked cry. "She made you the vessel for this curse, and that's the reason you're still awake."

"No, she wouldn't do that! You're lying!" Morgana searched Merlin's expression for any sign of falsehood, but found none. Tears welled in her eyes as the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. "She- she's my sister." Morgana whimpered. Merlin stood there awkwardly for a moment before she composed herself, determination filling her gaze. "How do we stop it?" Merlin remained silent, his face pale. "Merlin?"

"The vessel has to be destroyed." Merlin's voice was barely a whisper as he pulled out the vial of poison. Morgana stared in shock for a moment as she recognized the liquid within the bottle.

"Merlin," her tone was hard. "Give me the poison." Merlin jerked away when she reached out for him.

"No! I can find another way, I know I can!" He sounded desperate as Morgana once again reached for the vial.

"Merlin, Arthur will die!"

"I can't lose you!" Merlin cried out. "Please, Morgana, there has to be another way." Morgana slowly walked closer to him, gently cupping his face in her hands. Time seemed to slow as she placed her lips on his. Merlin stiffened, before cautiously returning the kiss. The two stood that way for a moment, before Morgana suddenly broke away, the poison in her hands. She had somehow gotten it while Merlin had been distracted.

"Merlin, it's alright. It will be alright." Morgana assured him, as a sad smile crossed her lips. Merlin cried out as she lifted the bottle to her lips, swallowing it all quickly. The vial fell to the floor, shattering.

Then she collapsed.

"Morgana!" Merlin's anguished shout echoed in her ears when she began to choke. He knelt at her body, carefully holding her. "Morgana, _please_!" He cradled her in his arms, rocking slightly as she began to fade.

"Sister!" Morgause's shriek could be heard as she entered the throne room. She turned an accusing stare towards Merlin. "What have you done?" Merlin's tear filled eyes hardened at the sight of Morgause.

"Put an end to this curse!" He demanded. "Put an end to this curse and she can still be saved!" Morgause hesitated. "Now!" Resigned, Morgause began to chant, lifting the curse. Desperately, she rushed towards the limp form of Morgana, stopping in her tracks when Merlin glared at her.

"You'll pay for this!" She hissed. Once again, Morgause muttered a spell, and she disappeared in a whirlwind. Behind Merlin and Morgana, Uther groaned, waking up.

"Morgana!" He cried out at the sigh of his ward. Merlin didn't acknowledge the king, instead he carefully picked her up, and began to rush towards Gaius's chambers. He burst into the room, startling a just now awakening Gaius.

"Merlin?" The physician's eyes widened at the sight of Morgana. Merlin laid her on the cot, and searched Gaius's shelves while the physician tended to her. "What was she given?" He demanded. Morgana was getting worse by the second.

"Aha!" Merlin yelled, lifting up a glass bottle. He ignored Arthur, who had just entered the room demanding answers. Carefully, Merlin poured a few drops onto Morgana's lips, silently begging her to wake up. Merlin shook as she remained pale and lifeless on the cot. "No..." he whispered, a lump building in his throat. "Morgana, please. Wake up. For me." Merlin closed his eyes, trying not to let the tears fall when she remained unresponsive. Still, a few tears managed to escape.

"Oh, Merlin." A hand reached up to brush the tears away. "I'll be fine." Merlin's eyes flew open, and he stared as Morgana smiled up at him. Arthur sagged in relief when she sat up, and a laugh escaped Merlin's lips.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"Morgana?" Merlin knocked at her door. "It's Merlin."

"Come in!" Came the reply. Merlin entered, finding Gwen in the room as well, brushing Morgana's hair. Morgana's eyes lit up at the sight of Merlin. "Merlin! It's good to see you." Merlin shifted nervously for a moment, making Gwen smile. She glanced back and forth between the two.

"I'll... let you two talk." She said, leaving the room with a knowing smile. Maybe she would go see Arthur. Merlin stared at the door as she closed it behind her, before turning back to Morgana.

"About my magic..." he began. Morgana waved him off.

"I won't tell anyone, Merlin. You have nothing to worry about." Her smile matched Merlin's as she said this. "However... there is a catch." Merlin regarded her curiously.

"Which is?"

"Tell me everything."


	21. Let's Talk

**A/N:I guess it's just another Merlin magic reveal fanfic that involves Merlin showing off**

 **Setting: During series 5**

 **Description: Morgana has captured Arthur and the knights, and begins ranting about Emrys. Merlin shows up, and boy is he ticked**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters what a surprise**

* * *

Arthur groaned, sitting up as he attempted to clear his vision by blinking. The memories all came rushing back as the king bolted upward, harshly pulling at the shackles that bound his wrists. The room he was in was dark, with only a few torches to provide just enough light to make out a figure sitting on a throne.

"Morgana." The king of Camelot snarled, tugging at his chains. The woman let out a chuckle, resting her chin on her hand.

"Nice of you to finally wake up, brother." There was a sort of amusement in her voice as she spoke. "It's rather _pathetic_ how easy it was to capture you and your _precious_ knights." Morgana spat the words, and her demeanor became tense. Arthur searched around him, sighing in relief when he found all of his knights still here. They must had awoken before him, for they were all sitting up, training their cold stares on Morgana. Suddenly, cold terror gripped Arthur as he realized they were missing someone. But who was it?

Leon was there. So was Gwaine and Percival. Elyan was just behind them, so that left...

" _Merlin_." Arthur murmured. Morgana grinned evilly. "What have you done with Merlin?!" He demanded. A harsh laugh bubbled in Morgana's throat as she stood from her throne. She walked towards Arthur, ignoring the shouts of protest from the knights.

"Oh, dear brother," she began, her tone mocking. "I didn't do anything. My men, however..." Morgana paused, glancing up at a guard who was standing at the door. The man took it as a sign to speak up.

"The servant was last seen fleeing on a horse, my lady." The man bowed his head in respect, or perhaps fear, as he said it.

"That's not the Merlin we know." Elyan muttered.

"He would never leave Arthur's side!" Gwaine spoke up confidently, glaring at Morgana. The high priestess smirked, and motioned for the guard to continue.

"The reason he fled was because he had an arrow through his chest. He was slumped over his horse before he even left our sight," Arthur lunged at Morgana when she laughed.

"Well, it seems like Merlin has finally met his end." She said, waving a hand. One of her men reached to push Arthur back to the ground. "And its about time. I've been trying to get rid of him for so long." Arthur clenched his jaw. He refused to believe Merlin was dead. As soon as they got out of this mess, they would find him safe and sound. Gwaine was cursing loudly as he tried to attack Morgana angrily, but was stopped when she raised her hand and muttered a spell. "There," she clasped her hands together when the knight was frozen where he stood. "That's better. Not so tough without Emrys to save you, are you?" Arthur stiffened, confused.

"Emrys?" Leon was the first to speak. Morgana scrunched her eyebrows, frowning for a second, before a bark of a laugh came from her.

"You truly don't what he's done for you?" She asked incredulously. The blank expressions of the knights told her everything. "Surely one of you have heard of him."

"The druids say he's the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth." Arthur whirled around at shock to stare at Percival. Percival shrugged. "I spent time with the druids before I became a knight."

"Yes, yes." Morgana said dismissively. "Emrys is supposedly the most powerful being to exist. He also prophesied to be my... my doom." A muffled gasp came from a few of the men at the way Morgana trembled in fear. However, soon the fear was gone, replaced by her hate. "But I will prevail over Emrys. It does not matter how long it takes, how many of my plans he stops, I will end him."

Arthur glanced at the knights, who stared back with the same expression.

Why would a sorcerer protect Camelot?

* * *

A sharp cry escaped Merlin's lips as he yanked the arrow out. Blood spurted out of the wound, and Merlin rushed to heal it, his vision already going dark. He mumbled a spell, placing his hand over the wound, sighing in relief when the pain stopped. Merlin pushed himself off the ground, brushing his clothes off.

"What to do, what to do..." Merlin muttered as he began to pace. He needed to save Arthur from Morgana. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. An idea came to him; though whether or not it was a good one... that was yet to be determined. After glancing around to make sure he was truly alone in the woods, Merlin opened his mouth to speak. " _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes_!" The words had a quality to them that was not unlike a roar, and soon, the beating of wings could be heard. Merlin smiled when Kilgarrah landed before him, crashing into trees as he descended.

"Hello, young warlock." The great dragon bowed his head towards Merlin. The smile left Merlin's face as he remembered exactly why he had called the dragon here.

"I need your help." He said, his voice heavy. "Arthur is in trouble."

"He usually is, young warlock." Kilgarrah said, a deep chuckle rumbling in his throat. Merlin glared, and the dragon fell quiet, though his expression was still an amused one.

"I don't know how to save him without revealing my magic." Merlin nervously played with his scarf, fidgeting as the dragon remained silent for a moment.

"Then perhaps it is time to reveal yourself." Kilgarrah's tone was firm. Merlin's eyes widened.

"What?!" He practically screeched. "No, no that's a terrible idea!" He began to list the reason why he shouldn't reveal himself, but sighed at the pointed look Kilgarrah was giving him. "Fine." He muttered, and Kilgarrah bared his teeth in a grin. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"It is good to see you finally take my advice, young warlock."

* * *

Morgana smiled as Gwaine clenched his teeth, refusing to cry out in pain. She ran the knife down the side of his face, all the way to his collar bone, drawing a thin line of blood.

Suddenly, cries of terror could be heard from outside, and Morgana's joyful expression faltered.

"What's going on?" She demanded, trying to keep her voice steady. One of her men came through the doors to the throne room.

"My lady, it's a dragon!" Arthur tensed at his words. Morgana shifted uneasily.

"Did I hear him correctly?" Gwaine said. "Or is the blood loss effecting my sanity?"

"You heard correctly." Elyan assured him, glancing nervously at Arthur. Morgana trembled, the knife clattering to the ground loudly.

"Emrys." She whispered. "It must be him." Morgana suddenly steeled herself, as if she was realizing once more she had an audience. "The coward dares to attack me with a dragon?" Her words were brave, but her voice shook. "If Emrys is so great and mighty, why won't he come and speak with me himself?"

"Well, Morgana," a new voice said. The man who had burst in just a second ago drew his sword, turning to face the source. "Fortunately for you, I am here." Arthur sucked in a breath when Merlin emerged from the shadows, grinning confidently. The grin faltered slightly when he saw Arthur and the knights, but Merlin trained his gaze back onto the high priestess. "You wanted to talk? Let's talk."

"Merlin, what are you doing?!" Arthur demanded, and was echoed by the others. They were overjoyed that Merlin was alive, but why would the idiot try and face Morgana?

"Merlin, you need to get out of here!" Leon urged. Merlin ignored them as Morgana laughed harshly.

"You? You expect me to believe that you, a servant boy, are the almighty Emrys?" Merlin simply quirked an eyebrow. "I've seen Emrys before, you fool. He's an old man!" The dots slowly connected themselves in Arthur's mind. If what Morgana had said about Emrys was true... and if Merlin was Emrys...

"I'm surprised you were fooled by such a simple aging spell." Merlin replied nonchalantly. He ignored the surprised gasps and yelps of the knights, and the betrayed look in Arthur's eyes. Because right now, he was on a mission. "Think about it Morgana. You've tried to kill me so many times, I've lost count! How else would I survive a Serket sting?" Leon jerked in surprise. He'd seen the effects of a Serket sting before. It wasn't pretty. "How else could I break the enchantment you put over me?" Merlin was calm and collected when he spoke, while Morgana was shaking. Whether in fear or anger, Arthur could not tell.

"No!" Morgana shrieked, and began to chant. A ball of flame formed in her hand as she spoke. "You are not Emrys! You will die!" She hurled the flames towards Merlin, and despite himself, Arthur cried out in fear. He didn't want Merlin to die. However, Merlin casually waved his hand as the fire reached him, and the ball disappeared. "How?!"

"Have you heard of Nimueh?" Merlin asked. His foe seemed taken aback by the question, but after a moment, she answered him.

"My sister and I searched for her. She was a high priestess of the Old Religion, and was said to be a powerful one at that." Morgana replied, keeping a wary eye on the warlock.

"She tried that on me once. The fireball." Merlin gave a dry chuckle. "It hurt. So I figured out a way to stop it." Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and the chains that bound Arthur and his knights fell to the ground, useless. Gwaine quickly moved to stand next to Merlin, followed by Percival. Elyan was next, and Leon hesitantly joined them. Arthur stared, unsure of what he wanted to do. The king was busy questioning everything he knew. Silently, he joined them, and Merlin relaxed slightly. "Let us leave, Morgana." He demanded quietly.

"Never!" She hissed. "Aithusa!" Morgana called for her dragon, and the white beast came crashing in. The knights all backed away in fear, but Merlin stood there, unfazed. "Attack them!" Morgana said with a triumphant smirk. The white dragon went to obey, but stopped when it saw Merlin. Morgana's smirk faltered. "What?" It was a quiet question.

"A dragon will not attack a Dragonlord, Morgana. It's fairly simple." All the knights took a step back when Merlin spoke.

"Dragonlord?" Percival muttered. Gwaine shrugged, going along with it. He wasn't the type to ask questions. With an enraged scream, Morgana began to chant, but Merlin was faster. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the high priestess sailing into the stone wall. Merlin stared at her limp form sadly.

"She used to be so kind." He whispered. Suddenly, he tensed, and the past few moments caught up to him. "Arthur-" the king held up a hand, silencing Merlin.

"Listen, Merlin." Arthur began. "Just because you're an all powerful sorcerer and a Dragonlord doesn't mean you'll be getting out of washing my laundry." Merlin gaped in shock for a moment, before laughing. Arthur smiled, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Suddenly, Merlin's happy expression fell.

"What's wrong, mate?" Gwaine asked, curious at the sudden shift in his mood.

"Kilgarrah was right." Merlin let out a groan as he spoke. "He'll never let me live that down." Arthur scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Who's Kilgarrah?"

"I am." Came the rumbling reply.

And later they would deny it, but a few girlish screams had echoed in the castle at that moment.

* * *

 **Well, I'm sorry you had to read that. I apaologize for any OoC-ness and the poor writing. I had this idea, but when I was writing I became rushed. So, yeah, I know it's not my best. But thanks for reading it anyway!**


	22. Memory

**A/N: I got the idea from another fic online. A bit of an angsty oneshot.**

 **Setting: I don't care as long as Arthur's king**

 **Description: Merlin gets hit on the head a little too hard. Arthur and the knights are trying to trigger his memory.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters**

* * *

Arthur and the knights were on a hunting trip, so of course Merlin came along.

Merlin never really understood why Arthur made him come. The king knew of his distaste for these huntings trips, and Merlin would often scare away game by tripping at the wrong time.

But when Arthur turned slightly, Merlin could see that satisfied smirk on his face.

That's when it hit him.

Arthur knew Merlin hates these things, and that was precisely why Merlin had to come along. Simply as a form of torture. Still, Merlin made up for it by talking as much as he could. Gwaine was always willing to chat as they rode along.

Gwaine was in the middle of one of us infamous stories when Arthur motioned for them to be quiet. Merlin raised an eyebrow (one that looked scarily similar to Gaius's), his eyes looking in the same direction as Arthur's.

"Bandits!" Arthur suddenly shouted, drawing his sword. Quickly, the others did the same, Leon shouting in anger when his horse was hit, before dismounting. Men rushed from the forest, though very few actually managed to land a blow on any of the knights. Most of it was thanks to tree branches falling, or bandits tripping, all of which Arthur and his men took in stride. After all, they normally had such luck.

It hadn't taken long before the bandits were disposed of, with little to no injuries sustained by the knights of Camelot. Gwaine had a small cut on his forearm, and Leon was missing his horse, but other than that they were fine.

Except that they were missing someone.

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine piped up, making Arthur jump in surprise. He hadn't even noticed the manservant run off in the fight.

"Probably off hiding somewhere." Arthur said. But his expression betrayed his words. He was worried. The king dismounted his horse, scanning the ground for tracks. A few were able to be seen in the underbrush, and Arthur motioned for the knights to follow him. Not a few seconds later, they found Merlin, unconscious. Just off to the side there was an equally unconscious bandit, while Merlin's horse was grazing next to the man.

"Merlin?" Gwaine rushed forward, checking over his friend. He sighed in relief when there were no apparent injuries, and Arthur moved to gently shake his manservant. Merlin groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"There you are, Merlin." Arthur hid his relief with his normal arrogant tone. "Did you have a nice nap while we were fighting?" Merlin sat up, holding his head. He jumped back in shock when he noticed Arthur sitting so closely.

"I'm sorry, but..." he paused, searching Arthur's face. "Do I know you?" Arthur sucked in a breath, helping Merlin to his feet. Gwaine stepped closer as Merlin swayed, before steadying himself. When Merlin's gaze landed on Gwaine, his expression lit up. "I know you!" He exclaimed, making Gwaine smile. "You're... you're..." Merlin face twisted in concentration. "You like to spend your time in the tavern." That earned a few chuckles and grins. "You're Gwaine!" Merlin said triumphantly.

"That I am." Gwaine stated with a smile, ignoring the remaining grins from the tavern comment. "Do you remember anything else?" Merlin furrowed his eyebrows.

"An old man, with white hair. I... live with him." Arthur nodded, encouraging Merlin to go on. Merlin then began to name the other two knights, Leon first, then Elyan, and finally Percival.

"But you still don't remember me?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head after a moment.

"I'm sorry." He really did look remorseful. "I really don't know." Arthur sighed.

"Sire, we should head back to Camelot." Leon broke in.

"I'm sure Gaius can help him recover." Percival added, glancing at Merlin.

* * *

"I remember a man. He's older, harsh." Merlin said. The knights had been gently prodding at Merlin's memories in an attempt to help him. "He... he hurt a lot of people. A lot of sorcerers." Arthur grimaced, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"King Uther." Percival offered. Merlin nodded, his expression tense.

"Anything else?" Elyan spoke up.

"Yeah. A girl."

"Gwen?" That was the first girl that came to Arthur's mind. Merlin thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No. She has dark hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She loves strawberries and lakes, but she's damaged somehow. Her name is Freya... and- and I love her." he paused, glancing at the knights. Gwaine raised an eyebrow at the confession. None of them had known Merlin had someone special. "None of you know her?"

"You've never talked about her, mate." Merlin's shoulders sagged at Gwaine's statement.

"Which I find surprising." Arthur said with a smirk. "You'll have to bring her to meet us soon. How come I've never seen her before?" Arthur definitely wanted to meet this girl, and perhaps have Gaius check her head. If she was in love with Merlin, something could very well be wrong with her. The thought made Arthur chuckle to himself. But, the prince had to admit that he was happy for Merlin. He deserved to have someone special.

"I'm not sure, I-" suddenly. Merlin's face twisted in anguish. "Oh. I remember now." The other men waited expectantly. "She died." Gwaine tightened his grip on the reins at the pure sadness in his cheerful friend's tone. Any hint of a smile Arthur had had left immediately. "She died in my arms, and I gave her a funeral by a lake, where she would be happy-" a choking sound escaped Merlin's lips. Arthur sucked in a breath, glancing back at Merlin. The manservant had a few tears slip down his cheeks, before he composed himself.

"What happened to her?" Elyan's question was quiet.

"She was killed."

"By who?" Gwaine growled. To be honest, Arthur was having the same thoughts. Whoever did this to Merlin and his love deserved to suffer. Merlin paused, looking uneasy.

"A prince." His words were barely audible. Arthur's breath hitched as he put the pieces together. He couldn't really be responsible for the death of Merlin's love, could he? "There's someone else I remember." Arthur opened his mouth to demand answers about this Freya, but the look on Merlin's face made him stop.

"Who?" Percival also noticed Merlin's need to change the subject.

"Another woman. I think it's Gwen that you mentioned before." He turned to Elyan. "She's your sister, right?" Elyan nodded, smiling in approval. "I know that she kissed me one time." Arthur fell off his horse.

"What?!" He yelled, picking himself up off the ground. "That's my wife you're talking about!" Merlin winced, shrugging.

"I think it was a long time ago." He explained, easing Arthur's demeanor. Slightly.

"Well, at least this will be some decent blackmail material once you get your memory completely back." Gwaine muttered, doing his best to hold in his laughter. Even Leon couldn't help but grin at the statement.

"Well, that's nearly everyone." Percival said. Merlin nodded, but gave Arthur a wary look.

"Everyone except Arthur." Elyan pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember him."

"It's alright. Once we get you to Gaius, he can make sure that you'll get your complete memory back." Arthur reassured his manservant.

"There's someone else." Merlin said hesitantly. "A man. My... my father." Arthur stiffened.

"You've never told me about him."

"I think I know why." Gwaine's voice was quiet, and only Percival heard him. The knight shot him an odd look, but turned back to Merlin who was beginning to speak again.

"He died too." Arthur wanted to scream in frustration. How had Merlin lost so many people he cared about? "I had only just met him, but- but he said from what he'd seen, he was proud of me. I couldn't even grieve, because- because _no man is worth my tears._ " Merlin let out a shaky breath. The knights of Camelot went silent as Merlin attempted to get himself together.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Arthur was quiet when he apologized. "I guess I really can be a prat." Merlin stared at him for a moment, recognition dawning in his eyes.

"And a dollop head." The grin on Merlin's face was wide.

"I can't really say I'm surprised by the fact that 'prat' is what triggered Merlin's memory." Leon spoke up.

"And supercilious." Merlin continued, much to Arthur's irritation. "And fa-"

"I AM NOT FAT!"


	23. Pop Tarts and Carrots

**A/N: A bit of a crack drabble**

 **Setting: Modern times**

 **Description: Merlin really wants Pop Tarts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, they have Pop Tarts!" Merlin squealed loudly, running down the cereal aisle to a colorful section. Arthur stared at Merlin as he continued to gaze in awe at the selection in front of him. He turned and stared at Arthur ecstatically. "Pop Tarts, Arthur!"

"I see you've put aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public." Arthur muttered, glaring at the stupidly-staring shoppers, oblivious to his irritation. Merlin ignored him and went back to staring at the shelves. "Glad to see not much has changed in all these years."

"Arthur, there are so many choices. How do I choose?"

"Merlin, you're a twelve-hundred-year-old warlock, I highly doubt deciding a pastry flavor should be the ultimate weakness to your– What are you doing?"

"I cannot possibly decide between all of these decisions, Arthur." Merlin replied as if he was the stupid one. "So I'm taking every single flavor!" Arthur gave him a you-can't-be-serious-and-how-didn't-I-see-this-coming look. "What?" Merlin paused with another armload of boxes he was about to drop in the cart.

"Merlin, there are twenty-five different flavors, each box has six in it, and they cost three-dollars and thirty-six cents apiece." Arthur paused, adding in his head for a second."I am not buying you one-hundred-fifty toaster pastries for eighty-four dollars. Choose three boxes and be done with it."

"But Arthur!" Merlin whined, making Arthur wonder how the man had managed to survive for so long since the fall of Camelot, when the warlock was clearly barely a child in mind.

"Enough. I am going to get what we need to feed myself and Guinevere for the rest of the week while we figure out what to do with the herd of unicorns you brought with you." Long story, don't ask. "If you haven't chosen your three choices by the time I am checking out, then you're not getting any." With that, Arthur turned away from the pouting child and went about his business.

* * *

Later when Arthur met a glum Merlin by the checkout line he saw that instead of carrying three boxes of the acclaimed Pop Tarts as ordered, he was hauling a cart full of every single carrot product on shelves, no doubt. When Merlin saw Arthur's widened eyes, he shrugged his shoulder and muttered about the unicorns needing treats because the grass at Arthur's was poorly cared for and their health was more important than Merlin's happiness anyway so what were they waiting for? They should go check out.

The carrot bill rang up to be two-hundred-three dollars and sixty-three cents.

Arthur should have just bought Merlin the pastries.


	24. Toaster

**A/N: A modern Gwaine and Percival drabble for y'all.**

 **Setting: Modern times**

 **Description: Why can't Gwaine do the simplest things?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters**

* * *

Gwaine was cursing very loudly as smoke spiraled from the toaster that sat in the counter. Using a butter knife, he quickly dug out the remnants of his toast, his lips curling in distaste at the blackened bread. Angrily, he stabbed at the charcoal- bread, but the knife didn't go through, instead it just glanced off the hard as rock mess.

Growling, Gwaine scrapped the mess into the trash as Percival walked in.

"Ah! Percy, you see," Gwaine scrambled for an excuse, while his roommate quirked an eyebrow in slight amusement. "I- uh- I was going to make you breakfast, and the toaster is evil, I'm pretty sure Merlin enchanted it, and-" Gwaine was cut off by Percival sniffing the air.

"Is something burning?" He asked. Gwaine leaned on the counter in what he thought was a seductive way, winking at Percival.

"Only my desire for you."

"Gwaine, the toaster is on fire."

Suddenly, the smoke alarms went off, making Gwaine jump in surprise, before falling to the ground with a loud thud. He groaned, lying on the floor. Percival chuckled as he moved to clean up the mess.

Being Gwaine's roommate certainly wasn't boring.


	25. Innocent Beauty

**A/N: As per request! Sorry it took so long to get to this. Also, warning: slightly over powered Merlin.**

 **Setting: Anytime Uther is alive. Maybe during series three? Also, Morgana is evil, but not as much as in the actual thing.**

 **Description: Uther has crossed the line this time. And Merlin won't stand for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin. Yes, it's sad, I know.**

* * *

Merlin rolled his eyes from behind Arthur's back at some prattish comment he'd made. But the prince remained unaware, continuing to chatter on about whatever it was he was talking about. The manservant had tuned him out a long time ago, probably around when they'd entered the market square. Merlin grinned at the joyful energy that seemed to surround the people of Camelot, and the glances at the prince didn't go unnoticed.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped walking, causing Merlin to run straight into him. The dark haired manservant grimaced, waiting for the incoming insults. But to his surprise, none came. Instead, Arthur kneeled, and now Merlin could see a little brunette girl, around the age of seven, standing shyly in front of the prince.

"Hello there." Arthur said softly. Merlin smiled at the way Arthur acted. Not all that long ago, he would never consider stopping for a child. "What's your name?"

"Rebecca." Came the timid reply. The little girl stared at Arthur with bright green eyes, before shoving something towards him. Confused, Arthur took it, and when he opened his hands, a small golden flower sat in them.

"Oh! Thank you, Rebecca." The girl beamed at Arthur's acceptance, and after giving a small curtsy, she skipped off, wearing a massive grin. The prince stood, the flower still in his hands, a small smile on his face.

"Going soft, are we?" Merlin teased. Arthur whirled around, a half hearted scowl replacing the smile.

"Of course not, _Mer_ lin." The crowd continued about their day, pretending as if they didn't hear the manservant talking back the the prince of all people.

"I mean, it is a pretty flower. There's no shame in appreciating fine plants, especially from pretty girls." Much to Merlin's delight, Arthur began to turn red.

"She's a child, Merlin! Here!" He shoved the flower into his manservant's hands. "If you like it so much, then take it!" Arthur turned away, but hesitated. "Put it in a vase or something and take it to my chambers." He briskly walked away before Merlin could add any more teasing comments to the conversation.

To be honest, however, Merlin was too busy staring at the flower. It radiated magic. Not the cold, harsh kind that he often felt when around Morgana; but a warm, comforting presence seemed to surround the small plant. The girl, Rebecca, most likely grew a flower with her magic to give to the prince. He chuckled, shaking his head. He'd have to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Arthur sat at his desk in his chambers, a quill in hand. Abruptly, he slammed his head down, groaning into the wood.

"Don't do that. You might kill off your last few brain cells." Merlin spoke without looking up from polishing the sword in his hands.

Arthur scoffed. "At least _I_ have a _brain_ , Merlin." The manservant opened his mouth to retort, but the sound of urgent knocking on Arthur's doors forced him to snap his mouth shut. The prince smirked. "Come in!" A breathless messenger stood there- Daniel, Merlin thought- and it only took a moment for the words to start tumbling out.

"Sire, the king wishes to see you. Something about catching a sorcerer in the market place today." Immediately Arthur bolted up, his smirk morphing into in angry expression that made Merlin wince. No matter how caring Arthur had become, his hatred towards magic hadn't lessened.

Silently, Merlin followed the prince towards the throne room, thoughts and questions racing through both of their minds. The tensions hadn't even begun to settle by the time they reached the ornate doors. With a sigh, Arthur motioned for the guardsmen to open the doors.

Both men stepped into the room, the first thing they noticed being Morgana's enraged expression, and the icy glare that was fixed on the king. Neither of them had seen her look this furious with Uther for a long time. Gwen was just behind her, chewing her lip nervously.

The second thing they noticed made Merlin gasp, and Arthur narrowed his eyes. A familiar brunette girl was kneeling before the throne, tears running down her dirt stained face. Shackles banged against her small wrists with every movement, and Uther's triumphant look said everything Merlin needed to know.

Rebecca had been caught using magic.

Arthur rushed forward, livid. "Father. _What_ is going on?" Merlin noted the barely contained rage in his words. Uther, however, did not.

"Ah, Arthur. I'm glad you're here, my son. This _girl_ ," His nostrils flared in anger, as if she didn't even deserve to be called a human. "Was caught using magic in the lower town."

"She was caught growing _flowers_!" Morgana's voice was borderline shrieking. "How is that evil?!" Arthur paled at the word "flowers", and Merlin could tell that the interaction they'd had with the girl was going through his mind.

" _Enough_ , Morgana!" Merlin could tell that they'd already discussed this before Arthur had arrived. Well, "discussed" was the wrong word. Morgana probably demanded things and Uther probably yelled in response. "She is a sorcerer! And for her crimes, she will die!" Gwen's hand flew to her mouth to muffle the quiet cry of disbelief, while Morgana looked disgusted. The young girl let out a sob as a reluctant guard gently took her away, and Arthur's eyes followed her the whole way.

* * *

"I've got your dinner!" Merlin burst into Arthur's chambers, a plate in hand. The prince didn't even acknowledge him as he set the food down, instead choosing to lean back in his chair and sigh.

"Merlin."

"That is my name, sire." Merlin quirked an eyebrow as he spoke.

"I need your pretend for a moment." Arthur's blue eyes focused on his manservant. "I need you to pretend that you actually have a brain in that skull of yours, and help me think."

Merlin nodded, realizing what this was about. "Rebecca. I've talked with the townspeople, Arthur, and it's not good. She's a bastard child who's family died last year. She's all alone, and she was seen by a guard using magic."

Arthur stiffened. "I've been taught my whole life that magic is evil, Merlin. I've only ever seen it used for the wrong purposes."

"Until today." Arthur nodded slowly, glancing over at the single flower that sat in a vase on his desk. Merlin sighed, running a hand through his hair. Possibilities ran through his mind. "Sire," He cleared his throat, before trying again. "What if, _hypothetically_ , there was a good sorcerer, protecting you." Arthur's gaze snapped to Merlin's searching for some sort of meaning behind his words.

"Hypothetically... I'd question why they'd do such a thing."

"What if, hypothetically, they believe that you'll be a great king someday. And that, hypothetically, you're their friend." Arthur took a deep breath, leaning against the back of his chair. Merlin swallowed as the prince seemed to realize the meaning behind his words.

"Hypothetically? I would be upset. Extremely angry, as a matter of fact. But... I would want an explanation. And, hypothetically, I would want him to rescue any innocents from the dungeon." Merlin smiled, nearly melting in relief.

"Of course, sire." He turned around to leave, hesitating at the door. "If that will be all, I have... some things to attend to." Arthur nodded, waved him on, and the manservant left him to his thoughts.

* * *

Merlin ran, faster than he'd ever gone before. He had made his way to the dungeons, feeling more carefree than he'd ever been. The manservant snuck past the guards, as he'd often done before, and searched each cell quickly. To his horror, none of them contained Rebecca.

And somehow, he knew it meant trouble.

Running into the courtyard, he saw the girl being led up to the chopping block. He saw Uther standing at the balcony, the setting sun casting his shadow over the stones. He saw Morgana, restrained by a guard. Arthur was standing next to his father, and based off the expression on both their faces, Arthur was doing all he could to plead for this girl's life. Only a few people were gathered for this execution; apparently the thought of a child being executed was too much, even for them.

"Today," Uther's voice boomed. Arthur had given up on arguing with him, and was instead trying to leave, and to come down to the courtyard. "We strike a blow against magic." Two guards stepped in the prince's path. "This girl has been condemned for her crimes, and she will pay with her life." Rebecca was forced to kneel, her small frame shaking with sobs. "She is evil, and we will rid Camelot of this filth."

That was all it took for Merlin to snap.

" _Enough_!" Every torch in the dimly lit courtyard flared, the flames rising dangerously high. Everyone desperately searched for the source of this danger, but Arthur was the first one to see Merlin's eyes flowing gold. "You, Uther, are a _fool_. You claim that magic is evil, yet you have no idea how much magic has done for you and your kingdom." Merlin walked forward confidently, and the people parted, allowing him to walk straight to Rebecca. With a wave of his hand, the shackles came off, and she ran towards Merlin, seeking the safety of his magic.

"Guards- arrest that sorcerer!" Uther had finally shaken out of his stupor enough to order people around. However, nobody moved. The knights all looked to Arthur, who shook his head slowly. The king stared in disbelief as Merlin's eyes flashed gold once more, and both he, and Rebecca, vanished.

* * *

It was two weeks later, and Arthur was sitting in his chambers with both Gwen and Morgana. Merlin had disappeared with the girl, and had yet to be found. The people were rising up against Uther at every turn, and the guards and knights did nothing to stop it. Apparently trying to execute the child, and Merlin's speech, had caused a rebellion to rise. Many were calling for Arthur to take the throne, and the few that weren't were simply to timid to share their opinion.

And that was why Arthur had called both Gwen and Morgana to his chambers. He needed help.

"What do I do?" The prince lamented. "If I take the throne, what kind of son does that make me?"

"The kind of son who's willing to understand when his father is in the wrong." Gwen stated, placing a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder. Morgana gave a sharp nod, her expression tense. She let out a sigh, playing nervously with the sleeves of her dress.

"There's... something I need to tell you both." The couple looked at Morgana expectantly. "Merlin wasn't the only one hiding things." Arthur groaned, letting his head fall down to the table in exasperation.

"You have magic too?" Gwen asked, putting together the pieces.

"Yes. And... I have awaited the fall of Uther for a long time." Arthur banged his head on the wood once more. "I've done things I regret. Including... hurting Merlin. And I'm sorry for it. But Uther needs to end his reign."

Arthur looked to her, then Gwen, before rising from his seat.

They were right.

In Ealdor, Merlin smiled. He waved his hand, and the image of the crown being placed on Arthur's head dissolved. Rebecca stood next to him, beaming.

"Well, shall we?" The girl took his outstretched hand, and with a flash of gold, the two disappeared.

They went home.

* * *

 **Well, I hope that ending was satisfying!**


	26. Cold

**A/N: So... this is basically my take on what happened between 4x01 and 4x02 (ya know, when Merlin was attacked my the Dorocha) it's pretty short, btw.**

 **Setting: Between 4x01 and 4x02 duh**

 **Description: Read the A/N mah peeps**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin even though I want to**

The knights rushed forward as Merlin collapsed to the ground, the Dorocha flying away with a screech. Merlin was on the stone floor, unmoving.

" _No_!" Lancelot shouted, kneeling at Merlin's side. Arthur was there next to him, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Gwaine let out a growl that was on the verge of a scream, punching the wall. If the stones had been any thinner, there would be a hole where Gwaine's fist had landed.

"Merlin, you idiot." Arthur hissed, staring at his manservant's blank eyes. "Why did you do that?" Gwaine slumped against the wall, his sword on the ground next to him. Lancelot held the cold form of Merlin in his arms, begging his friend to wake up.

"Sire." Leon muttered, placing a hand on the prince's shoulder. Arthur shrugged it off, wanting to hit something. He now wished more than ever that the Dorocha were able to be killed, not only to save Camelot, but so that he could have the satisfaction of _ripping them to pieces_ for what they did to Merlin.

Suddenly, Lancelot's breath hitched, and he shifted Merlin. The knight was staring intently at Merlin's closed eyes- wait, hadn't they been open just a second ago?

"He blinked." Lancelot murmured, watching hopefully. Gwaine was on his feet in an instant, pushing his way towards Merlin. The knights watched with baited breath, slowly feeling their hopes crashing down as Merlin showed no sign of movement.

"Come on, Merlin." Arthur's voice was quiet. "You need to wake up, you dollop head." Still, there was nothing. Then came the slightest shift in movement, and a small groan.

"That's... that's my... word." Merlin said, not opening his eyes. Arthur couldn't help but grin as Merlin's chest moved up and down.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." Lancelot berated. A ghost of a smile crossed Merlin's lips.

"No... no promises." Gwaine let out a small laugh as Merlin spoke, but the smile left when he laid a hand on Merlin's forehead, nearly jerking his back when he felt the cold radiating from his friend.

"We need to get him warm." Arthur said, noting Gwaine's reaction. Gently, the prince lifted Merlin off the ground, heading towards their fire.

Once they reached it however, to the prince's dismay, there was only hot coals, no flames. Arthur let out a growl of frustration, and carefully laid Merlin down on the stones.

"Elyan, Leon, get the fire started back up, now!" Arthur winced at the bark in his tone, but neither knights looked bothered by it. They understood just fine. Merlin shuddered, his eyes fluttering slightly.

"We need to keep him as warm as possible." Percival pointed out. Lancelot nodded, pulling off his cloak. He quickly wrapped it around Merlin, who still shivered. Gwaine followed suit, as did Percival. Now wrapped in three cloaks, Merlin shook less, but the chattering of teeth and the shaking breaths revealed just how cold he was.

"What is taking so long on that fire?" Arthur muttered, his gaze searching for Leon and Elyan. He could see them approaching, arms full of wood. Arthur sighed in relief, sinking to the ground next to Merlin. He shot a worried glance at his shivering friend, before rubbing his hand on his face.

Merlin had to make it out of this.

He had to.


	27. Lamia AU

**A/N: I like writing alternate endings that give me angst cause I have problems.**

 **Setting: During the episode Lamia (4x08)**

 **Description: The knights get a little more brutal when they attack Merlin.**

 **Disclaimer: Guys I don't own Merlin ok**

* * *

Leon shoved Merlin to the ground, drawing his sword.

"Leon, _wait_!" Gwen cried out, but Leon was already swinging. Merlin bit back a cry of pain when the sword dragged across his stomach, creating a large gash. Crimson instantly began to stain his shirt. Leon staggered back, staring at the wounded servant, his expression confused for a moment,

But only for a moment, then it hardened into hatred.

"That's what you get." Gwaine sneered at Merlin, who was currently gasping for air. The manservant struggled to get off the ground while Gwen watched helplessly. She was busy supporting the weight of her unconscious brother. Percival moved forward to shove Merlin again, and Gwen had had enough.

"Please! Elyan needs help!" She pleaded, and the knight faltered. Percival moved towards Merlin as if he was going to hit him, and Merlin flinched, making the knights snicker mockingly. Percival and Leon moved to take Elyan away from Gwen, and she hid her wince as they moved closer to her.

As soon as she was free from her brother's weight, she kneeled next to Merlin.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, checking his wound. Merlin gave a dry chuckle, pushing her hands away.

"Just perfect." He muttered in reply. Gwen smiled despite herself, and helped him off the ground. Merlin groaned as he stood, pressing a hand to his wound. Somehow, Gwen managed to support Merlin as they followed the enchanted knights through the castle.

Finally, they stopped, and Elyan was carefully laid against a wall. Merlin hissed in pain as Gwen gently helped him sit down next to her brother, and she murmured her apologies.

"We need to find Lamia." Leon spoke up, worry flashing across his face. Percival nodded in agreement.

"You can't just leave us here alone!" Gwen protested, gesturing to herself, Elyan, and Merlin. Leon rolled his eyes, in a very not-Leon way.

"Gwaine, stay with them, will you?" Gwaine nodded, leaning against the wall as Percival and Leon walked off. Once the two knights were gone, Gwen turned to Merlin and his injury. She winced when she noticed all the blood, and Merlin grasped her forearm reassuringly.

"I'll be alright, Gwen." She nodded, giving him a tight lipped smile.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Gwen whispered, mostly to herself. Glancing around for something to use as a bandage, her eyes landed on the hem of her skirt,

"Gwen, you don't need to do-" there was a loud rip as she tore at the bottom of her dress, turning it into strips. "-that." Merlin finished with a sigh.

"He's right you know." Gwaine said coldly. He gestured to the strips of cloth Gwen was now pressing up against Merlin's wound. "He doesn't deserve it." Merlin visibly winced, whether from pain or the harsh words, Gwen couldn't tell.

"We need firewood." Gwen spoke up in an attempt to get the knight to leave. Gwaine glared at her. "Elyan needs the warmth." The knight shrugged, and turned to leave.

"Stay here." He commanded. Gwen and Merlin nodded to appease him, and Gwaine left.

"Not like we could leave anyway." Gwen muttered, making Merlin laugh. But the pain that shot through him made Merlin's somber expression return, and he began to force himself to his feet. "What are you doing?!" Gwen hissed.

"We have to help them."

* * *

Normal fight with the Lamia, cause I'm lazy. Fast forward to when they're leaving the castle place

* * *

Merlin's injury had been forgotten by everyone as they left the lair of the Lamia. Merlin, because of the adrenaline, had even forgotten about it, or at least pushed it aside.

Gwen suddenly gasped, making all the knights whirl around in fear. They assumed the monster had come back. They wished it had.

Merlin had his hand pressed up against his stomach, which had begun to bleed through Gwen's makeshift bandages. He gasped for air for a moment, before collapsing to the ground with a horrid thud.

Gwen was the first to reach him, and she rolled him into his back so she could see his injury clearly. Arthur was the next, kneeling at his manservant's side.

"Did the Lamia do this?" He demanded, looking back at his knights. The men all looked sick with guilt.

"No, Sire." Leon stepped forward. "It was me." He refused to look at Merlin's limp form, and swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

"The Lamia had us under her spell." Gwaine said, anger creeping into his tone. "I wish it was still alive so I could run it through." Percival nodded in agreement, an unconscious Elyan still in his grasp.

"There's no time for blame." Arthur spoke in a steady voice, but his expression remained concerned. "We need to get Merlin and Elyan to Gaius." Carefully, Arthur gathered Merlin's body in arms, and the men made their way back to Camelot.

* * *

Arthur leaned against the wall, watching as Leon paced nervously. Gwaine was holding an apple in his hands, but worry destroyed his appetite, so he simply stared at it. Percival was also leaning against the wall, in a similar manner to Arthur.

"Leon, pacing isn't going to make Gaius go any faster." Arthur commented, and the knight looked up guiltily. He muttered an apology, before resuming his pacing, much to Arthur's irritation.

The men had been waiting for news on Elyan and Merlin ever since they had returned to Camelot. Gaius and Gwen were busy behind closed doors, working to help the two injured men.

All the knights looked up hopefully when Gwen opened the door, but felt their hopes plummet when they noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Elyan?" Arthur asked, placing his hands on her arms in a comforting manner. "Is he alright?"

"Elyan is fine. He's awake, and Gaius is forcing him to stay in bed." There were a few half hearted smiles at the words.

"So Merlin, then?" Leon was the one to speak this time. The look on Gwen's face struck fear in the men.

"Is he alright?" Percival demanded, and Gwaine was trying to get through the door. Arthur pulled Gwaine back, and turned to Gwen for answers.

"He's lost a lot of blood. The sword wound wasn't his only injury. Gaius said he took several severe blows." It was Percival's turn to look guilty. Though- as they would later find out- it was the Lamia's blows that were the worst. But that didn't change the fact that Percival had hurt Merlin, they all had. "Gaius... Gaius doesn't know when... or _if_ Merlin will wake up." Gwen let a soft sob escape her lips, and that strengthened Gwaine's resolve.

He pushed past Arthur and Gwen, bursting into the physician's chambers. Gaius was tending to Merlin, while busily telling Elyan to stay in bed.

Gaius opened his mouth to protest when the knights, Arthur, and finally Gwen streamed into the room, but thought better of it. They all surrounded Merlin's cot, wincing at the sound of his ragged breathing. Apologies would be made as soon as Merlin came to.

Merlin would wake up.

And they would be there for him when he did.


	28. Go Ahead

**A/N: Angst. Magic reveal. The usual.**

 **Setting: Mid series 5**

 **Description: Merlin is forced to reveal his magic to save Arthur. The king doesn't react well.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot no matter how sucky it is.**

* * *

" _Sorcerer_!" Arthur snarled, pointing his sword at Merlin. Merlin trembled, not taking his eyes off of the sword that his king held.

How could it all have gone so wrong?

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and the knights of the Round Table sat together at the table, enjoying their meal.

Well, Arthur and the knights were enjoying their meal. Merlin was busy serving in the background, as per usual. Gwen shot him an apologetic glance as he stepped forward to refill Arthur's glass, and Merlin smiled at the queen.

She opened her mouth to invite Merlin to eat, when a loud crash made everyone jump. There was a man, standing in the middle of the hall. His eyes glowed, a spell was said, and before everyone even had a chance to react, they were frozen to their seats. Merlin stood still, pretending to be under the spell, when in truth it had not effected him.

"Arthur Pendragon!" The sorcerer yelled, his glare settling on the king. He pulled a dagger from his cloak, and Merlin felt his heart skip a beat. "You are responsible for the death of so many of my kind! You will pay!" The man lunged forward, and Merlin acted. Without magic.

Merlin leapt in front of the king, and sorcerer, much to everyone's relief, pulled back just in time.

"What are you doing, boy?" The man hissed. "My quarrel is not with you!" Merlin wanted to sigh in relief. Maybe the man could be reasoned with.

"I can't let you kill the king." Merlin's voice was steady. The sorcerer stumbled back in surprise, before his gaze hardened.

"Then you will die too." Protests came from the knights and royals at the sorcerer's words. The knife in the sorcerer's hands went flying towards Merlin, as beams of energy went sailing towards Arthur.

Acting quickly, Merlin sidestepped the knife, right in front of the magical energy. The cries of protest became louder, but suddenly were silenced.

Merlin had caught the spell.

With an enraged shriek, the sorcerer chanted into an amulet around his neck, before disappearing. The spell on everyone wore off.

* * *

"Arthur, let's not act too rashly." Guinevere's words were calm, but her voice shook as she stared at the sword pressed up against Merlin's chest. Gwaine had already leapt over the table, and was standing within a foot of the two, ready to act if Arthur moved.

The other knights all stood, unsure of what to do. Merlin was their friend, but everything they had been taught said that because of his magic, he wasn't.

"He just _saved_ your _life_ , Arthur." Gwaine reasoned, holding his hands out as if to say he wasn't a threat. Merlin stood there, holding back tears as Arthur clenched his jaw, pressing the sword point a little harder against Merlin's skin. Merlin refused to cry out when the blade pierced his flesh, and blood trickled down his shirt, making an angry growl come from Gwaine, and a horrified gasp emit from Gwen.

"He's a traitor." Arthur hissed. Merlin flinched at the venom in his words, before steeling himself. If this was his fate, so be it.

"Then go ahead. Kill me." Merlin said simply. The knights and Gwen stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Frankly, Merlin was wondering the same thing. "If you kill me, I'll be with them again." He paused, then the names began to slip out. "Will. He took the blame for my magic, before sacrificing himself. Freya. My love." A strangled sound came from Gwen. "Taken from me just because of her curse, taken from me because I couldn't save her." He bit his lip, resisting the urge to place the blame on Arthur. "Balinor- my father." He hadn't meant to give the name. The mention of the Dragonlord made Arthur's nostrils flare, mostly in surprise, while the knights felt their jaws drop. "He sacrificed himself for me, even when I didn't deserve it." A few tears fell from Merlin's eyes. "Lancelot. I should have walked through the veil, I was going to. But he stopped me." Merlin met Arthur's watery stare. "So kill me, Arthur. I deserve it."

Arthur hesitated. Then he raised his sword, and the knights and Gwen lunged forward to stop him, pleas escaping their lips.

And the sword fell.

To the stone floor.

Merlin's eyes widened in shock as the others sagged in relief. Arthur met Merlin's gaze, and choked a single phrase.

"I'm sorry."


	29. What's In A Name?

**A/N: Reveal. Random. Mentions of Freylin.**

 **Setting: Between series 4 and 5**

 **Description: Arthur, Merlin, and the knights are trapped. In order to get out, they must state their names and titles. Turns out, Merlin has a lot of those.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

* * *

Merlin stared at the floating woman before them, the woman that was blocking their exit. The doors they had entered through had slammed shut and bolted themselves.

"What do you want?" Arthur demanded, pointing his sword towards the woman. She smiled, unfazed by the sword.

"It's not about what I want." Her voice was muffled when she spoke, her pale lips barely moving. "It's about what the magic of this place wants."

"And what would that be?" Elyan asked.

"Your names."

"That's it?" Leon's tone was doubtful, like he was expecting a trap. The woman paused, placing a wispy hand on her chin. Uncomfortable silence sat heavily for a moment, before the woman began to speak once more.

"Well, names... and _titles_." She looked at Merlin when she said this, and he tensed. "You must say them quickly," as she spoke the words, the walls began to close in, slowly but steadily making their way to crush the knights of Camelot. "Or you will perish here." Eyes wide, Arthur stepped forward, trying to ignore the closing walls.

"Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot." The woman smiled, but shook her head. "That's my name and title!" Arthur said indignantly. Merlin suddenly realized what she wanted, and stepped forward to whisper in Arthur's ear.

"Tell her you're the Once and Future King." Arthur turned to stare at Merlin, his eyebrows raised. "Just do it, Arthur!"

"The Once and Future King!" Arthur blurted out. "Whatever that means." He added the last part under his breath. The woman nodded, turning her gaze towards Percival. "You are _definitely_ going to explain this later." Arthur hissed to his manservant as Percival announced himself. Elyan was next, and his body shifted nervously as the walls came closer, the only space left would have allowed Percival to lay down and press his head and feet against the walls.

"Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot." Gwaine stated, and the woman shook her head once more.

"There is something you are hiding, Sir Knight." She said with a smug tone. Gwaine paled slightly, shaking his head.

"Gwaine, I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this!" Merlin berated, and Gwaine sighed. With a resigned tone, he admitted to his noble title, earning a few shocked stares from the other knights. But the walls, which had gotten to the point where Merlin couldn't even spread his arms, forced them to divide their attention.

"Come on, Merlin! Tell her your name already!" Arthur yelled, grunting as he used his body to slow down the walls. The other knights did the same, though didn't make much difference. Merlin blanched, staring at the woman.

"Merlin. Servant to King Arthur." He hoped that was enough.

It wasn't. Wonderful.

"All your titles." She told him, that same smile still on her face.

"Merlin doesn't have any titles!" Leon protested, groaning as the walls pressed on. With a resigned sigh, Merlin turned to Arthur.

"I didn't want you to find out this way."

"What are you talking about, Merlin?!" Arthur demanded. Merlin turned back to the woman, with an irritated expression on his face.

" _Emrys_. If you want titles, I don't know of many. Guardian of the Once and Future King." Another nervous glance was shot towards Arthur. "Warlock." Merlin ignored the hurt gasps. He knew that if the walls hadn't been so close, swords would be drawn and pointing at him. "The Last Dragonlord." He waved a dismissive hand towards the knights who were demanding answers. He was committed now.

"What?!"

"Go on." The woman dismissed the knights shouts with a wave of her hand, her eyes focused on Merlin. Merlin furrowed his brow, running the names through his mind.

"High Lord of the Druids. Slayer of the Questing Beast." Percival's mouth was hanging open. "Defender of Albion." Merlin was pretty sure Leon was having a stroke of some sort. "Master of the Elements. Master of Life and Death." Elyan inched back along the wall. "Consort- shut up, Gwaine. Consort to Freya, the Lady of the Lake."

"You're _married_?!" Arthur shouted, making Merlin's snort.

"That's what you got out of all that, Sire?" He asked, before turning to the woman. "There are more?" Merlin paused, and the woman made a 'keep going' motion with her hand. "What else is there?!" Merlin shouted angrily.

"You have done many things in your life, Emrys. Now is the time to take credit for them." The walls had nearly slowed to a stop, but they still inched closer every so often.

"What if I call the Great Dragon?" Merlin asked, unspoken threats lacing his words. The woman shrugged.

"Even he could not stop the magic of this place." Merlin ran his hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated growl.

"Dragoon the Great! Brother of the Great Dragon Kilgarrah, son of Hunith and Balinor! Destroyer of Nimueh, Conquerer of Cornelius Sigan. Vanquisher of the High Priestess Morgause, Killer of the undead!" Merlin was shouting now, and with each of the titles, the knights and Arthur seemed to flinch.

"You are almost done." The woman stated. The walls creaked and groaned as they moved once more.

"Merlin, mate, hurry up!" Gwaine grunted, breathing heavily as he pressed up against the walls.

"The prophesied immortal." Merlin's voice was quiet this time. "The most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth."

"Just when it couldn't get any worse." Arthur muttered, glaring at Merlin. The warlock flinched, and turned back to the woman. She smiled, and waved her hand. The walls stopped closing in, but didn't move back.

"There is still one more thing that you are missing. The most important title that you have." Merlin would have paced if he could have. His thought were racing as he racked his brain for an answer. Suddenly, he smiled, looking up at her.

"Friend of Arthur Pendragon." Merlin said with a smile. The woman nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Well done." The walls retracted with a wave of her hand, and she began to fade from sight. "Good luck, Emrys." She faded completely, leaving Merlin alone with the knights. Arthur stalked forward, glaring at Merlin, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Arthur, I-" the king him off with a raised hand.

"How could you not tell me you were married?" The king demanded.

"Really?" Merlin asked incredulously. Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, I'll want to know all about that other stuff, but not until you tell me how you managed to get a wife!"


	30. Not An Idiot

**A/N: Kinda crack. Also Mergana. I gotta say, I actually kinda like the way this turned out.**

 **Setting: Let's say post 3x09 for now.**

 **Description: Arthur and Gwen are positive that Morgana and Merlin are hiding something from them. They set out to find out what it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I just came up with this plot late at night so let's see how much of a disaster it is.**

* * *

Arthur was not an idiot.

So of course he'd noticed that his manservant had been hiding something. He'd also noticed that Morgana seemed more secretive than usual; and those two facts coincided too much for the prince's liking.

It all added up in Arthur's mind. Morgana, try as she might, was not very subtle when she pulled Merlin into those alcoves. As of late, whenever the two were in a room together, they would send each other odd looks. And to top it all off, Merlin had insisted that Morgana should stay in Camelot instead of rescuing Elyan. Arthur had been able to tell he was worried, but now, it made sense as to why.

"They're hiding a relationship!" Arthur exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. Uther immediately stopped talking, just to turn his stare towards his son. The prince turned red when he realized that all the councilors were staring at him as well, not to mention he could just feel Merlin's eyes boring holes into his back.

"Is there... something you'd like to share with us, my lord?" Arthur turned to Geoffrey, who appeared amused by the entire situation.

"No, sorry." Arthur offered the men his most convincing smile, though it faltered a bit when he heard Merlin's barely muffled snort. "Carry on."

The men all returned to their previous business, unaware of Arthur's plotting. He would get Merlin and Morgana to reveal their relationship to him. After all, it was quite clear they were in love.

Yes, Arthur was not an idiot.

Right?

* * *

"-and that's why I think Morgana and Merlin are in love." Arthur finished triumphantly, waiting for Guinevere to react. The two sat in the privacy of Arthur's chambers, during one of the few times Merlin wasn't there. When the prince had summoned for Gwen, she'd been confused. Not that she was complaining. Her time with Arthur was few and far between these days.

The maid pressed her lips together. "Well... I _suppose_ it is a possibility," She began hesitantly, unsure of how to word her next statement. "But how can you be sure you're not just... looking for things that aren't there?"

Arthur scowled. "It makes sense! Think about it- Morgana's defiance against Uther is even stronger as of late; and its because she's afraid he won't approve of her and Merlin being together! Merlin has been positively insistent on Morgana not coming with us on any trips that could be dangerous. He's being protective of his love!" Guinevere had to admit, it did make sense, in a twisted, roundabout way.

"Morgana has been sending me home early most nights. Maybe she's meeting Merlin. " Gwen mused, beginning to pace ever so slightly. "What if-" she broke off, an amused smile making its way across her face. "What if her and Merlin are..." she left the next few words unspoken, but the meaning was clear.

Arthur paled.

Gwen had never seen his quite this sick looking. Even when he'd been bit by the Questing Beast, he'd had more color in him.

Arthur swallowed hard, reaching blindly for a nearby object. "I need to sit down." After a few moments of near hyperventilating (and Gwen calming down the poor prince), they had come to a decision.

Merlin and Morgana would tell them the truth, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

And that was how Merlin and Morgana found themselves in Arthur's chambers, standing before both the prince, who sat at his desk, and Gwen, who stood next to his chair. The two dark haired, secret sorcerers fidgeted uncomfortably at the states of the two before them.

"What is it you want, Arthur?" Morgana finally broke the awkward silence between the four. "I have things that need to be done."

"And I have a whole list of chores to get to." Merlin spoke up. "So I'll just be going then..." he began to slowly back away towards the door, with Morgana mimicking the movements. Arthur sent Guinevere a look, one that probably said _look-they-even-act-alike-what-did-I-tell-you_.

At least, that's what Arthur meant to convey.

Gwen probably got it.

"Don't even _think_ about leaving." Gwen stated, her tone holding no room for argument. Arthur was fairly certain that she could get anything she wanted with that tone.

"We know that you two are hiding something." Arthur said. "And we know exactly what it is." He stared at the two, gauging their reactions. Morgana's ever-present smirk faltered, giving way to a flash of fear. Merlin paled, almost as much as Arthur had when Gwen had made a certain suggestion just an hour ago.

"What?!" Merlin shrieked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Morgana stated firmly. Arthur held up his hand, silencing any further protests from the two.

"We just wanted to let you know, that we are perfectly fine with it." Once again, the two dark haired people stared open mouthed.

"Excuse me?" Merlin deadpanned.

" _What_?!" Morgana was the one to shriek this time.

"Well, it would be rather hypocritical of Arthur and I to judge you for love." Gwen said calmly. Merlin and Morgana's mouths opened and closed, not unlike a fish's mouth would.

"I- we- _love_?" Morgana sputtered.

"That's completely ridiculous!" Merlin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Arthur grinned. They even soundedlike each other. After a moment of confused sputtering and half-baked excuses, Merlin finally cut through the confusion. "Arthur, Gwen, please excuse us for a moment." He hadn't even given them time to answer before the manservant had grabbed Morgana's arm, dragging her out into the hallway, leaving behind a satisfied prince and a bewildered maidservant.

"What do we do?" Merlin hissed the moment Arthur's doors shut behind them.

Morgana rolled her eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "We play along, you idiot." Merlin gaped for a moment, and the sorceress couldn't help but feel a slight sense of joy at Merlin being speechless for once.

" _Play along_?!" Merlin finally spat out. "What do you mean, _play along_?"

"What do you think I mean?" She answered, her eyebrow raised. Merlin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Listen, if we deny it, they'll only be more suspicious. So unless you'd like to tell them what we're really hiding..." Morgana let the pieces come together for the dark haired servant.

"Well, this is just _wonderful_." Merlin groaned.

"I'm not exactly thrilled either, Merlin." The two stood there in silence for a moment, dreading what was to come.

"Shall we?" Merlin held out his hand, and Morgana grimaced as she reluctantly took it.

And together, the two people who despised each other walked hand in hand towards their doom. Sorta.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, things had surprisingly become easier for the two secret sorcerers. Arthur, though he had no desire to consider just what Merlin and Morgana did in their spare time, was more lenient with the former when it came to time off. Which, in turn, provided an easy escape for Merlin whenever he needed to save Camelot.

For Morgana, it became easier to meet with her sister without the prying eyes of her maid. All the woman had to do was ask for some personal time, and Gwen would smile knowingly before making a hasty exit.

Yep. Everything was fine and dandy for the two "lovebirds".

Until Arthur and Gwen -though mostly Gwen- suggested going on a double date.

The date in and of itself wasn't too bad, just a simple picnic in the woods, far away from prying eyes. It had been peaceful and calm, and Morgana even found herself enjoying herself for once.

Then Gwen had made an off-handed comment about how Merlin and Morgana never kiss.

Merlin made an odd choking noise, much to Arthur's amusement. Morgana felt her breath hitch, nervously glancing from Gwen, to Arthur, to Merlin.

She made her decision.

Morgana grabbed Merlin, pulling his face towards her. She reveled in his shocked expression for a moment before murmuring, "Just for the act." And as Merlin's mind scrambled to process his current situation, Morgana pressed her lips to his. A muffled shriek came from behind them, and the pair broke apart to see Gwen's hand over Arthur's mouth.

"Happy?" Merlin asked the prince. Both him and Morgana burst out laughing at the blond's horror.

* * *

It was later that night when Morgana pulled Merlin aside.

"There's something you need to understand, Merlin." Morgana began. "About that kiss..."

"I know, I know," Merlin waved his hand. "Just for the act." He chewed his lip for a moment. "But..." blue eyes met green. "If we were forced to convince them again..."

"Hm. That would be... most unfortunate." Morgana resisted the urge to smirk. "I suppose if we had to, however, it would be the most logical thing." The two smiled genuinely, for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Off in the distance, Kilgarrah shot up with a gasp.

Destiny was changing.

Arthur would create Albion, with his Court Sorcerer by his side. And by the Court Sorcerer's side? The Lady Morgana, assisting her brother... and her _husband_.

All because Arthur was not an idiot.

-Many years later-

"You mean you _both_ have _MAGIC_?!"

... most of the time.


	31. Should've Been Me

**A/N: Angst cause why not.**

 **Setting: End of 4x02**

 **Description: So... basically the reaction to right after Lancelot steps through the veil.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters**

* * *

Merlin stood there, hand outstretched, as if staring at the spot where Lancelot had been would make him suddenly reappear. His mind scrambled to process what had happened.

One moment, Merlin was going to walk through the veil. The next, Lancelot was giving him a small smile before leaving.

 _Forever_.

Reality came crashing down on Merlin, and he collapsed to his knees with a cry. The earth seemed to tremble the second his knees touched the ground, and thunder rumbled as hot tears streamed down his face. Merlin let out a scream of pure rage, and lightning flashed, striking the ground around him. The scream dissolved into sobs, harsh, choking sobs. The lightning stopped, but thunder continued to rumble, echoing in his head.

Gwaine groaned, sitting up. He tensed when he remembered the reason he had been knocked out, and grabbed at his sword. He relaxed slightly when he noticed that the Callieach was no longer there. Arthur was lying unconscious just off to the side, and Merlin...

Merlin was on his knees. Gwaine watched as Merlin let out a gut-wrenching cry, and nearly had a heart attack when lightning started to strike the earth around the boy. Gwaine recognized the use of magic, he had even suspected Merlin of having it for a long time, but the display of raw power took Gwaine by surprise. What could even make Merlin react like thi-

Oh, no.

 _No_.

Lancelot was no where to be seen. Gwaine rushed forward as the lighting stopped, wincing in sympathy when Merlin curled up, silent sobs racking his frame. The knight placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Merlin stiffened, before relaxing again.

"He- he sacrificed him- himself to close the veil." Merlin choked out. "It was supposed to be me, Gwaine." Gwaine sighed, sitting down next to Merlin, wrapping an arm around him.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." He whispered. He was vaguely aware of Arthur stirring behind them.

When Arthur awoke, there was one horrifying, gut-wrenching moment where he thought Merlin had somehow gone through the veil in his place. The prince quickly stood up, taking in the sight before him. Merlin (oh, thank God) and Gwaine, sitting together, with Lancelot no where in sight. He put the pieces together.

"No!" Arthur yelled, kicking at the ground. Merlin tensed when he realized Arthur was awake, and the storm began to clear away. Tears still streamed silently down the servant's face as he turned to face Arthur.

* * *

The others had shouted for joy when the Dorocha vanished. But when the earth shook, and the lightning flashed, they felt their happiness dim.

That was just a side effect of closing the veil, right?

Still, they had all rushed to Arthur in fear. They found Merlin, curled on the ground. Gwaine was next to him, attempting to comfort the servant. Arthur was waking up, and let out a scream of anger.

Slowly, they put the pieces together, dread settling like a stone in their guts as Merlin stood, assisted by Gwaine.

"Lancelot?" Percival whispered. Merlin turned away from Arthur, and gave Percival a slow shake of his head.

It was a quiet ride back to Camelot.


	32. No Hope

**A/N: Drabble and angst.**

 **Setting: Um? Well, it's definitely AUish. Let's say post series 5 episode 3 (but not to do with the episode)**

 **Description: Merlin once said there would always be hope. He was wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters or feelings.**

* * *

The skies were clear and blue, something that didn't feel right given what lay below it. Hundreds of bodies, more of them wearing black and green, instead of silver and red.

But none of the knights of Camelot felt as if they had won.

"You once told me there would always be hope, Merlin." Arthur whispered. Blood stained his cloak and chain mail. Tears of pain streaked his face as he let out a shuddering cough.

But the pain wasn't physical, no, the king of Camelot was completely fine.

The emotional pain was too much. He broke down, cradling Merlin's body tightly. The blank blue eyes still stared at the sky. Arthur hadn't found the will to close them yet.

"You were wrong."


	33. Peace

**A/N: After posting two horribly sad oneshots in a row, my conscience kicked in- no, wait, I don't have a conscience, I'm a fanfiction author- My something made me realize that maybe I should maybe give all you amazing people a break. So here's this fluffy Drabble.**

 **Setting: AU post series 4**

 **Description: Merlin's happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the tooth rotting fluff.**

* * *

"Hey... Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I- _we_ ," Arthur gestured towards his knights and queen. But that's not what they were tonight. Tonight, they were just friends. "We were wondering if you could show us again."

Merlin smiled, nodding. He stared at the fire for a moment, before his eyes flashed a brilliant gold.

A dragon the color of Merlin's eyes when he did magic rose from the flames, flying above their heads in a circle. Gwen's fingers laced through Arthur's as they watched the magical illusion in awe.

But that wasn't the their favorite thing to look at.

Their favorite thing was watching Merlin finally, truly be at peace.

To be himself.


	34. Take His Place

**A/N: Pain. That's it. I really, truly am sorry. I post a lot of angst, and sometimes I get anxiety about it. Mostly because I'm worried if you guys like that or not. So... are you okay with all the angst?**

 **Setting: During the series finale Diamond of the Day PT 2**

 **Description: Merlin always said he would do anything to save Arthur.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, because if I did everything would have ended happily ever after.**

* * *

"Just... just hold me. Please." Arthur murmured, putting as much strength as he could into the words. Merlin trembled as he settled on the ground with the king, tears welling up in his eyes. "I finally understand now. Everything you've done..." Arthur looked up at Merlin. "Everything you've done, has been for Camelot. For me."

"You're saying goodbye." Merlin choked out, tears falling as he tried to stop them. Arthur smiled faintly, placing a hand on the back of Merlin's head.

"No." Arthur winced as a new wave of pain spread through him. He didn't have much time left. "There's something I need to tell you, something I've never said to you before." The king could feel the life leaving him. "Thank you."

Arthur's world faded to nothing.

"No. No no no no no!" Merlin whispered to himself. He bit back the sobs, and tears streamed down his face as he looked to the skies, and began to shout.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" The words to summon Kilgarrah were choked and desperate. It didn't take to long, and soon the Great Dragon had arrived, a hint of pity in his gaze when he saw the limp form in Arthur's arms. The warlock begged the dragon to take the two men to the lake.

Kilgarrah didn't have the heart to decline Merlin's request.

* * *

"I can't lose him!" Merlin shouted at the dragon, barely holding the weight of Arthur. "He's my friend!" Kilgarrah shook his head sadly, and Merlin nearly collapsed from grief. The tears still hadn't stopped, and Merlin shook with the overwhelming emotions that swirled inside him. "There has to be a way to save him." He said weakly. Kilgarrah hesitated, and that was all the proof Merlin needed. "So there is a way?"

"Yes, but-"

"I command you to tell me!" Merlin roared, regret surging through him at the sight of Kilgarrah's hurt look. But Merlin had no time for regret. He had to save Arthur.

"Very well." Kilgarrah sighed, a slight puff of smoke escaping his lips as he did so. "The high priestess Nimueh. If you were to summon her, you could bargain for Arthur's life." Merlin knew what the price of the bargain would be. He nodded, and Kilgarrah gave him the spell necessary for the summoning.

Carefully, Merlin laid Arthur on the ground, and began the process. Soon, Nimueh emerged from the lake, a self satisfied grin on her face.

"So, Merlin. You needed me after all." She glanced down at the body of Arthur. "And I see not much has changed, even after all these years."

"Shut up!" Merlin hissed. His tone softened when his eyes lingered on the blank expression of Arthur. "Can you heal him?" Nimueh nodded, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Are you willing to pay the price?"

"My life for Arthur's." He replied without hesitation. "I will take his place." Nimueh waved her hand, and suddenly, the Cup of Life was in her hand. A slight sense of Deja Vu rose in Merlin, and he might have laughed at the situation had it not been so serious. Nimueh began her spell, walking over to the lake to fill the Cup. Once it was full, she finished chanting, and handed the Cup over to Merlin. Her eyes flashed, perhaps in pity, and she spoke once more.

"I will allow you to stay alive long enough to return." Nimueh said softly, and Merlin's head shot up.

"Thank you." Merlin told her, and she bowed her head before disappearing, returning to the land of the dead. With trembling hands, Merlin poured the water into Arthur's mouth, and nearly collapsed in relief when the king swallowed, then groaned.

"It will be an empty world without you, young warlock." Kilgarrah's tone was remorseful.

"I'm sorry, old friend." Merlin faced the dragon as he said it. Kilgarrah bowed his head in respect as Arthur's eyes fluttered open. The warlock quickly knelt at his side.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, disbelief filling his tone. Merlin laughed, a large grin on his face as he helped the king to his feet.

"I did it! I saved you." Arthur stumbled back when he caught sight of the Great Dragon, but after some quick explaining from Merlin, he relaxed.

"Of course you would be friends with a dragon." Arthur muttered, making Merlin smile.

"I am full of surprises, Sire." Merlin replied. His smile suddenly fell, however, and Arthur had to dive forward to keep him from falling to the ground. Arthur looked to the dragon desperately for answers as Merlin moaned in his arms.

"What's going on?!" Arthur demanded, his voice cracking. Kilgarrah regarded Merlin sadly.

"In order to save your life, he gave up his own."

"No!" Arthur cried out. He glanced back down at Merlin. "Why would you do that, you _idiot_?!" Merlin attempted a smile and a laugh, but it turned into a shuddering cough.

"I'm dying, and you can't even go without insulting me." Merlin joked. Arthur stared at the Great Dragon pleadingly.

"Is there anything you can do to save him?"

"I'm afraid not. But fear not, Arthur Pendragon. For when Albion's need is greatest, Merlin will return, and stand by your side once more."

"How is that supposed to comfort me?!" Tears welled up in Arthur's eyes, and his own words flashed in his mind.

No man is worth your tears.

But Merlin certainly was.

"If you wish," Kilgarrah began, the sorrow evident in his gaze. "I can fly you back to Camelot, so Merlin may say goodbye to the others one last time." Wordlessly, Arthur nodded, and before he realized what was going on, he was off to Camelot, Merlin cradled in his arms.

* * *

Kilgarrah landed in a clearing, just off in the distance of Camelot. Arthur dismounted the Dragon, and Merlin stirred in his arms.

"Ar'ur?" Merlin mumbled. Arthur smiled sadly, and began to head towards Camelot. He would occasionally talk to Merlin, not even really knowing if the warlock could hear him or not. As he reached the walls of the city, joyous shouts echoed at the sight of their king returning. When he reached the castle, the others were already there to meet him.

Guinevere, his beloved Guinevere, came rushing forward first. Percival, Leon, and Gwaine were behind her, and Gaius was coming as fast as he could.

* * *

(A/N: Just pretend Gwaine is perfectly fine. It's what I've been doing since the finale anyway.)

* * *

"Arthur!" Gwen cried out, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the limp form in his arms. "Merlin?" Gwaine felt the air leave his lungs at the sight of his friend.

It couldn't be Merlin. Merlin would be fine. He would wake up, and they would joke around, and Merlin would go back to his usual self, insulting Arthur along the way.

That was what went through their heads. Merlin groaned, prying his eyes open to look at his friend. He attempted a weak smile when he saw them.

"He-" Arthur choked on his words. "He used his magic to save me. Merlin gave up his life for mine." If it hadn't been for Leon supporting her, Gwen would have fallen to the ground right then and there. Percival rushed forward to attempt to take Merlin from the king's arms, but Arthur refused, clinging onto him.

"Hey." Merlin said softly. "It'll be alright." His attempts to reassure them only made their grief multiply. Gwaine had unshed tears in his eyes, and Percival couldn't bare to look at Merlin, afraid he might break down. Gwen was openly sobbing, and Gaius placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"My boy." Gaius whispered. Merlin turned as much as he could, facing his guardian. "I'm so proud of you." Merlin relaxed, before looking back up at Arthur.

"I need one last favor from you." Arthur nodded, his eyes stinging. "I want you to take me to the Lake." The king glanced up at Gaius, and the physician nodded.

"I know which lake he speaks of, Sire."

"Then let's go." Gwaine broke in, nearly sprinting towards the stables.

The ride towards the lake was a silent one, with only Merlin's raspy breathing occasionally interrupting the quiet. Arthur held Merlin against him, and kept the horse going at a steady pace.

"We're here." Gaius spoke up, gesturing towards the water before him. Quickly, they dismounted, and it took all of Arthur's strength to carry Merlin to the water's edge. The knights and Gwen gathered around them as Merlin was set gently on the shore. Merlin stared up at there faces, blinking rapidly when they became out of focus for a moment.

"Merlin, mate." Gwaine's voice was strained. "What will we do without you?" Merlin chuckled, turning his head towards the knight.

"You'll manage." He said with a smile. "But... make sure you remind Arthur that he's a prat every once in a while." Gwaine grinned despite himself.

"Aye, I can do that."

"Oi! I'm still right here." Arthur protested weakly, shaking his head at Merlin's attempt to lighten the mood. Gwen was kneeling on the ground next to them, and she placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's forehead.

"I'll be sure to take care of him, Merlin." Gwen managed to choke out, and Merlin nodded, reaching up to brush away her tears.

"It was an honor knowing you, Merlin." Leon spoke up. The normally stoic knight's expression was mournful as he said it.

"Gaius?" Merlin suddenly said, and the physician was there in an instant.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Thank you for taking care of me." Merlin let out a shuddering cough, and he faced Arthur once more. "I- I don't have much longer." Arthur couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Just... when you get a new servant, don't get a bootlicker." A faint smile was on their lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Arthur's voice cracked as he spoke. "You know, Merlin, you really were the worst manservant ever." Merlin laughed, a real genuine laugh. "But you were the greatest man. And my best friend." Gwen sobbed harder, and a few uncontrolled tears rolled down Gwaine's face. Merlin's eyes became unfocused, and the blue eyes stared upwards.

"I can see them, Arthur." Merlin said, exhilarated. "Will, Freya, my father, Lancelot. They're all there." He paused, and his eyes became focused once more. "And, Arthur? I'm happy to be your best friend until the day I die." Merlin told him. "And beyond even that." With a smile on his face, the breath left his body.

The Once and Future King cried, holding the body of his friend. His best friend.

His brother.

And the earth itself mourned the loss of Merlin.


	35. Small One

**A/N: So someone requested a protective knights oneshot. This one is going to have some humorous points, but I will definitely make a serious one as well (and soon, hopefully next week).**

 **Honestly, this seemed better in my head, but it got worse the further I went along. Whatever ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯ I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Setting: between series 3 and 4**

 **Description: The knights care a lot about the manservant that always seems to get into danger.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Merlin.**

* * *

"Why does Arthur always bring Merlin along?" Elyan's remark broke the late afternoon silence in the armory. The others froze and looked at him, pondering what he had just said.

"That's the way it's always been, I suppose." Leon was the one to finally answer. Elyan shrugged and turned his attention back to the straps on his gauntlet.

"Now that you mention it," Percival started, "it is odd. Merlin's... so small. You think Arthur would be wary of constantly placing him in danger."

"Merlin's not defenseless..." Lancelot said quietly, but his statement went unheard, or at the very least, was ignored. The other knights seemed to be taking this conversation seriously, as if they had never realized that Merlin seemed to always be in trouble.

"Merlin is one of the bravest men I've ever met." Gwaine announced. "It's not his fault that he wasn't given the strength to match it."

"I say we need to look after Merlin! He's one of the most loyal men I know."

"I agree with Leon."

"And I agree with Percival." Gwaine paused for a second. "About agreeing with Leon, that is."

"It's decided then?" Elyan looked at the others for confirmation. Each of them nodded, and Lancelot sighed at the theatrics. "From now on, we will always make sure Merlin is safe."

And that was the end of the discussion.

* * *

The fact that Merlin had five knights almost constantly watching him did not go unnoticed. Add one more stuffy prat, and Merlin was never alone anymore.

At first, he hadn't minded it, in fact, it was almost endearing.

They had been out on yet another one of Arthur's useless hunting trips when, of course, bandits had made a surprise appearance. Merlin was stuck in the middle of the fray, unable to discreetly use his magic like he normally did. That is, until Percival threw him over a muscular shoulder before charging to edge of the battle. The large knight deposited a stunned warlock before running back, sword raised high.

After sitting on the ground for a moment, Merlin had recovered, and assisted his friends in not dying. Unfortunately, the warlock had been so busy trying not to let the others get killed that he didn't notice when a bandit came up behind him, knife raised.

"Merlin!" Gwaine's cry made him spin around, just in time to see a flash of silver racing towards his unguarded chest. His magic sent a jolt through his system, forcing him to act. He dived to the side just in time to only receive a graze on his arm.

Merlin turned to face the bandit, ready to dodge another attack, but faster than he could say "Clotpole" a raging blond prince had already taken care of business. Next thing the warlock knew, Elyan was kneeling next to him, bandages in hand.

The knights circled around Merlin, peppering him with questions like:

"Are you okay?" And "What happened?" and "Why wasn't someone watching him?!"

As soon as Elyan had finished wrapping a ridiculous amount of layers of bandages around his arm, Merlin had pushed his way through the circle of knights muttering things that's sounded suspiciously like "Mother hens."

When Merlin had walked all the way back to the camp site (with the knights close behind in case he tripped or something) the others finally gave him some space.

"Well lads," Gwaine clapped an irate Arthur on the shoulder. "I'd say today was a success."

Lancelot simply sighed once more.

* * *

For Merlin, that was just the beginning.

One of the lords -Merlin hadn't bothered to learn his name- had a reputation for not treating his servants all that kindly. And of course, Merlin had the misfortune of running into him early one morning.

The manservant had been late to work because he'd been up most of the night saving Camelot from a something or other (Gaius knew what it was called). So now, he was rushing to get to the tray of food in his hand to the prince's chambers. He turned around a corner, only to crash straight into what felt like a brick wall, causing the tray to clatter to the floor.

"Watch where you're going, you fool!" A sharp voice came from above him, and Merlin had to look up in order to see the face of the infamous lord.

"Sorry, my-" A sharp slap rang out in the hallway.

"Do not speak to me unless I give you permission!" Merlin nodded in response, the side of his face stinging, and he could feel a bit of blood trickling down his cheek where the man's ring had cut him. He tried to walk around the grouchy lord, but to no avail. A grunt of pain escaped his lips when a fist connected with his stomach.

Merlin doubled over, unable to catch his breath. He stayed that way as the lord laughed before walking stiffly away. Merlin probably stood alone in that hallway for a solid minute, trying to regain the ability to breath properly.

"Merlin?" He looked up to see the concerned face of Gwen. She gave a small gasp when she saw the cut on his cheek, and Merlin realized that it must be worse than it felt. "Merlin, what happened?" She asked, grabbing his hands in her own.

"It's nothing, Gwen." Merlin gave her one of his signature grins. It faltered when she glared in response.

"Merlin, you will tell me what happened right now, or I will take you straight to Gwaine." Merlin groaned. Gwen didn't make idle threats. And if she brought Gwaine into this, the knight would simply "interrogate" every single person in the castle until he figured out who did it. Not to mention Gwen would help him.

"It was the visiting lord." The reluctant reply made Gwen's expression sharpen in anger. "But I'm _fine_ , Gwen, really. Please don't tell Arthur." After a moment of silence, the maid conceded, promising not to tell the prince. She eventually bid him farewell, before hurrying off to continue working.

Or so Merlin thought.

Gwen may have promised not to tell Arthur, but that promise did not extend to her brother.

So later that night, she may have let it slip to Elyan. And Elyan may have told Leon. And Leon may have brought the issue up to the rest of the Round Table.

And as for the Round Table? Well they may have had a... _talk_ with a certain lord. And when a certain lord brought a report of knights gone rogue to the prince, Arthur simply was unable to find any substantial evidence to support these claims.

And when the lord packed up and left Camelot in a hurry the next day, Merlin didn't question it. It was one of the few times he was actually glad to have them looking out for him.

But there were other times when he wasn't.

For example:

Several knights from one of the neighboring kingdoms had accompanied one of the royal family members. When Merlin had been carrying Arthur's armor down to the training field, one of said knights gave him a little nudge. Merlin was sent sprawling to the ground, and the once clean armor was covered in mud.

Camelot had almost gone to war that day, just because a couple of knights and a certain prince didn't realize that Merlin didn't need to be mothered constantly.

And it was getting worse.

Merlin couldn't even go outside without at least two knights on his heels, their expressions practically begging someone to even look at Merlin the wrong way. Saving the kingdom had gotten a whole lot harder lately, seeing how Merlin couldn't get a moment to himself.

And just, _just_ when Merlin thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

He had reached for Arthur's sword to put it away, when four knights and prince came rushing at him. Gwaine grabbed his shoulders and swung him around, while Leon grabbed the sword and handed it to a bewildered Lancelot.

"Crisis averted!" Gwaine announced cheerily, Merlin still in his arms.

"I've had enough!" Merlin yelled, escaping from the knight's grasp. "I do not need you all constantly looking after me! I am not weak, and I am by no means defenseless! I am the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist, I'm the last Dragonlord, and I've saved all of your lives more times than I can count! So LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lancelot buried his head in his hands as Merlin's rant ended, and the knights all stared with their mouths hanging open.

The warlock felt a small sense of satisfaction at the stunned silence he had received in response to his outburst.

Until Arthur spoke up.

"Alright, who skipped out on Merlin watch?!" The prince demanded, leveling his gaze at each of the knights. "Which one of you let Merlin fall and hit his head hard enough for him to act like that?"

"Don't look at me, I was there for my whole shift!" Elyan protested. "Gwaine is the one who can't stay out of the tavern!"

"Hey! I take offense to that."

"You know what? It doesn't matter." Arthur decided. "Let's get him to Gaius so he can get checked out." Leon and Percival nodded, each grabbing one of Merlin's arms and leading him out of the room.

Merlin, resigned to his fate, simple groaned the whole way there.

As the men filed out of the room one by one, Lancelot sighed, for what felt like the millionth time.

Poor Merlin.


	36. Parents

**A/N: Just some fluff and crack**

 **Setting: Just before series four**

 **Description: The knights of the Round Table are like children, and, let's face it, Merlin and Arthur are the exasperated parents.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not even sure I own the plot. As I was writing this, it seemed really familiar to me, but I can't be sure. I think I own the plot though.**

* * *

Fingers drummed against the table, blue eyes stared at the five Knights standing before him, his five bruised and drunk Knights, the prince stayed silent just to watch them squirm a bit before sighing.

It was the kind of sigh that told everyone in the room that he was going to regret what he was about to ask next, but was going to push on anyway.

"What happened?" Arthur Pendragon asked from where he sat at his table. A few uneasy glances went back and forth the men, before Leon hesitantly stepped forward.

"It was Gwaine's fault." stated Leon, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"It was not!" Gwaine retorted, and crossed his arms as he glared at the man. Arthur sighed once more, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's always your fault!" this came from Elyan.

"No it's... alright, maybe it is, but this time it wasn't!"

Arthur sent an exasperated look towards Merlin. The manservant merely grinned back in amusement as his five Knights started bickering with each other.

"Enough!" Arthur ordered, silencing them, "I don't care whose fault it is" he then said, "What happened today was a disgrace to the Knight's code and Camelot, as such you will be punished, seven days in the dungeon. Maybe you'll think of this next time you lot decide to go out and get drunk!"

"Oh, come on!" Gwaine protested. He glared at Arthur, but the prince refused to back down.

"That hardly seems fair." mumbled Percival, "Seeing how we didn't even start it."

"My decision is final" Arthur said, his tone firm. Shoulders sagged as the knights realized that he was not going to relent.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh Arthur?" Arthur turned to his servant with a raised brow, and not for the first time questioned the sanity of Merlin.

"It wasn't like they went on a rampage" Merlin said, gesturing the the knights. "No one was seriously hurt. A bit bruised, but that's it."

"So what you want me to just give them a slap on the wrist and send them on their way?"

"I like that idea."

"Shut up Gwaine." The knight smirked in response to the king's command, but still fell silent.

"No, but throwing them in the dungeons seems a bit overdone don't you think? After all, they were merely defending themselves."

"If I wanted your opinion Merlin, I would have asked for it".

"I thought you liked my opinions." Merlin pouted, though his lips tugged with a slight smile. Arthur glared at him, not finding the situation all that amusing.

"And what gave you that idea? And don't pout, you look ridiculous."

"It's better than being a Dollop head"

"Again with that word, what does it even mean!?"

"Like I told you, in two words, Prince Arthur"

"You know I could—"

"Excuse me, Mother, Father." interrupted Gwaine. Arthur didn't even have to look at the knight to know there was a massive, self-satisfied smile on his face. "Are we still going to the dungeons?"

The two bickering young men turned to the five Knights who had been watching with amused expression, though now they had sat down, Leon, Elyan and Percival in chairs, Gwaine and Lancelot in Arthur's bed, the most noble of Knights was curled up on the bed asleep, happily and softly snoring. The pain draught Gaius had given him before they arrived at their Prince's chambers finally taking effect.

"No." said Merlin before Arthur could speak, "You aren't going to the dungeons."

"Wait a minute—" Arthur sputtered angrily, only to be interrupted again by his manservant.

"You will be cleaning out the stables for one week" Merlin continued on, reveling in the redness of the prince's face.

"You can't—"

"Two weeks of night patrols."

"I'm the Pri—"

"And you are banned from the Taverns, and any kind of ale, wine, pickled eggs, or mead for three weeks."

"MERLIN!"

"Aw, come on!" The protests of Arthur and Gwaine were ignored by Merlin as he continued on, unfazed by the irritated groans.

"And you will apologize to the pub owner for destroying his property, starting today. Understood?" To the amazement of the Prince, all four of his Knights nodded.

"Yes, Merlin" the four chorused passively. Pleased, Merlin nodded. Arthur gaped, his mind scrambling to process what had just happened. A part of him wondered if the knights' drunkenness had anything to do with their complacency.

"You all should get some sleep." Merlin said, and the men left without a word. Percival gave the sleeping Lancelot a curious glance, and Merlin waved his hand dismissively. "I'll deal with him." Arthur was still sitting in his chair, his mouth hanging open.

"How?" The prince muttered.

"I think that went well" Merlin then said cheerfully, ignoring Arthur's muttered question, before going over to the bed. The servant took off the Knight's boots before tucking him, Merlin then went about picking up the dirty clothes that needed washing.

"I'll be back with your dinner soon." Merlin said as he left, "And don't wake up Lancelot. He deserves the rest." He paused in the doorway for a moment, giving Arthur a glare before the prince could protest. "After all, he was the only knight who tried to put a stop to all the chaos."

When the door closed shut, Arthur was left alone with Lancelot's soft snores, and his thoughts. Arthur wondered at what point he had lost the authority over his Knights. He also wondered where he lost said authority, and as he began to mull over past incidents, he wondered if he'd even had the actual authority to begin with.

"How in the world did I miss that?" the Prince asked the sleeping Lancelot.

Lancelot merely snorted in his sleep.


	37. You knew

**A/N: Kinda angst. Very short.**

 **Setting: During series 4 after Arthur's king.**

 **Description: Merlin is very angry with Arthur.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it's characters**

"What do you mean, 'I _know_ '?" Merlin seethed, staring at the king before him. Bandits, some dead, some unconscious, were strewn about on the forest floor. Arthur smiled, patting Merlin on the back. The manservant flinched away from the touch.

"I _mean_ , I've known about your magic for some time." Arthur answered. Merlin gaped for a moment, unable to process what the king had just said.

"How long have you known?"

"Cornelius Sigan." Merlin jumped in shock at the statement. "I wasn't as unconscious as I looked. At first..." Arthur let out a sigh. "At first I was angry. But what you said when Sigan asked you to join him made me rethink my views on magic users. 'Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one.' You've had plenty of opportunities to kill me." Arthur smiled at Merlin, expecting the other man to smile back. But Merlin just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He croaked out. Arthur winced at the accusatory tone of his voice. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning against a nearby tree.

"I guess I wasn't ready to. Besides," Arthur pointed out. "You never told me about your magic. So we can call it even." Merlin's nostrils flared, and he clenched his jaw.

"'Even'?" He spat. "' _Even_ '?!" Arthur was taken aback by the anger in his voice. "Arthur, I spent years thinking I would die if you found out about my magic!" Merlin lashed out with his magic, and a few of the limp forms of the bandits went flying. "Do you have any idea how many hoops I've jumped through to save your sorry hide? Do you know how many more people I could have saved?! I could have saved Lancelot! I could have saved my father! But instead, he died in my arms after taking a sword that was meant for me!" Arthur flinched as Merlin yelled, beginning to pace. "I could have stopped Morgana from becoming evil, I could have changed her fate! I watched the love of my life _die in my arms,_ because you _killed her_!" Hot tears ran down Merlin's face, and Arthur felt his insides churn.

"I killed your love?" He whispered.

"I could have done so much more, Arthur!" Merlin continued, ignoring the question. "All because you kept this from me! I could have... saved so many more..." he choked, falling to his knees. Arthur sucked in a breath, and walked over to Merlin. The king knelt down, before pulling his manservant- his friend, into a hug.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry."


	38. Queen of Bleeding Hearts

**A/N: Just a random oneshot.**

 **Setting: After 5x08, but before 5x09**

 **Description: Merlin finds another way to break the enchantment on Gwen. What he doesn't expect, is for the queen to have a weapon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. He's definitely not stashed away in my basement. Nothing to see here.**

* * *

"Finally!" Merlin muttered to himself. His eyes were focused on the book in his hands, or, more specifically, the spell that it contained. Gaius raised an eyebrow at his ward when he stood up abruptly.

"What did you find, Merlin?" Gaius asked, walking over to him. Merlin simply showed Gaius the page, a satisfied grin on his face. The physician read over it, his expression blank. After a few moments of silence, Merlin became impatient.

"It's a spell to free Gwen!" Merlin blurted out. He watched Gaius expectantly, while the old man simply sighed. "Well? Do you think it could work?" Slowly, Gaius nodded, placing the spell book on the table.

"It could free her from the enchantment, but..." The hesitant tone of his voice made Merlin raise an eyebrow. "There is a small chance that she will remember that you used magic." Merlin winced, sitting back down on the bench. After a moment of silence, he warlock steeled himself.

"That's just a chance I'll have to take." Before Gaius could say anything, Merlin rushed out the door, no doubt heading towards the Queen's chambers.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door softly, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. Arthur was in a council meeting, so he had a chance to perform the spell before the king got back. Impatient now, Merlin rapped harder on the door.

"Come in." Gwen's voice was muffled through the doors. Merlin took a deep breath, before walking in. Gwen was sitting at the mirror, running a brush through her hair. A smile crossed her face when she noticed the manservant in the reflection. "Merlin!" The queen stood up, walking over to him. Merlin did his best not to flinch when she came closer to him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Gwen," Merlin swallowed, before trying to get the words out again. "Gwen, listen to me. I know Morgana has enchanted you." Gwen's face became hard, but she quickly recovered.

"Merlin, don't be ridiculous. I think I would know if I was under an enchantment." She gave him a reassuring smile, but it turned into a glare when Merlin shook his head.

"You do know, Gwen. I need you to fight it. I can break the spell, but I need you to fight it!" Merlin's voice became urgent, and Gwen became cold.

"Don't be a fool." She spat. "I can have you thrown in the dungeons!" She moved to call for the guards, but Merlin grabbed her forearm.

"The guards won't be coming. I made sure they've been stalled. Please, Gwen. Let me help you." Gwen paused, her expression becoming conflicted. Merlin took his chance, and he began to chant. His eyes flashed gold, and his grip on Gwen tightened. The queen's eyes widened in shock, before hardening. "Sorcerer!" She growled. Merlin ignored her, intent on finishing the spell.

Gwen reached around her back, grasping at something. With an angry cry, she pulled out a dagger that she kept hidden, and in one swift motion, it was buried hilt deep in Merlin's chest. The warlock choked out the last word to the spell, his eyes fading back to blue. Just as he collapsed, the hate and fury in Gwen's eyes were replaced by shock and guilt.

"Merlin!" She screamed, falling to her knees beside him. He let out a sigh of relief, but winced when it turned into a rasping cough. Gwen felt tears fall when she saw all the blood. "Merlin, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Gwen couldn't stop saying it as she desperately pressed her hands against his wound. Bright red was spreading across the shirt he was wearing, staining both his clothes and Gwen's.

"It's alright, Gwen." Merlin rasped. He opened his mouth to say more, but another cough racked his body, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Merlin!" Gwen frantically searched for a pulse, a small sigh of relief escaping her lips when she found one. It was faint, but it was there. "Guards!" She yelled, expecting them to come rushing in. When they didn't, something Merlin had said resurfaced in her mind.

" _The guards won't be coming. I've made sure they've been stalled_." Gwen shot to her feet, ignoring the blood that stained her hands. She had to get to Arthur. He was closest, he could help. Gwen bolted out of her chambers, making a beeline for the throne room where Arthur was having his meeting. She had to save Merlin.

* * *

"Negotiations with the-" the councilman was cut off by a desperate Queen bursting into the room. Arthur felt his heart stop when he noticed the blood staining her hands and dress, along with the tears streaming down her face. Before he even registered that he was moving, he was already at her side, carefully checking her for injuries. Arthur felt himself able to breath again when he noticed that there was no apparent wounds on his wife.

"Arthur, I-" Gwen's words were choked, and she couldn't finish. Arthur placed his hands on her arms comfortingly, but she shrugged them off.

"Guinevere, I need you to tell me what's wrong." Arthur said gently. Gwen looked up at him, tears still falling.

"Our chambers." Gwen managed to spit out the words. "Merlin." Arthur felt his heart stop once more. The king took off at a run, with Guinevere just behind him. On the way to their chambers, they passed Gwaine and Leon.

"What's going on?" Gwaine demanded. Arthur didn't even acknowledge him, the thought of Merlin consuming his mind.

"It's Merlin!" Gwen didn't stop either, she simply called it out over her shoulder. The frantic tone of her voice was enough to make the knights run after them. Arthur was the first to burst into his chambers, with Gwen and the two knights just behind him. The king felt his breath hitch when he saw the limp form of his manservant on the floor, a bloody dagger lying off to the side.

"Merlin." Arthur knelt down next to the body, his shaking hands searching for a pulse. "Merlin, come on you idiot, you have to still be alive." Gwen was sobbing as Arthur still searched for signs of life. Any hope they had was quickly crashing.

Suddenly, Merlin gasped, his eyes fluttering open. Arthur's shoulder slumped in relief, and Gwaine let out a hoarse laugh. Merlin smiled up at them, his eyes closing again.

"We need to get him to Gaius." Gwaine said, kneeling next to Merlin and the king. Arthur nodded wordlessly, carefully scooping up his manservant's limp form into his arms.

Merlin would be alright.

He had to be.

* * *

.

 **Ok, I feel bad ending it here, but I feel like an open ending is the best way to go, at least as of right now. I may continue it later (especially if I get lots of requests to) but we'll have to see. Thanks for reading!**


	39. Queen of Hearts AU

**A/N: Ok, this time I am genuinely sorry for the angst. I promise the next story I post will be something happier.**

 **Setting: During** ** _Queen of Hearts_**

 ** _D_** **escription: When the spell to become an old man goes wrong and knocks Merlin out, destiny changes in an instant.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my lack of happy content, not the characters.**

* * *

As the torch fell at Gwen's feet, Morgana felt her burning resolve crumble immediately. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, to stop this, but it was drowned out by the sounds of screams that would haunt Morgana for the rest of her days.

Arthur's screams far outlasted Guinevere's. They began as screams of rage, pounding at his window in desperation. Choking sobs were mingled within the hoarse curses, while Uther was convincing himself that this was all part of the enchantment.

And even as the flames died down, even when all that was left was a smoking pile of ashes, Arthur screamed. Screamed until his voice was hoarse and his lungs could barely take in air. By the time darkness fell over the courtyard, the screams had been reduced to sobs. And by morning, it was only harsh silence.

Until that silence was interrupted by a quiet knock.

Arthur didn't bother to answer, his eyes not leaving the remnants of the pyre that was being cleared away.

"Arthur."

"My father has crossed a line today, Merlin." The prince spoke without emotion, still facing the window. "He needs to be removed from power." Arthur turned, meeting blue eyes that were as bloodshot as his own. "And I am willing to do... _whatever_ ," his voice cracked. "It takes to do just that."

"'Whatever it takes'?" Merlin repeated. Arthur gave him a single nod, his expression cold as steel. Memories of his best friend's dying screams echoed in Merlin's ears, solidifying his resolve.

Then Merlin's eyes flashed a bright gold.


	40. Imposter

**A/N: Humor (sorta) I guess? Dunno, it's just really random. Also a brief mention of Freylin, but once again it enough to go into my Freylin collection, which I haven't updated in forever, cause I'm a failure :)**

 **I personally don't care for this one, but you guys might, who knows.**

 **Setting: During series 4 (post a Servant of Two Masters).**

 **Description: Merlin is replaced by an imposter, meant to take down Camelot from the inside. But the imposter is a terrible actor.**

 **Disclaimer: I... don't... own... Merlin...**

* * *

Merlin really had to stop getting himself into these situations. He glared at the sorcerer before him, tugging at the chains the held his arms in place.

"-and Arthur Pendragon will bow before me." The sorcerer finished his whole _I-will-kill-Arthur-Pendragon-for-what-he's-done-to-my-kind spiel._ Merlin rolled his eyes, barely hiding a snort. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow at the action, clearly wanting an explanation.

"It's just that... this whole 'impersonate me to get close to Arthur' plan." Merlin began slowly. "Arthur would never fall for it." The sorcerer's confident expression faltered for a moment, and Merlin resisted the urge to smile.

"And why is that?" The sorcerer asked.

Merlin had the best idea ever in that moment. "Because I'm the model servant." He said confidently. If Arthur had been there, he would have probably had a stroke at the pure and utter wrongness of the words. "One slip up, and they'll know you're not me." The nameless sorcerer considered this, and Merlin practically shook from the effort of not laughing.

"I'm sure I can pretend to be a ' _model servant'_ as you put it." The sorcerer finally said. He began to chant, and Merlin gasped at the uncomfortable feeling in his gut. Not a moment later, the chanting stopped, and Merlin was standing there. Well, not Merlin. "I'm off to Camelot." The sorcerer said in Merlin's voice. "Once Arthur is dead, I will come back and kill you." The sorcerer left, and Merlin couldn't control himself any longer. He burst out laughing, his entire body shaking. His eyes went gold, and the shackles sprung off his wrists. Merlin examined the room he was in, and decided to get comfortable.

This guy was going to be dead within the week.

* * *

Not-Merlin walked into the king's chambers, the light from the sunrise streaming through the closed curtains. He cleared his throat, waiting patiently for the king to wake up. Not-Merlin did his best to hide his irritation as Arthur remained unresponsive.

"Sire?" He said quietly. Arthur groaned, rolling over in his bed. He peaked one eye open, glancing at Not-Merlin. "Good morning, sire! I have your things in order for the day." The fake manservant forced cheerfulness into his tone.

Arthur regarded him suspiciously. "Are you hiding something, Merlin?"

Not-Merlin feigned shock. "I could never hide anything from your sharp mind, sire." He had to admit, he was laying it on a little thick.

Arthur searched his manservant's face for any sign of falsity, but found none. "Yes... well, I suppose making you spend time with George did you some good." Not-Merlin had no idea what that meant, so he just smiled and nodded. But the smile became genuine as he realized he was already succeeding in his plan.

* * *

The knights sparred with each other, sweating from the midday heat. The training ground smelled of sweaty men and the sound clashing swords rang in Not-Merlin's head. He sighed as training came to an end, glad to have a chance to get away from all the chaos. One of the knights meandered over to him, a grin plastered on his face.

"Merlin!" The knight said, clapping him on the back. Not-Merlin resisted the urge to wince. "Want to join me at the tavern for some after training celebration?" Not-Merlin's eyes widened at the knight's willingness to talk with a simple servant.

"Apologies, Sir Gwaine. But I have too many chores to do."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "'Sir Gwaine'? Ha! That's a good one, mate." His expression became more confused when he realized the manservant was serious.

"'Too many chores'?" Not-Merlin glanced behind him to notice Sir Leon standing there. "Is Arthur putting too much pressure on you?" He leaned closer to Not-Merlin, as if sharing a conspiratorial bit of information. "Do you need to borrow my crossbow to kill him again?"

"Sir Leon!" Not-Merlin faked his horrified tone. In truth, he wouldn't mind shooting the king. "He is our king! To talk like that is _treason_." He stood up from his spot, before walking over to join the king. The two knights stared at him in shock, unable to even form words.

* * *

As Not-Merlin walked down the halls of the castle, he shifted the basket of laundry in his hands. Arthur had loaded chore after chore on him, gaping in shock as the manservant took it all without complaining.

"Merlin!" He sighed as a voice called out for him. Not-Merlin had been hoping to avoid confrontation with, well, anyone. He turned around with a forced smile on his face to see a servant girl approaching.

"Hey... _you_." Not-Merlin's tone was uncertain, making the girl pause.

She shook it off, smiling at the manservant once more. "So, Merlin, has Arthur mentioned anything about..." she dropped her voice to a whisper, glancing around them. "About our date?"

" _Date_? With _King_ Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin. The date you told me Arthur was planning. You said you wanted me to be prepared, remember?" The servant girl seemed confused at Not-Merlin's odd behavior.

"Oh, I see." Not-Merlin said after a moment. "This is a joke."

"'A _joke_ '?" The girl was incredulous.

"Yes, of course. After all, a servant girl would never be courting a king." Not-Merlin was confident, and he didn't even notice the flash of hurt on the servant girl's face. But the hurt soon turned into suspicion as he walked away.

"Gwen?" Gwen noticed Percival and Elyan walking behind her, both looking equally confused. "Did Merlin just say that Arthur couldn't be courting you?" Elyan couldn't hide the disbelief in his voice.

Gwen nodded hesitantly, biting her lip as she glanced once more towards Merlin's retreating form. "We need to talk with Arthur and the others."

* * *

Gwen had gotten Arthur, Gaius, and the knights who were closest to Merlin to all gather in Arthur's chambers.

"What is this about, Guinevere?" Arthur asked. He glanced around, noticing that someone was missing. "And where's Merlin?"

"No! Merlin can't be a part of this." Arthur raised his eyebrows at Gwen's exclamation, but waved for her to continue. "Alright, so..." Her eyes darted around, unsure of what to say. "Have any of you noticed Merlin acting off lately?"

"Actually, yes." Gwaine spoke up. "When I asked him to go with me to the tavern about a week ago," the knight ignored Arthur's snort. "He refused, saying he had too many chores to do."

"Maybe he's just being a responsible servant for once." Arthur said, unconvinced.

"Yes, but he called me Sir Gwaine." Arthur faltered in his surety. "He never does that."

"And, I made a joke about..." Leon glanced at Arthur, turning slightly red. "About you, sire, and he never even replied. In fact, he claimed that it was treason to talk about the king in that manner."

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I do suppose you have a point. Actually, now that you mention it, there is _something_ I noticed. Every year, for the past three or four years, Merlin has taken this specific day off. I didn't think about it until now, but he did come to work today." Everyone turned to Gaius, who had remained silent during this whole conversation. The old physician was thinking back to two days ago.

" _Merlin! Hurry up!" Gaius yelled to his ward, who was still in bed. The boy ran out of the room, looking wide awake. That was the first thing Gaius thought was off. Merlin never looked wide awake._

 _"I'm going Gaius, don't worry."_

 _"You better be going." Gaius berated, brushing off his suspicions. "After all, who's going to protect Arthur if you're not there?"_

 _Merlin gave him an odd look. "That's the knights' job. I'm only his manservant." And with those words, Merlin was out the door, leaving a bewildered Gaius behind._

"Gaius?" Percival's voice snapped him back into attention.

"Yes sire, I have noticed Merlin acting strangely." Gaius said finally. Arthur sighed once more, sitting in a chair.

"What do you mean, I'm acting strangely?" The group had been so focused on their conversation, they hadn't noticed Not-Merlin slip on the room. "Sire? What's going on?" Carefully, Percival and Gwaine inched behind the manservant, preventing him from trying to escape through the door.

"Merlin," Gwen began. "Are you alright?"

"Yes?" It sounded like a question. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself." Gwaine pointed out. "You haven't called Arthur a prat once in the past week." Not-Merlin shifted nervously.

"I don't know if you're under an enchantment or what," Arthur glared at the person who wasn't his manservant. "But we are going to get you back to being... well, you."

"Sire, I assure you, it's really me." Not-Merlin pleaded desperately. For a spilt second, the resolve of the others faltered. It almost sounded just like Merlin.

"If you really are Merlin," Gaius interjected. "Then you'll tell me where you go every year, on this specific day."

Not-Merlin felt his breath hitch. He had no idea what the old man was talking about. So he took a stab in the dark. "To visit a girl?" Gaius faltered, making everyone stare in surprise.

"Merlin has a girl that I don't know about?" Arthur seemed completely and utterly shocked.

Gwaine let out a laugh at the idea. "Well, I'm proud of him!"

"Aren't we getting a little off topic?" Leon interrupted, and Gwen nodded, agreeing with him.

"There is one bit of information that I left out." Gaius spoke up once more. "Why do you go on this specific day?" Not-Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find the right words. "That's what I thought. It's because today is the anniversary of her death, and you go to visit her grave." The mood seemed to darken at that statement.

"Once we get the real Merlin back, he's going to explain every bit of what exactly that means." Arthur muttered, drawing his sword. Not-Merlin's expression turned spiteful, and he raised his hands as the group closed in on him.

"Who are you?" Elyan demanded. "What have you done with our friend?"

"I suspect he's dead by now." The way Not-Merlin said it, the way it so casual, enraged the others. They refused to believe Merlin was dead. "I didn't leave any food or water for him." With a cry, Gwaine charged, plunging his sword through the man's chest. Shock crossed the false manservant's features, and he fell to the ground, letting out a shuddering breath.

"That was easy." The knight muttered, sheathing his sword. "Now, lets go find Merlin."

* * *

" _Now, lets go find Merlin._ " Merlin sighed, and the image in the water dissolved.

Freya sat up, smiling at him. "You were right. He didn't last a week." Merlin laughed, before standing up. His expression became distant. "You don't want to leave." It wasn't a question.

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

"But I know I have to." A knowing smile crossed his lips once more. "Otherwise Arthur will tear apart Camelot looking for me." He knelt next to Freya, pulling her into his arms. "I will see you next year, Freya."

"I can't wait." She replied. And Merlin, though hesitant, left, heading towards home. Towards Arthur.

After all, someone had to protect the prat.

* * *

 **Sorry, I got lazy at the end! And for most of it...**

 **I'm always lazy.**


	41. Rage

**A/N: Reveal and angst. The usual.**

 **Setting: Between series 4 and 5.**

 **Description: Rage clouds the mind, impairs judgement. And Merlin knows this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin unfortunately.**

* * *

"Hurry, Merlin!" Arthur hissed the words into his manservant's ear as they ran along. Well, hobbled along. Merlin did his best to ignore the shooting pain in his ankle as he shifted the arm that was draped across Arthur's shoulders. The cries of the mercenaries behind them grew louder, much to the pair's horror.

"Arthur, leave me. _Please_." Merlin pleaded. Arthur only huffed in response, and quickened his pace. Not a few seconds later, they found themselves at a gorge. It wasn't deep, nor was it all that wide. Arthur would be able to clear it with a simple jump.

But Merlin wouldn't.

"We'll go around." Arthur stated, turning to guide his stubborn manservant. But Merlin refused to move. "Merlin, we don't have time for this."

"Arthur, you have to leave me!" Merlin's tone was desperate. He pulled his arm away from Arthur's grasp, before giving the king a little nudge.

"I'm not leaving, you idiot!" The king tried once more to reason with Merlin. The shouts of the men were getting closer, and Merlin knew that they only had minutes, at best, before they were killed.

So Merlin did the only thing he could think of.

He opened his big mouth.

"I'm a sorcerer!" The words made Arthur stiffen as he met Merlin's blue eyes, searching for any signs of a lie. "I'm a sorcerer, Arthur, I have _magic_." Merlin repeated, desperately trying to convince the king.

Suddenly, Arthur relaxed. "You're lying." He sounded so sure of himself when he spoke. "You're just trying to get me to leave you." Well, that much was true. "It won't work, Merlin."

"I'm not lying!" Merlin choked. "I'm a bloody sorcerer! The very thing your father spent years trying to get rid of!" Arthur couldn't help but feel as if Merlin was telling the truth. He looked as upset as Merlin felt.

"Fine. Let's say you are a sorcerer." Arthur began, his expression unsure. "I'm still not leaving you. We've been friends for years, Merlin. I trust you, and you deserve to explain why you did what you did." Those were exactly the words Merlin had always wanted to hear. And that made it so much worse.

"I released the Great Dragon!" Merlin blurted out. Arthur's face fell. "I set the dragon free that day!" Still, Arthur stood there, not leaving his "traitorous" manservant behind. So Merlin did the only thing he could think of. "I'm the sorcerer that killed your father!" Arthur took an involuntary step backwards. "I disguised myself as Dragoon to get revenge! I'm the most powerful sorcerer in existence!" Merlin's voice rose with each word, and with each word, Arthur seemed to inch back. Betrayal and hurt flashed in the king's blue eyes, and Merlin did his best to keep his expression level.

"No..." Arthur whispered. "No, I don't believe it! Gaius said that Agravaine placed a charm on my father. He said that Dragoon really tried to help! So whatever reasoning you had for releasing the dragon, we can figure that out when we get back. Just come on, Merlin!" The king desperately pulled at the warlock's arm.

"I've been using you!" Merlin refused to let any tears form. "All these years, I've been using you to make my way into the heart of Camelot, so when I chose to strike, I had access to whatever I need! I've spent all this time kissing up to you, pretending to be your friend. But I never was." Each statement tore away at Merlin's insides. "I only wanted to see Camelot fall for its crimes. I pushed Morgana until she became evil, hoping she could help me when the time came! I was never a friend to you, or to Camelot!" Merlin spat the words. Arthur's expression changed between one of hurt to one of anger, and Merlin couldn't hide the sigh of relief when Arthur turned away.

" _Fine_!" Arthur hissed.

And he ran.

The king leapt over the gorge, landing with a thud. He took off at a run, never once glancing back.

Merlin smiled in relief, and turned to face the mercenaries.

Alone.

* * *

Arthur hadn't stopped running ever since he left Mer- that traitor behind. Rage fueled his every step as he ran through the entrance to Camelot, ignoring the shouts of the guards that were posted there. He kept running, into the castle, towards the room where to council usually convened. The king burst through the doors, making those who occupied it jump in shock at the intrusion.

There sat Guinevere, Gaius, and his most trusted knights. But could he really trust them? After all, if Merlin was a traitor, then anyone could be.

"Arthur?" Guinevere approached him, concerned. "Why are you back already?" Arthur didn't answer, trying to get a hold on his emotions.

"Sire?" Gaius raised his eyebrow at the look on the king's face. "Is something wrong?"

"How long?"

"Sire?"

" _How long_?" Arthur spat, staring directly at Gaius. "How long as Merlin been betraying me?!" Gaius faltered, and the others stared in shock.

"Merlin?" Guinevere breathed. "Surely you're wrong."

"He confessed to it." Arthur's voice was more of a growl. "He confessed to it all! He told me how he set the Great Dragon on Camelot! That he's the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth! He told me how he was the sorcerer that killed my father! He-" Arthur swallowed, and they pretended that they didn't hear his voice crack. "He told me that he used me to get into Camelot. That everything here was a lie." His yells had dropped to a broken whisper.

"Oh, my boy." Gaius sank down into a chair, rubbing his head with his hands.

"I don't believe it." Gwaine muttered. "Merlin would never do any of that."

"You are both right and wrong, Gwaine." Gaius spoke up once more. All heads turned to him, wanting an explanation. But the physician had turned to Arthur. "Why did he tell you this?"

"There- there were mercenaries. We got captured, and they hurt... _him_." Arthur couldn't even say his name. "He couldn't even walk properly, and in order to get away, I left him."

" _What_?!" Gwaine bolted from his chair, moving as if he was going to leave. But Leon placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from barreling past the king.

"Merlin could have just used his magic to get away, right?" Elyan asked. Everyone hesitated.

"Arthur," Gaius said carefully. "I need you to tell me if they gave Merlin anything." Arthur paused, memories flashing in his mind.

 _Mercenaries forcing a drink down Merlin's throat as Arthur screamed until his voice was raw for them to stop._

 _Merlin thrashing on the ground in pain, his screams overpowering Arthur's pleas._

 _Merlin finally becoming still, and cold, hard fear gripping Arthur's heart as he shakily searched for a pulse._

 _Arthur nearly melting in relief when he found the weak heartbeat of his manservant._

"Yes. They gave him a potion." Arthur swallowed once more, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "It- it did something to him."

Gaius's expression became even more downcast. "I suspect that they gave him something to dampen his magic." For the first time since he had left Merlin behind, Arthur doubted himself, and his decision. The physician's words sent nearly everyone into a flurry of questions and demands, the loudest of them being Gwaine.

"Enough!" Arthur's voice rang out clear, silencing the others. He closed his eyes, leaning against one of the stone walls for support.

Had he made a mistake?

Images flashed through his mind, one after another.

 _I'm coming with you._

 _I didn't want you to feel alone._

 _I'm happy to be your servant, 'till the day I die._

He had made the biggest mistake of his life.

With a burning resolve, Arthur looked up to meet the faces of his most trusted men, his queen, and his physician. The only thing he was missing was his manservant. His friend. His brother.

"Let's go get Merlin back."

* * *

 **Once again I got bored and left the ending open. Sorry.**


	42. Do It

**A/N: Kinda magic reveal.**

 **Setting: During late series 4**

 **Description: Merlin and the knights are all cornered by Morgana's men, when Arthur does something the knights would never expect.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope... still don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin's chest heaved with effort as he finally came to a stop, the knights all around, just as out of breath as he was.

"Oh, come _on_!" Merlin heard Arthur mutter. Everyone seemed to be staring at the large wall before them in horror, and the sound of the mercenaries was steadily getting louder.

Arthur and the "Knights of the Round Table" had been on patrol, when they'd been attacked -no surprise there- by men who were surely sent by Morgana. Tried as they might, the knights of Camelot couldn't fight off the sheer numbers of the mercenaries. So, by Arthur's order, they ran. The men had pursued, of course, and somehow, Arthur had led Merlin and his knights into a gorge that had a dead end.

"Merlin, get behind me." Gwaine didn't wait for Merlin to listen, he simply pulled his friend back while he unsheathed his sword. The other knights followed suit, facing what seemed to be their impending doom with as much courage as they could muster. Only Arthur appeared calm, as if he knew for a fact that they would be alright.

"Merlin?" The man in question pushed his way to the front of the group -despite Gwaine's protests- until he was standing next to the king. The mercenaries were now in sight, causing the knights to shift uneasily.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin knew what Arthur was going to ask, but he wanted to be sure. A pit of nervousness had settled in his stomach as he glanced back at the knights.

"I want you to do it." And there it was. Merlin stepped forward, and he could hear the sounds of surprise from behind him.

"Merlin, get back here!" Leon called. The manservant ignored him.

"Arthur, he's going to get himself killed!" Gwaine was lunging forward to drag Merlin back, and he could feel Percival move up as well, but Arthur held up a hand.

"Sire?" Elyan questioned. Merlin turned back towards them slightly, just enough for them to see the slight grin combined with worry on his face.

"Trust me." Arthur said simply. "Trust Merlin." Still, fear and concern was etched into the faces of each and every knight.

The mercenaries approached, coming to an uncertain halt when they noticed the single man, who didn't even seem to be a knight, standing not ten paces from them. They shifted uneasily, until the leader of the group pushed his way forward, regarding Merlin suspiciously.

"What do ye want, boy?" The leader snarled, revealing blackened teeth beneath his lips.

"I want you to leave me, and my friends, alone." Merlin stated. The group of men stood there for a moment, as if unable to process the nerve of this boy. Then they burst out laughing.

"And _what_ exactly will ye do 'bout it?" The leader guffawed. Merlin tilted his head slightly, unbothered by their lack of confidence in him. He could also sense the knights' anxiety and fear from behind him.

"I'll give you one warning. Leave now, or _die_." Merlin's voice took on a dangerous edge, causing the mercenary leader to actually take a step back. In fact, Arthur seemed to be the only one not freaking out about Merlin's situation.

"Kill him." The leader had finally recovered from his shock long enough to give the order. The knights surged forward to protect Merlin, Arthur's orders be-

And then they stopped.

An unnatural wind had begun to swirl around Merlin, who stood with his arms outstretched. The skies overhead darkened, and as a whole, the mercenaries backed up in fear, their eyes locked on Merlin. He lowered one of his arms, and pointed the other towards the leader of the men. A massive gust of wind barreled into the terrified man, sending him flying back into two more mercenaries. They collapsed in a heap on the ground, and for a single moment, nobody seemed to move.

Then a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of the men, and they all scrambled over each other to leave. Only a few began to charge at Merlin, and they were struck down in a similar manner to their leader. The mercenaries that had tried to leave were met by an invisible wall, which forced them to meet Merlin's display of power head on.

The warlock held his hand up, and the knights watched in awe as lightning appeared to collect in his hand, before being hurled at the mercenaries. One by one, they fell, whether by wind or lightning, or even an invisible hand that seemed to push them down. Finally, the last man was sent flying into the gorge wall, and he sank to the ground in a heap.

With a sigh, Merlin turned back around, only to see four gaping knights staring at him in shock. Arthur walked forward, a smile on his face, but he quickly hid in an expression of irritation.

"Did you have to be so dramatic?" Arthur asked the warlock.

Merlin rolled his eyes, barely repressing a smile. "Sorry, _sire_. I'll be sure to save your life differently next time."

"Shut up _Mer_ lin." The two glanced back at the knights, who still hadn't moved. "I think you broke them." Arthur stated. The king's words seemed to break them out of whatever trance Merlin's display of magic put them in.

"What was that." Gwaine demanded, stalking forward. Merlin grinned sheepishly, the expression completely different from the one that would be expected of a bloodthirsty sorcerer.

"Um..." Merlin began, oh so eloquently. "Surprise?" Arthur snorted, lightly smacking his manservant/ secret warlock upside the head. Which, now that the knights thought about it, was almost amusing considering Merlin was capable of destroying the king with a look. When Merlin took a step towards them, most likely to speak, apologize, or something of that manner, the knights still felt somewhat hesitant.

They'd all just seen what Merlin could do. It was actually quite terrifying if you thought about it. The idea of a single man holding that much power...

All reservations disappeared when Merlin tripped and stumbled over air, making Arthur laugh, and eventually, the knights joined in. That is, until Merlin threatened to turn them all into toads.


	43. Not Going To Happen

**A/N: Drabble and angst. Fun.**

 **Setting: None in particular. Probably late in the show.**

 **Description: Arthur wants to know why Merlin didn't tell him about the magic, and Merlin surprises himself with his answer.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my poor sense of humor.**

"Why didn't you tell me?" It's a quiet question, soft spoken; a sharp contrast to all the yelling that had taken place in the most recent moments. When Merlin opens his mouth to answer, he's expecting all sorts of things to come out.

 _I was afraid._

 _Uther would have killed me._

 _You might have killed me, or at least banished me._

But what actually comes out, shocks the young warlock. And... it breaks Arthur's heart.

"Because anyone who's ever found out is dead. And I couldn't handle losing you too." Arthur paused for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Merlin in a tight embrace.

"I won't let that happen."


	44. 25 Days of Christmas Special: Day One

**A/N: First installment of my Christmas collection! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also I'm kinda sorry for for mot doing a special title I'm just that lazy**

* * *

Arthur and Gwen sat together in their chambers, enjoying the warmth of both the fire and each other's body heat. The flames crackled as the light caster soft shadows across their room.

Arthur pressed a small kiss to Guinevere's head, and she hummed contentedly, moving closer to him.

"You know," Arthur spoke quietly. "I never could have imagined how happy I'd be with you by my side." He ran his fingers through her curly hair, and she smiled up at him. "You make my life brighter, Guinevere. You hold all of my love."

"I hope not." Gwen murmured, a mischievous smile creeping across her face. Arthur furrowed his brow, facing his wife. "After all, our child is going to need some of your love." Arthur's jaw dropped as he processed her words.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Gwen nodded. "You're going to be a father, Arthur."

Arthur's shout of joy could be heard even from the physician's chambers, where Merlin smiled.


	45. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Two

**A/N: I can't mcfuckin believe this. I already screwed up on my promise and it was the second day. My wifi crashed so I couldn't post.**

 **Ugh.**

 **Anyways, here's More tooth rotting fluff!**

* * *

Merlin worked silently in Gaius's chambers, his normally cheery manner no where to be found. The snow fell softly outside, yet another reminder of the holiday season that Merlin wouldn't get to partake in.

Gaius and Arthur had both loaded so much work on him, that Merlin wasn't even able to go see his mother like he had planned. A small part of Merlin wanted to simply use his magic to finish up his chores, but his mother's voice berated him for even thinking that. It would be too suspicious, even for someone as oblivious as Arthur.

"Merlin!" The silence was broken by Gwaine bursting through the door, with Percival coming in just behind him.

"Hm." Merlin didn't even bother putting his work down to greet them.

"Arthur wants you. He says it's urgent." Merlin grit his teeth, forcing down the irritation.

"Gwaine, you can tell Arthur that he can _shove his_ _urgent_ _matter up his_ -" Merlin cut himself off. So much for not being irritated. "I'm _busy_."

Gwaine sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this." The grin on his face said otherwise. "Percy?" The large knight swallowed the urge to smile, approaching the tired manservant.

"Sorry about this, Merlin."

"Sorry about wha- PERCIVAL!" Merlin was flung over the knight's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "GWAINE! _Tell him to put me down!"_

"No can do, mate. King's orders." The manservant huffed, resigned to his fate.

As Percival paraded him down the halls with Gwaine trailing behind, Merlin felt his face redden as they passed both servants and nobles alike. It was too long before they reached the throne room, where Percival finally set Merlin down. With a glare, Merlin shoved open the doors.

"What do you want, you prat-"

"Surprise!"

Merlin stopped short at the chorus of voices, staring at the group in front of him. Arthur, Gwen, and the remaining knights of the Round Table stood there, and in the middle of them, his mother.

Merlin rushed forward to hug her, the smile in his face erasing any signs of his earlier irritation.

Until a familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"Arthur, Merlin said that you can take your urgent matter and shove it up your-"

"GWAINE!"


	46. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Three

**A/N: I'm not sure how to really classify this.**

* * *

"I can't believe you made us get lost!" Arthur's accusation was directed at Merlin, though no real malice was intended.

" _I_ made us get lost?" Merlin's shrill reply echoed in the small shack that they had holed up in. Once again, the knights gave a collective sigh as the arguing continued. Even Gwaine seemed exasperated, and he normally enjoyed the two fighting. He would always say that 'Arthur never holds up for long. It's nice to see him lose every once in a while.'

But for once, they just wanted the argument to stop.

They had been out on one of their routine patrols -well as routine as it can be- only to have a massive snowstorm appear of out no where. Arthur had insisted they head south, while Merlin was certain it was north. Arthur had pulled his 'king card' as Gwaine liked to call it, and said to go south.

So south they went.

And the further the went south, the more and more lost they became. After finally giving up on trying to find the castle, they stumbled across a messy hut. When they stumbled inside, they rushed to start a fire for any source of warmth, but to their dismay, the flames sputtered out and died each time. Finally, Merlin had had enough, and turned away before his eyes flashed gold, and the wood caught.

Once a fire had been started, the arguing began again.

" _Enough_!" Elyan finally shouted, and the two looked over at him in shock. "If you two would stop arguing like an old married couple and pay attention, maybe we won't freeze to death!" Both Merlin and Arthur had the decency to look ashamed, mumbling apologies to the knights.

"You need to apologize to each other, too." Leon pointed out. Merlin reddened, and Arthur looked away. " _Now_." The authority in Leon's voice held no room for argument.

"Sorry." Merlin muttered. Arthur nodded, saying something unintelligible, but a sharp look from Leon made him clear his throat and try again.

"I'm sorry for not listening." Arthur said again.

"Now hug!" Gwaine called out. Arthur's gaze snapped over to Gwaine, and Merlin made a cutting motion across his throat, giving the knight a pointed look.

Percival grinned. "Yes, hug!" Both men turned bright red, refusing to look at each other.

"Hug, hug, hug, hug, hug, hug!" The knights chanted ominously in unison. They burst out laughing as the two tormented individuals awkwardly wrapped their arms around the other in order to shut up their companions.

Merlin and Arthur quickly pulled apart, staring at the walls.

The two didn't look at each other for days after that.


	47. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Four

**A/N: I don't know how I'm managing to do this much fluff but look at me go.**

* * *

Princess Ygraine sighed as she stared at the window, tracing the rain drops with her finger. Despite being used to such gloomy and wet weather, she still found herself wishing for snow during these months.

"What are you doing?" Ygraine nearly jumped at the sudden interruption, before turning to face her twin brother, Prince Thomas.

"Nothing." She muttered. "Now go away. Why don't you bother Gwaine? He's always willing to put up with you." Thomas grinned. The eleven year old grabbed his sister's hands, pulling her up.

"Uncle Merlin has a surprise for us!" He said excitedly. "He said to meet him in the courtyard." Ygraine raised an eyebrow, skeptical. It wouldn't be the first time her brother had tried to trick her. Her father blamed Gwaine for his mischievous nature, but Ygraine knew that a good part was Merlin's influence. She gave one more glance at her window, before finally caving to her own curiosity.

Even one of her brother's tricks would be more entertaining than this. Her brother laughed as he pulled her along, and she couldn't help but grin as they made their way to the courtyard.

When they reached the outside, Ygraine was happy to see her Uncle Merlin standing outside. He motioned for them to come toward him, and the twins gladly complied.

He crouched so he could be at their level. "Do you want to see something special?" Merlin whispered. The twins nodded and Merlin straightened, before staring up at the sky. His eyes flashed a bright gold, and the royal children eagerly awaited whatever their uncle was planning.

Suddenly, something cold landed on Ygraine's nose. She blinked, holding her hand out. A snowflake landed in it, then another, and another, and before she knew what was happening, fluffy white snow was falling all around them.

The twins laughed, bouncing up and down in excitement. Merlin chucked to himself as the two ran around the courtyard, catching large snowflakes in their hands and on their tongues. The warlock looked up at the castle to see both Arthur and Gwen smiling in the window, and he gave them a small wave.

Being court sorcerer definitely had its benefits.


	48. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Five

**A/N: More humor than fluff but it's still nice.**

* * *

"'Important meeting', he says. 'Not allowed to miss it' he says." Gwaine muttered under his breath. The knight scowled as he made his way to the banquet hall, where Arthur was waiting, along with royalty from some kingdom that Arthur hadn't told him the name of.

Gwaine had planned on being in tavern right now, (ideally, along with Merlin) and spending the holiday getting even more drunk than usual. But, because the knight had rotten luck, he wouldn't be able to do any of that.

With the scowl still present on his face, Gwaine walked confidently into the banquet hall, where the chatter of busy nobles greeted him. He forced a fake smile on his face, turning to meet the visitors like a good knight would, but stopped short, an expression of shock on his face.

The look on the visiting king and queen's face matched his, until chaos broke out.

" _You_!" The king shouted, leaping forward. Gwaine tried to bolt, but the visit guards blocked his way on orders of their queen. The knight glanced at the window, serisouly considering it as a way of escape, but didn't get time to choose as he was tackled to the ground. He grunted, flailing helplessly underneath the weight of the king.

"You've been eating too much." Gwaine grunted, trying to shove the man off. The king, in fact, didn't have a single ounce of fat on him.

"It's from stress eating. And when you're brother-in-law goes missing, it's _very_ stressful." The king shot back.

"Get off him, Kay." The queen shoved her husband, before reaching out a hand to help the knight up. As soon as Gwaine was on his feet, he was pulled into a tight hug. "I missed you, you old donkey." Gwaine chuckled, hugging her back.

"I missed you too, toad."

"I hate to break up such a touching reunion," Gwaine stiffened, pulling away when he remembered just where he was. Arthur stormed forward. "But _what is going on here_?!" Gwaine shot a desperate glance at both his sister and her husband, who shrugged uselessly. He desperately searched for Merlin, but the manservant shook his head, clearly trying to bite back a grin.

"Betrayed by my family, _and_ my best friend." Gwaine muttered. "You see, princess, did I ever tell you about my _wonderful_ little sister?" Arthur growled in irritation.

And suddenly the window was beginning to look very tempting again.


	49. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Six

**A/N: Angst, with a touch of comfort. (Not one of my favorites, but oh well.)**

* * *

Gwen pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, the howling wind overpowering the sound of the fire. After wishing Morgana good night, the maid had braved her way through the town in order to reach her small home. Morgana have kindly offered to allow Gwen to stay the night, but she couldn't let go of that uneasy feeling that still remained, even nearly a month after almost being burnt at the stake.

So, Gwen had turned down the offer, pretending not to notice the flash of emotion in her mistress's eyes. The maid had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed Elyan sit beside her.

"Gwen?"

"Hm?"

"I... wanted to say I'm sorry." This gained her full attention.

"Sorry for what?'

"For not being there." The flames created enough light for Gwen to see the amount of pain on her brother's face. "After our mother died, I was hurting. Every time I would look at you, even then you reminded me so much of her. And, that's no excuse of course, but it hurt. It hurt so... _much_ , Gwennie." The nickname took her by surprise, but she didn't say anything about it. "So I left. Then, when I got the letter about father, I felt so ashamed. Maybe if I had been here-" Elyan broke off.

"There was nothing you could have done." Gwen spoke softly, placing a comforting hand on his arm. He leaned into the touch, sighing.

"Then..." Elyan continued. "Then you almost _died_ , and I was away. I could've- I could've lost you, Gwen." His voice broke as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright." Gwen pulled her brother into a hug, and he gladly returned it. "Elyan, please don't blame yourself. This isn't what mother or father would want. And it certainly isn't what _I_ want."

The siblings sat in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying the comfort of one another.

"Gwen?"

"Yes Elyan?"

"Tomorrow, if the snow isn't too heavy, I'd like to go visit their graves. Together." Gwen smiled, nodding.

" _Together_."


	50. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Seven

**A/N: Here have some _a n g st._**

 ** _I'm so sorry I finally caved._**

* * *

Merlin silently sat down next to Gwen on her bed, giving her a small smile in greeting. She returned the smile, but he noticed the way it wavered, and she dropped her head. Merlin placed his arm around her shoulders, blinking back the tears that pricked at his eyes.

"Hey, Gwen. Do you remember the time Arthur set himself on fire?" The smile returned, slightly more confident than the last.

"You mean when he tried to plan a romantic evening for the two of us?"

"That time." Merlin confirmed with a chuckle. "The way he screamed when his sleeve lit up with flames. You would've thought he was dying." The queen laughed, and Merlin relaxed more.

"What about the time Gwaine tried to hit Arthur with that snowball, but instead hit Agravaine?" That was one of Merlin's favorite memories, and Gwen knew it.

"You mean... a snowball like _this_?" Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and a snowball appeared in his hand. Gwen squealed as Merlin tossed it gently at her, her laughter echoing in the chambers as it exploded into snow flakes before it made contact. She grabbed at the goblet that was on her nightstand, sending the liquid flying toward Merlin in retaliation.

With another flash of gold, the liquid froze midair, and the two laughed until their sides hurt. The liquid dissipated when Merlin waved his hand, and Gwen sighed, the remnants of her smile still present.

"I miss him, Merlin." Gwen said softly. "I miss him every day." Merlin sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I know, Gwen." She rests her head on his shoulder, and he pretends not to notice that her hair is more grey than brown, while his remains as dark as it was when he first came to Camelot. He pretends not to notice that her skin is wrinkled and her eyesight dulled, while he appears as young as ever.

Instead, he holds out his hand, and two goblets filled with wine appear. He hands one to Gwen, holding his out as if making a toast.

"To Queen Guinevere!" He stood in order to mock bow to her. "May her reign be long and prosperous."

Gwen giggled, holding her own goblet out. "To Merlin Emrys! May he always remember that he is the best friend I could ever ask for." The goblets clinked, and Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat with a sip of the wine. He hesitated, pulling the drink away from his lips.

"To Arthur." Merlin said. Gwen closed her eyes, before giving a single nod.

"To Arthur."


	51. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Eight

**A/N: Worry not friends! This will not be like the last oneshot. (cough, probably, cough)**

Morgana stared out the window, bored as can be.

Even since she came to this stuffy old castle, she had been doted on nonstop. Which, to most people, would be a dream come true. But to the young Lady Morgana, it was a living nightmare.

No one never let her do what she wanted, and what she wanted most was to be left alone.

The king's son, Arthur, was one of the most stubborn and infuriating boys Morgana had ever met. In fact, he had even gone as far to pull on her hair when she wasn't paying attention. So, in response, Morgana took her high heel and planted it firmly on the prince's foot.

The amount of pleasure she had taken in the way he squealed, holding his foot, was indescribable at that moment. But the moment Uther had seen, some of her joy had faded, and it was nearly gone by the time she had been sent to her room.

So now, as her first holiday in the castle approached, Morgana sat alone, staring out the dark window.

Suddenly, a small rustling sound came from behind her, and she spun around. Morgana jumped slightly when she saw Arthur standing right there (though she would deny it if asked) before forcing a smirk on her face.

"Was stepping on your foot the first time not enough?" Morgana asked. Arthur turned red, making the young girl smile.

"No... I just..." Arthur then mumbled something that Morgana couldn't make out.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I wanted to _apologize_." Arthur scowled as he spoke, like the words hurt him. "It was unfair of me to pull your hair, and, well, if you're going to stay here, then we need to get along."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." Morgana scoffed, turning back around.

"I brought pastries! I stole them from the kitchen before coming to see you." Arthur shoved a small baked good into her lap. "I thought girls _liked_ gifts." Morgana picked up the sweet, glancing at, then back to Arthur, searching for any sign of a trick. Slowly, she raised it to her lips, biting down.

" _Wow_." Morgana breathed. It was the best thing she'd ever had. She glanced back at Arthur, who stood there awkwardly. "Thank you." The prince nodded, turning to go. "Wait!" Morgana broke the sweet in half, holding it out towards him. "Stay here with me." Arthur grinned, gladly taking the treat, and settled down next to her. As he began to tell Morgana about his training to become a knight, the girl felt comfortable for the first time.

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	52. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Nine

**A/N: More fluff, coming at ya.**

* * *

Gwaine tightened his grip on the handle to his untouched mug of ale. He looked around the full tavern, wincing at the sight of the pairs of people. After encouraging Leon to go talk to the pretty girl he'd been staring at all night, Gwaine had been left alone.

Not how he wanted to spend this cold night.

Before he became a knight, he'd often go find a random girl to keep company with, or join a group of men in order to weasel his way into a few free drinks. But it was always temporary.

He'd often get chased off by the girl's brothers, father, or, even more likely, her love. And when the large group of men would find out he had no money to contribute, Gwaine would often have to run for his life.

Now, he just sat alone, in the dark corner of the pub.

"I'm surprised you're not busy with some girl." Gwaine jumped at the sound of a voice right behind him, and his face split into a grin at the familiar sight of Merlin.

"Oh, you know, I have to let the other knights have a chance." Gwaine shot back. Merlin raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. Gwaine suddenly became eager to change the subject. "Don't you have chores from Arthur?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur always thinks I'm in here anyway. It won't kill him not to have one night without me tucking him in." Gwaine laughed at the remark.

Though it wasn't the company he was used to, but this was definitely better.


	53. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Ten

**A/N: this gave me whiplash just writing it**

* * *

Gwen hummed to herself quietly as she finished stitching the emblem on the piece of cloth in her hands. She held it out, admiring her work. The sun shone through the window in her small home, lighting up the gold colored stitching beautifully.

She rose from her seat, adding the now finished neckerchief to the pile of others, before taking that stack and adding it to the other hidden gifts she had.

Gwen didn't make a big deal out of what she did, in fact, she tried her best to avoid any sort of confrontation when it came to her annual hobby. With a smile on her face, she examined each of her neatly wrapped gifts.

A gift for everyone in her life. And Gwen continued this tradition, even as queen she would create meaningful gifts for the ones she loved.

The Camlann happened.

And soon Gwen found that she had no one left to give gifts to.

* * *

 **Why am I like this**


	54. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Eleven

**A/N: ok this one is nicer I promise**

* * *

Merlin hummed to himself quietly, placing a plate on the table as soft sunlight streamed through the stain glass windows of the throne room. It was a peaceful afternoon.

" _Take that back_!"

Mostly.

" _Never_!" Gwaine's ever gleeful voice responded to Arthur's demand. Merlin turned around to see the two arguing again, and at this point, he didn't even know what is was about. To Merlin's relief, Leon stepped in between them.

"This is about Guinevere, gentlemen." Leon spoke with authority. "Don't you both want to repay her for all she's done?" They both nodded reluctantly. "Good." Both the king and knight walked over to Merlin, taking the decorations he held out.

The group had spent all afternoon decorating the throne room while Elyan and Percival took her out for a ride in the fresh snow.

Merlin had organized this, and the others had eagerly agreed. They all knew who left the preciously wrapped gifts in their chambers every year. Despite never directly confronting her about it, they always awaited a chance to repay their queen and their friend.

"Done!" Merlin declared, examining the large room. While Arthur and Gwaine's arguing had set them back, Merlin had still managed to finish in time, and without even using magic.

"Well done, Merlin." Leon said, clapping him on the back. "Gwen will love it."

"Speaking of her majesty." Gwaine muttered. He pointed out the window to the courtyard where Gwen was arriving.

"Why do you address _Guinevere_ properly but not _me_?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine grinned. "I always call you by your title, _princess_." Arthur growled, launching himself at the knight. Gwaine was tackled to the ground, and the two rolled around as Leon and Merlin gave each other an exasperated look.

Suddenly, Merlin's eyes widened.

"NOT THE TABLE-" there was a loud crash. Arthur had pushed Gwaine so far, that with their combined momentum, they had knocked the table that Merlin had just set on its side, along with all the items on top of it.

It was at that moment that Gwen walked in.

She stared in surprise for a moment, filling the room with awkward silence. Then, she threw her head back and laughed loudly and clearly. After a second, the others couldn't help but join her, arguments forgotten.

For the rest of the day, they were just friends, enjoying each other's company.


	55. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Twelve

**A/N: My brain can't handle writing so much fluff so in revenge I'm losing my ability to write well. Yay. Anyway, I hope you guys are still willing to read it!**

* * *

Morgana paced her room, angrily twisting at the folds of her dress.

She eyed the unwrapped gift that was sitting on her vanity, the sight of it only fueling her irritation. Not that she was irritated by the gift, as a matter of fact, she absolutely adored the carefully made shawl. It was the fact that she could never reach the bar that had been set by Gwen's gift.

A part of Morgana just wanted to go buy half the lower town in an attempt to overwhelm Gwen. But she wanted to give her something personal.

Gwen had been her first real friend since she'd come to Camelot a little over five years ago. Sure, Arthur was great, but he was also a great fool. Morgana often found herself getting tired of his constant preening, paired with his need to always be the center of attention.

So, yes, Gwen had definitely been a blessing. And now, she had given Morgana the perfect gift. Morgana had been trying to think of something for two days now.

"A dress?" She muttered to herself. "No, she's got plenty. Plus, she could always make herself another. A bouquet of flowers!" Morgana was excited for a moment, because Gwen loved flowers! But one glance out her window reminded her it was a foolish idea. "Right, it's winter. No flowers." She sighed, sprawling herself out on her bed. "Think Morgana, think. It needs to be personal, something that shows her how much I care." She fiddled with the ornate bracelet on her wrist, something Uther had given her.

Suddenly, she sat up, an idea forming.

A few hours later, Morgana stared in disdain at the mess of materials before her, along with the mostly finished bracelet. It could've been worse, she supposed.

When Morgana had set out on her task, she'd planned to weave a bracelet with Gwen's favorite color, before adding in a small stone from a necklace of hers. But now, Morgana held the lavender bracelet, and all she could see were the mistakes.

Her attempt at weaving had not gone well, creating a slightly lumpy strip. And the stone, which was supposed to be centered, seemed so completely and utterly wrong.

With a huff, she tossed it down on the table, before moving to her bed. Maybe tomorrow she could fix it. She felt her eyes begin to drift shut and she pulled the covers higher, and had she looked in the mirror at that moment, she would've seen the flash of gold in her irises.

The next morning, Morgana woke to the sound of Gwen humming. Which, normally, would be a welcome thing. But when she remembered the little project that was sitting on the table, she bolted up, hoping Gwen hadn't seen it.

Unfortunately, Gwen was holding it in her hands.

"Morgana!" Gwen chirped cheerfully, a magnificent feat considering the time of day it was. "You're awake."

Morgana forced a smile onto her face. "Good morning, Gwen. Did you sleep well?"

"I did... Morgana, what's this?" The abrupt change in subject threw Morgana off, and she winced when Gwen held out the bracelet.

"It..." For a brief moment, she considered lying. "It was supposed to be a gift for you. I'm afraid it didn't quite turn out as planned." Gwen furrowed her brow, holding the bracelet out to Morgana.

"What are you talking about? It's amazing!" Morgana examined the bracelet closer, her eyes widening when she saw it.

It was no longer lumpy or misshapen, and the dark purple stone glimmered in the light of the rising sun.

"You... you really like it?"

Gwen grinned, nodding. "I love it. Can you help me tie it on?" Morgana happily complied, thanking whatever had caused this miracle. After tying it on, Gwen held it up to the light in admiration. "I'll keep it forever."

And Gwen did keep it forever.

Even when the crown was being placed upon Morgana's head, she felt it pressing against her wrist as she trembled.

Even when Arthur left for Camlann, she twisted it nervously, silently begging for her husband to return.

And even when she was lying on her death bed, a crying Merlin holding her hand, the bracelet was in her grasp, reminding her of the friendship she once had.

* * *

 **Why am I like this.**


	56. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Thirteen

**A/N: This one is real fluff, no twist ending this time.**

* * *

Arthur's afternoon had been quiet and peaceful. He sat at his desk, enjoying the silence.

Until Morgana walked in.

The first thing Arthur noticed was the way she carried herself. Confidence practically radiated off of her, which meant only one thing. Morgana wanted something.

With a sigh, Arthur set down the document he'd been reading, and met Morgana's eyes with his own. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, Arthur, there is." She leaned over his desk to poke her finger in the Prince's shoulder. "You can be nicer to Merlin."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I'm _always_ nice to Merlin." The look Morgana fixed him with would've killed any other man. "Alright, maybe not _always_ , but-"

"But nothing." Morgana snapped. "Arthur, he just lost his best friend less than two weeks ago. You didn't even give him time to grieve."

"I tried to give him time off!" Arthur cried indignantly. "It's not _my_ fault he didn't accept!" Morgana gave a noncommittal "hm" in response before stepping back, finally allowing Arthur to have some space.

"Fine. I'll drop this," Arthur sighed in relief. "On _one_ condition."

The prince groaned. "Which would be?"

"Gwen and I are going to spend the holiday together. I want you to join us, along with Merlin." Arthur let out a huff. "Arthur, he hasn't barely smiled in weeks."

" _Fine_!" Arthur threw his hands up in frustration. "I'll bring Merlin to your little get together." The smirk that Morgana shot his way gave Arthur chills.

She would always be the most terrifying woman he knew.

* * *

"Come _on_ , Merlin." Arthur called over his shoulder. The prince pretended not to notice the way Merlin winced, before quietly picking up his pace. "We're not going to keep Morgana waiting because _you_ can't walk fast enough."

"Why does Morgana want us for anyway?" Merlin muttered. Arthur didn't answer, and instead simply knocked on Morgana's door. Gwen opened it, flashing a smile at Arthur as she stepped out of the way to let them in.

Arthur's eyebrows shot up when he walked into the room. A large table had been set up with four chairs, and had enough food to feed half the knights of Camelot laid out on it. The entire room was lit with more candles than Arthur had used in his lifetime, and the fireplace crackled in the silence.

Morgana stood up from her spot on the bed, grinning. "Hello, Merlin, Arthur. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable." Arthur glanced over at Merlin, who was gaping at the room in front of him.

"What's all this?"

"Arthur, didn't you tell him?" Morgana rolled her eyes when Arthur shrugged. "This is a party, Merlin. Just for the four of us."

"My lady-"

" _Morgana_." Merlin seemed taken aback at the correction. "For tonight, we're just friends. Besides," she grinned at him. "It's not like you haven't called me by my name before."

"Come, Merlin!" Arthur said cheerily, taking a seat next to Gwen at the table. "Stop gawking uselessly and have some fun for once!"

And for the first time in weeks, Merlin smiled.


	57. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Fourteen

**A/N: We don't give Leon the attention he deserves, because honestly he had to put up with everyone's crap and he deserves a medal for it. (Also I'm running out of ideas and this was all I could come up with. So it's not great, but whatever.)**

* * *

"What about you, Leon?" Leon's head shot up to look at Gwaine.

"What about me?" Leon honestly had no idea what the others were talking about. The knights, Arthur, and of course Merlin were enjoying a winter hunting trip. So now, as they sat around the fire after a long day, Gwaine had been pestering everyone with questions.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Leon let out an awkward laugh at Gwaine's question. "Why would I tell you?" He attempted to brush it off. "Besides, don't you have enough things to blackmail me with?"

"Just answer the question, Leon." Elyan said, grinning.

"We all did." Percival pointed out, making Leon glare at him.

"Merlin didn't!" Leon tried. Everyone turned to the manservant, to the knight's relief.

"He makes a good point." Arthur muttered.

"Well, mate? Ever been in love?"

"Yes, Gwaine." Merlin's answer surprised everyone. "Once. But that, my friends, is a story for another day." He took a sip of his drink giving Leon a pointed look. "He still hasn't answered our question." Merlin only grinned at Leon's offended look.

"Come now, Leon." Arthur said. "It's not a hard question!"

"Fine." The knight huffed. "Yes, I'm in love. No, Gwaine, I won't tell you what her name is." Gwaine, who's mouth was open, snapped shut, and let out a disappointed groan. Leon let out a silent sigh of relief when Elyan changed the subject.

The last thing he wanted Gwaine to know was that he was, in fact married to the most amazing person he knew. Letting Gwaine have that information was pretty much a death sentence.


	58. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Fifteen

**A/N: Short, and not great, but it's fluffy! (Sorry for the dip of quality in some of these!)**

* * *

Gwaine grumbled as he swung his sword at the training dummy, his strikes sloppy and unrefined.

"You could at least try to hit it." Leon interrupted the other knight. Gwaine shot a glare at him, before turning back to the dummy, and stabbing it straight through the chest.

"I don't need to try, mate," Gwaine stated, leaving his sword impaled through the straw chest. "I'm already flawless."

"You sure about that?" Percival muttered.

Gwaine ignored him. "So, why does the princess get to sit inside where it's all cozy?"

"Arthur told us to train, so we train. He'll come when he's ready."

"So you keep saying, Elyan, but I have yet to see his royal pain in the rear on the training field." Gwaine replied, kicking at the ground.

Elyan opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Leon.

"There's Merlin! He'll know where Arthur is." The servant jogged up to them, his ears and cheeks bright red from the cold.

"Merlin, mate!" Gwaine said cheerfully, throwing his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Finally, someone I can get along with!"

Merlin laughed as he dodged his way out of the knight's grasp. "I just came down here to deliver a message from Arthur."

"Is the lazy prat finally coming to join us?"

"No, Gwaine." The knight let out a dramatic groan. "But, he did ask me to tell to take the day off."

"Wait, really?" Percival sounded more excited than Gwaine looked, and that was saying something.

Merlin grinned, nodding. "Really."

Gwaine let out a whoop of joy. "Last one to the tavern buys the first round!" Before the others had time to to process what he said, Gwaine took off at full sprint, leaving the others in his dust. After a moment of stunned silence, Elyan and Percival ran after him, massive grins on their faces.

"You coming?" Merlin turned to Leon, who was waiting expectantly.

He grinned. "I'm just giving them a head start." Leon shrugged, before running after the others, who were quickly fading in the distance.

With a sigh, Merlin glanced up at Arthur's bedroom window.

The king had actually wanted Merlin to tell the knights to continue their training as usual, while he stayed indoors to finish some important paperwork.

But what Arthur doesn't know won't hurt him.


	59. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Sixteen

**A/N: Sorry that this one is so short!**

* * *

Merlin hummed along to the radio as he placed a ornament on the Christmas tree. He plucked another ornament from midair, the golden glow of his eyes matching the shade of the bulb.

Ornaments, light, and tinsel danced around him as his magic was used. Merlin glanced out the window, smiling sadly at the lake that sat outside.

Somehow, it never froze over, despite everything being cold. Merlin supposed it was a part of the magic that the lake contained.

With a sigh, Merlin snapped out of his thoughts to step back and admire the tree. It was his favorite tradition every Christmas.

Except for the gifts.

Over the years, Merlin had collected the perfect gifts for each of his friends. He didn't know why- it's not like he could give them the presents. But, in a way, it was comforting to place the gifts under the tree.

Arthur was the only one who didn't have a gift, which Merlin found to be ironic. The only promised to return, and the only one Merlin hadn't found something for.

Yet.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


	60. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Seventeen

**A/N: Part two for the last one!**

* * *

Another year gone by, another year spent alone.

Yes, Merlin could meet people, but it had become too painful to lose someone he loved to time.

That was what hurt most about Christmas. Holidays were meant to be spent with the ones you cared about. But Merlin had no one left.

A shaky sigh escaped his lips as Merlin straightened his shoulders, walking down the icy side walk. He was glad he decided not to appear as Dragoon today. The cold weather always made his old joints ache.

Merlin allowed his thoughts to wander as he neared his home by the lake. A part of him wished that destiny would jut allow him to die, to be able to join Arthur and the others. But he knew from experience that destiny had no such plans.

He blew out a huff of air as he reached his home. Placing his hand on the door, his eyes flashed gold, and the lock clicked.

No keys needed.

A burst of warm air hit Merlin in the face, and when he walked inside, he felt the warmth seep back into his body.

Moving on autopilot, the warlock walked through his home, and into his living room, which was currently converted into an art studio.

Merlin had picked up many skills over the years: cooking, sewing, even combat. Merlin could take any man with one hand behind his back, magic or no magic. But his favorite skill to use was painting.

His walls were decorated with scenes from Camelot, and Merlin made most of his living off of selling his art.

Merlin's eyes settled on the half finished painting in his living room. The background was one Merlin had painted many times- the castle courtyard. Seven figures stood together in front of it, their faces blurry.

With a sigh, Merlin picked up his brush, dipping it into the paint.

He began with Lancelot. Then Elyan, then Leon, Percival, and Gwaine. Gwen was next, and Merlin smiled as he painted the cheerful grin he knew so well.

Finally, it was time for Arthur. Merlin swallowed, his hand shaking. He closed his eyes, pressing on. The painting seemed to come to life as Merlin allowed himself to become immersed in his work.

Until a voice broke through.

"You know, it's not safe to leave your door open, _Mer_ lin."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	61. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Eighteen

**A/N: Final Part!**

* * *

Merlin stood, frozen. Part of him screamed to turn around, to see if it's really him. But a louder part said that he was hallucinating, that Arthur couldn't really be here.

"Merlin." 'Arthur' spoke quietly. _"Mer_ lin, you idiot, it's _us_." The warlock trembled as he turned around slowly, coming face to face with what couldn't be real.

Merlin was met with seven smiling faces as he swallowed the lump in his throat. The small feeling of doubt reared up again- it was too good to be real.

"This-" Merlin's voice cracked. "This can't be real. I'm hallucinating again."

"' _Again_ '?" Gwen- the hallucination stepped forward to place a comforting hand on Merlin, but stopped when he flinched away.

Merlin pretended not to see the hurt in the fake Gwen's eyes. "Back in World War One. There was a bomb, and I had to stop it. But... my magic wasn't strong enough, and it went off anyway. I was lying in a ditch, burnt half to death for three days before I was found. During those three days, I constantly saw you. _All_ of you."

When Gwen put a hand over her mouth while tears formed in her eyes, Merlin almost felt convinced. His eyes searched over each of their faces.

Gwaine and Lancelot both looked torn to pieces. Percival and Elyan seemed sick. Leon appeared sympathetic. And Arthur eyes glistened with... _tears_?

It had to be fake.

Because Merlin had never seen Arthur shed a tear over him in his entire life.

" _Mate_ -"

"Stop." Merlin snapped. "Just go away. Please. Haven't I suffered enough? Wasn't losing all of them enough penance for the mistakes I made? _Please_ , just-" A sob tore its way from Merlin's lips. "I can't do this anymore." He closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling, and suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms around his neck.

When he looked, he saw Arthur holding onto him like his life depended on it. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he could see Gwaine out of the corner of his eye. Gwen walked over, reaching down to grasp Merlin's hand, holding it tightly.

"This is real, Merlin." The warlock's eyes met Lancelot's. "It's all real."

Arthur's voice whispered in his ear. "We're here for you."

And Merlin didn't doubt it.


	62. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Nineteen

**A/N: I dunno why I even wrote this ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**

* * *

Arthur grumbled quietly to himself as he paced around his chambers. Gwen observed him in her mirror as she finished getting ready.

"Where is that fool of a servant?" Arthur finally spoke, throwing his hands up in the air. Gwen sighed and turned to face him. The king looked haggard and worn, his blond hair unkempt and dark bags under his eyes.

"Arthur, you need to cut him some slack." Gwen reprimanded. "You're holding him to standards he could never match."

Arthur ran his hands through his hair in defeat. "As always, you're right, Guinevere. I... tonight is important. Tonight is for- for _him_." Gwen placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I feel like there's no way to make up for all the wrongs I've done."

"Arthur." He jumped at her angry tone. "You don't have to make up for anything. I know that, your knights know that, he knew that." Gwen's expression softened. "What you're doing now, is not just for him. It's for your entire kingdom." The queen smiled, and Arthur felt warmth radiate through his chest. "Besides, what would Merlin say if he were to see you like this?"

"Probably something wise. Then he would trip over air and make a fool of himself." Arthur grinned fondly as Gwen laughed. The room felt light in a way that it hadn't felt in over a year.

Suddenly, a quiet knock interrupted the two royals. The door creaked open, revealing Gwaine.

The knight gave them a slight nod. "It's time."

Arthur nodded, squeezing Guinevere's hand as they walked to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

His eyes scanned the mass of people that had gathered there. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"My friends. Today, we gather in memory of a good man. Merlin was my best friend- my _brother_ , even in times when I did not deserve it. And it is because of him that today I can stand before you all. It is because of him that I can happily announce that magic is once again legal."


	63. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Twenty

**A/N: pre series fluff**

* * *

"Who would have thought the great king could be reduced to this frantic mess?" Balinore guffawed.

Uther shot him a glare. "Unlike you, I didn't have time to buy a gift."

"Uther, my friend," Balinore walked over, placing a hand on the king's shoulder. "Ygraine loves you. I assure you, no matter what you get, she'll love it." Uther sighed, the tension in his shoulders relaxing slightly. The Dragonlord patted him on the back, grinning. "See? Nothing to stress about."

"Like I said before, _you_ already have a gift for Hunith. You have nothing to worry about." Balinore laughed, shaking his head. "What do you find so amusing?"

"Nothing, Uther." Balinore stated, but the grin remained, leaving the king unconvinced. "Fine. I was just thinking of the last you looked this stressed. Remember when Ygraine confessed that she had feelings for you?"

Uther paled, then turned red in embarrassment. "I thought I told you not to bring that up again."

"Too bad." Balinore replied cheerily. "You spent two days in your chambers, trying to comprehend what Ygraine had said to you."

"In my defense, it came out of nowhere!" Uther protested.

"Uther, she'd been trying to get you to notice for _months_. You're just oblivious." Uther opened his mouth to argue, but no sound came out, making Balinore chuckle. "I hope your future child doesn't inherit your inability to see what's right in front of them."

Uther scoffed. "I am still your king. I can order you to stop talking about this."

"Ah, but my lord," Balinore bowed mockingly. "When have your orders ever stopped me before?"

Uther rolled his eyes. "You're a fool."

"Maybe..." Balinore met Uther's stare, the barely contained mirth proving that the king was simply teasing. "But I'm the one who chooses to surround myself with fools."

"Balinore!"

* * *

 **This was going to be Uther/Ygraine fluff but it turned into Balinore and Uther frienship a don't regret it at all**


	64. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Twenty One

**A/N: More Gwen-centric stuff because I can**

* * *

Gwen blew out a long breath and attempted to still her shaking hands. She stared at herself in the mirror, lost in thought.

"Gwen?" The queen jumped at the intrusion, spinning around to face Merlin, who was standing just in the doorway. "Are you alright?" She hesitated for a moment, causing Merlin to raise an eyebrow. "Gwen, they need you in the council room in ten minutes. Unless I need to tell Arthur you can't-"

" _No_!" Gwen cut him off. "No, Merlin, it'll be fine." She sighed. " _I'll_ be fine." Merlin walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen, we've been friends for years. I can tell when something's off."

Her brown eyes met his blue ones uncertainly. "I... I'm nervous. This is my first council meeting as queen, and I'm afraid that I'll do something wrong."

Merlin gave her a reassuring smile. "Gwen, there's nothing to be nervous about. Arthur wouldn't have asked you to attend if he didn't have complete confidence in you." Gwen gave a half hearted attempt at a smile. "Besides," he leaned in closer. Between you and me, he wants you there so he doesn't have to listen to all those stuffy old men by himself." Gwen genuinely grinned this time.

"Thanks for the help, Merlin."

"Anytime, Gwen. It's what friends are for." He turned to leave, but paused as he reached the door. "And, worse case scenario, I can always disrupt the meeting. It wouldn't be the first time."

The queen's laughter followed Merlin all down the hallway.


	65. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Twenty Two

**A/N: I gotta admit, I love writing pre-series stuff.**

 **(Sorry it's so short D: )**

* * *

The way Hunith seemed to glow as she walked around made Balinore turn red as he stared. She pulled herself into her saddle with ease, and when she turned to shoot a grin at Balinore, the young Dragonlord quickly looked away.

"Careful not to hurt yourself Balinore." He looked to see Uther riding up next to him. "I think you injured your neck by moving it so fast." Balinore shot a glare at the young king and spurred his horse forward.

"Uther, try not to tease him too much." Ygraine reprimanded. "After all, it's not like you're any better." It was Uther's turn to flush bright red as the queen-to-be grinned, and moved to catch up with Hunith. Balinore glanced back, clearly having heard the entire exchange, earning a stare from the king.

"Not. A. Word."


	66. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Twenty Three

**A/N: anyways this is short too unfortunately cause I** ** _SUCK_**

* * *

"So did you get Merlin anything?" Arthur froze, looking up from his papers at Gwen.

" _Why_ would I get him anything?"

Gwen sighed, bringing a hand up to rub her eyes. "The winter holiday?"

"I still fail to see why I would get _Mer_ lin anything."

"Arthur."

"Guinevere, I already put up with him all the time, isn't that enough of a gift?" The stern look the queen gave her king made him clear his throat, unable to meet her eyes. "I... grace him with my presence."

" _Arthur_!"

" _Guinevere_!" The queen leaned close to him, poking her finger into his chest.

"Arthur Pendragon, if you don't put some _real_ thought into this, I will personally make sure cook delays Merlin so that your breakfast is cold for the next _month_." Fear washed over Arthur's face as he stared at the determined expression of his wife, and he knew that there was only one way to spare his life.

"Yes, my love."

* * *

Late that evening, when Merlin walked into his room, exhausted from both chores, and saving Camelot from some random sorcerer who's name he didn't care to remember, didn't even notice the small item lying on his pillow.

With a sigh, he collapsed on his bed, and jumped right back up when he felt a lump under his head. His first thought was that it was a magical poultice of some sort- after all, it wouldn't be the first time. But to his surprise, it was a messily wrapped package with a note next to it.

 _Merlin,_

 _Because I am such a gracious and good king, I have decided to bestow a gift upon you. No need to thank me._

 _Really, no need._

 _Never mention this to me or anyone else._

 _Regards,_

 _-King Arthur_

Merlin rolled his eyes as he set the paper down, before picking up the package. He quickly tore it open, a grin spreading across his face as he examined the gift.

* * *

The next day, Merlin happily wore a red neckerchief that bore the Pendragon crest in gold stitching.

And was _all too happy_ to explain where he got it from when Gwaine asked, much to Arthur's horror.


	67. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Twenty Four

**A/N: Honestly I'm so sorry for all these short ones right in a row.**

* * *

To say Camelot was stressful in the winter was an understatement.

The cold air made both patrols and training miserable for the king and his knights (and the poor, innocent manservant who was forced to tag along). Sickness raged throughout the lower town and castle alike, and Gaius had to work overtime to help the throngs of people that would come knocking on his door (and the physician's assistant, who was making medicine deliveries late into the night). Every dignitary that came through needed to be tended to, and most of them demanded constant warmth from their servant (who usually had many other jobs to do).

Everyone was busy in Camelot.

Especially Merlin.

But he didn't complain. He worked himself into the ground without making a single sound, and did not go unnoticed.

So when Merlin sneezed a few more times than normal, Arthur suddenly felt the need to cancel training, and instead demanded Merlin spend the afternoon with him and the knights of the round table indoors.

And when Merlin would come home late at night, Gaius made sure to have a hot meal ready on the table.

And when a noble got a little too rough with Merlin, a few certain knights would make an appearance at his room late that night. It would be the next morning when the noble would come rushing to Arthur, saying that they had business to attend to, far, far away from Camelot. Arthur never did anything to deter them from leaving.

And when Merlin finally had reached his limit, falling asleep in the middle of polishing swords in the armory, Arthur. Gwen, and the knights would take shifts guarding the door to make sure no one disturbed the sleeping manservant.

Because if anyone deserved to be taken care of, it was Merlin.

* * *

 **Ok, so I originally was going to make this a "Merlin uses his magic and makes everyone's day a little better" but screw that. Merlin has been through too much and he honestly just needs to be protected. #givemerlinabreak2kforever**


	68. 25 Days of Christmas: Day Twenty Five

**A/N: Wow, guys, I can't believe we've made it to the end of the 25 Days of Christmas! I hope you guys all have a wonderful holiday, and I hope that you enjoy this last oneshot.**

* * *

"I'm too amazing to freeze to death!" Gwaine lamented from his spot on the ground. Merlin rolled his eyes as he looked down at his friend, who was lying dramatically in the snow as the other knights of the round table continued their training.

"Amazingly _annoying_ , that is." Leon spoke up. Gwaine glared at the knight, using his elbows to push himself into a sitting position.

"Merlin, mate, won't you help a friend in need?"

"Sorry, Gwaine." Merlin shrugged, not sounding sorry at all. "Arthur's orders are to train."

"' _Arthur's orders are to train_.'" Gwaine mocked under his breath. He glared daggers at the king, who was sparring with Percival. "You're right, Merlin, it is the princess's fault. So," the knight gathered snow into his hands. " _He's_ the one who should pay the penalty for it."

Merlin watched, amused as Gwaine compressed the snow into a ball, before winding up, and throwing it with all his might at the king.

There was a grunt as the projectile made contact, but not with Arthur. Percival turned around to face whoever just hit him in the back of the head with a snowball.

Gwaine has the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry, Percy! I was aiming for Arthur's big head!" The large knight stared for a moment, then grinned. He crouched down to the ground, quickly gathering snow into one of the largest snowballs he'd ever seen. Gwaine jumped to his feet, running for cover as Percival hurled the snowball at Gwaine.

Unfortunately, that ' _cover_ ' just so happened to be Leon, who was forced to suffer a direct hit from Percival's snowball.

The senior knight laughed as he grabbed snow and dumped it down the cowering Gwaine's chainmail, making him yelp. Arthur was too busy laughing to notice Merlin holding a snowball in his hand until it was too late.

The snowball went flying, hitting Arthur straight in the face.

" _Mer_ lin!"

"Sorry, sire! Your large head was in the way!" Arthur growled, chucking a lump of snow towards the manservant.

Merlin, who was plenty used to having things thrown at him, ducked skillfully, and the icy missile sailed over his head.

Straight towards Guinevere.

Both Gwen and Elyan had gone on a walk earlier in the day, taking the time to enjoy some peace. Neither of them had expected for Gwen to get hit full in the face with the snowball thrown by her own husband.

She stood there for a moment, silent, keeping everyone on edge. Even Gwaine had forgotten about his endeavor to remove the melting snow from his chainmail as tension hung in the air.

Suddenly, quicker than Merlin thought possible, Gwen had made a snowball of her own, and she held it proudly in the air, and evil glint in her eye.

" _Scatter_!" Gwaine's voice spurred the others into action. Everyone took of in different directions, desperate to escape from the queen's wrath.

Elyan was the first to suffer at Guinevere's hand. The poor knight was still busy processing why his sister had gotten hit when she shoved a handful of snow in his face.

Leon was next. He was simply too... _nice_. He hadn't even tried to fight back when the queen had tossed her weapon at him. The knight had simply laughed before setting his sights on Percival, a snowball in each hand.

Gwaine took one to the back of the head while he was busy trying to tackle Elyan to the ground.

That meant Gwen only had two left.

She leveled her gaze on Arthur, who had just dodged a snowball from Percival. She walked towards him, smiling sweetly.

"Guinevere, my love." Arthur began, eyeing her cautiously. Like an animal caught in a trap. "I just want to say, from the bottom of my heart, I am _so sorry_."

Gwen's sweet smile turned sinister in an instant. "Sorry doesn't change things now, _does it_?" She triumphantly shoved two heaping handfuls of snow in his face, and she was fairly certain she heard Gwaine murmur "Oh, _snap_." somewhere in the background.

But, the queen was so focused on getting revenge on her husband, she forgot about her final target.

The feeling of a snowball hitting the back of her neck made Gwen freeze in her movements. She slowly turned around to see a grinning Merlin, standing just a few feet away from her.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Gwen?" Her lips twitched in a barely contained smile as he stared her down.

"Run."

And run Merlin did.

( _Not that it saved him._ )


End file.
